


Crimson Ties

by turtleduckcrossing



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Frightening Imagery, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minor Injuries, Panic Attacks, Self-Acceptance, Serious Injuries, These two are the biggest sweethearts and deserve so many cuddles, Violence, Wind (Linked Universe)-centric, mentions of seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckcrossing/pseuds/turtleduckcrossing
Summary: Hyrule loved his kingdom. He loved it with a fire that burned far brighter than anything in Death Mountain. He loved it so dearly that he had fought for it. Bled for it. Dedicated his wholelifeto protecting it.But in a world ravaged by war, what good was loving his kingdom when he couldn’t even love himself?~An inside look into what it means to be a hero.
Relationships: Hyrule & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 337
Kudos: 680





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamiYams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiYams/gifts).

> (Surprise, Yami. ;3 )
> 
> Recently, I played through the original Legend of Zelda & Zelda II games for my first time. Honestly? I can say that I've never experienced anything as soul-crushingly difficult as these—and that's including save states, cheats, AND guides! So... when I see an LU update with Hyrule lamenting that he "must have had it easy"?! 
> 
> Boy. Nuh-uh. _You know not of which you speak._
> 
> This work celebrates our boy Hyrule for the absolute-beast-of-a-hero that he is, because BOY are his games HARD. And the other Links gotta know it.
> 
> Buckle up buckaroos, because we're about to take on a gauntlet challenge: Zelda II-style!
> 
> Linked Universe belongs to Linked Universe/Jojo56830

Red.

It seeped into every facet of his life. It leaked into every nook, every cranny, every crevice. It filled every cavity, consuming and overflowing. It stained every interior. Every surface.

Red.

It flowed in his veins, the life-blood that pumped through his body. It energized him, powered his movements. It heated his core, swelling to the cadence of his beating chest. The key to an unwarranted resurrection.

Red.

It covered the walkway leading to her altar. It embraced her slumbering figure, a misleading warmth contrasted by the chill of the chamber. It reflected off the faces of the palace crystals, each promising the release of the binding spell placed on the Valley of Death. To obtain his ultimate objective.

Red.

It glinted in the eyes of unspeakable horrors in the dark; eyes swimming with bloodlust. It garnished their blades, the rivulets dripping to the floor. It decorated the hilt of his own.

Red.

It withdrew into the forgotten byplaces of his conscience; the recesses of his mind. It trickled into his dreams, turning them to nightmares.

_A silhouette, mountainous and domineering against a maroon sky. A laugh, as piercing as the tusks protruding from its snout. Feral eyes, seething with a hatred that knew no bounds... a hatred that far surpassed his then 12 years of life. It rose from the ashes, merging into the monstrosity known across the ages as the Prince of Darkness. The Demon King._

** _The complete Triforce lined in crimson, burning on the back of his hand—_ **

“Watch out!”

** _BAM._ **

A force slammed into his shoulder with the strength of an angry moblin. Before he could register what had happened, he was flying from his place on the log. He was thrown several feet before crashing onto the hard ground below him, scattering twigs and pieces of wood in all directions. Pain lanced in his side as he skidded to a halt, the air knocked forcefully from his lungs. He wheezed, coughing up dust and phlegm as he tried to catch his breath.

From his position on the forest floor, he heard an indignant shout.

“ARGH! Are you _serious_ right n—Wild! _Warrior!_”

The Hero of Hyrule wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, tasting dirt as he spat onto the ground. As he lay reeling from the unexpected impact, he felt his arm hauled upward and the rest of his body followed stiffly. He shot up into a sitting position with a grimace, blinking the dancing spots away from his vision.

“’Rule, Hyrule hey, I am _so_ sorry buddy, are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t… here, let me—”

“Wild, _move_,” the first voice interrupted, drawing closer. “I swear, you’re worse than Wind is…”

The dazed hero sensed another presence approach, pushing the other away. It began straightening his clothes, attempting to brush the dirt from his tunic. As the stars cleared from his eyes, the color red enveloped his vision, crowding out the sky blue. Slowly, a face came into focus, eye-level with him from where he sat slumped on the ground.

“Deep breaths, Hyrule,” the Hero of Legend reassured as he wiped dirt away from his friend’s arm. “How’re we doing?”

Hyrule clutched at his shoulder, already feeling the beginning of a bruise. With one eye squeezed shut, he looked back at Legend with a crooked smile—a conciliatory gesture. For a moment, Legend frowned back at the rumpled hero, searching his face in suspicion. Then, seeming satisfied, he stood from his crouched position and wheeled around, crossing his arms resentfully.

“See what happens when you fail to listen, Warrior?” the irritated hero admonished. “We _told_ you guys to take it somewhere else, but no. So much good your fancy footwork will do when you can’t even listen to basic commands.”

“Legend, chill,” replied the hero with the blue scarf. He was standing nearby in the middle of a small clearing, gripping his lowered sword as a few of his comrades looked on. “We didn’t mean to ruin your game. It was an accident.”

“Yeah? Try telling that to Sky when he finds out you’re the one responsible for losing his game pieces,” Legend snapped. “You’ll be the one answering to him, not me.”

Hyrule looked down, realizing for the first time where he was sitting. He sat halfway on a checkered game board with dirt kicked onto its surface. Scattered around him were what appeared to be handmade figurines carved to look like some sort of bird—not the random wood chips he initially took them for. On his right, he noticed that someone sat cross-legged next to him on the floor. He glanced up and met the concerned gaze of the Hero of Time, who raised his eyebrows in question.

“Really? You’re getting mad at _me?_” Warrior argued, glaring back at his accuser. “Wild’s the one who caused the chain reaction.”

“Yeah, because _you_ threw him into Hyrule, who then promptly crashed into us!”

“Legend, look, we’re sorry,” Wild consoled, sidestepping around his agitated companion. The long-haired hero grabbed Hyrule’s arm and yanked upwards, bringing his friend swiftly to his feet. “We’ll help you pick up the pieces, I swear. Just don’t tell Sky—”

“It’s my fault,” Hyrule interjected, massaging his bruised arm. He looked down, staring pitifully at the discarded game pieces surrounding his feet. “If I was paying attention, this wouldn’t have happened. I should have been more alert.”

“Don’t even, Hyrule,” Legend retorted, turning his way. “It’s not your fault they’re crazy as keese. They were told not to spar so close, but they didn’t list—”

“Uh, excuse me?” Warrior protested. “You’re the one who chose to play in such a vulnerable spot!”

“We were here _first,_ Mr. Fancy Footwork!”

“Guys, drop it,” Time interrupted from his place on the ground. “Are we adults or five-year-olds?” Their designated leader got to his feet, dusting off his pants. “Let’s collect the pieces before it gets too dark. Legend, are you going to want to continue playing?”

The pink-haired hero pressed his lips together as the Hero of the Wild rushed forward at Time’s request. “Sorry, but I’m done for now.” He shot an angry look in Warrior’s direction, his nose wrinkled. “I’ll be on Sky’s end of camp. It’s a lot less oppressive over there.”

Hyrule glanced over his shoulder as he made to help gather the playing pieces. From across the wooded campsite, he spotted the out-of-earshot Chosen Hero, who sat whittling a piece of wood. A content smile played across his lips as he conversed amiably with the Hero of the Four Sword, who stood nearby. The Master Sword lay sheathed across his lap, resting peacefully amidst a growing pile of wood shavings.

“Well, I was about to ask if you wanted to take Wild’s place and let some of that steam out, but Hylia forbid you do anything like loosen up,” Warrior scoffed. He turned to Hyrule, ignoring Legend’s affronted squawk. “Wanna come try your hand, Hyrule? Maybe a good match will improve your agility so we won’t have this problem in the future.”

“Hyrule’s not the problem, _Warrior,_” Legend growled, spitting vitriol. “Leave him out of this.”

“Yeah, that honor clearly belongs to you.”

As Legend stormed away and Time delivered the eye roll of the century, Hyrule bit his lip, considering Warrior’s offer. He knew his sword fighting skills were subpar compared to a captain well-versed in battle like Warrior, or someone vigorously trained in a knight academy like Sky. Typically, he fared pretty well for himself when spurred on by the heat of battle, but Hyrule had to admit he tended to shy away from sparring matches with his teammates. He wasn’t particularly attentive (as proven by his run-in with Wild) or even exceptional with a blade, so it became habit for him to shirk all forms of recreational swordplay around camp.

He was uncultured enough in all things “hero.” No sense in embarrassing himself more than he needed to in front of the others.

“Uh,” Hyrule began, his hands full of finger-length wooden birds, “I… I think I’ll pass. I just like watching.”

“Oh! Let me, let me!” the Hero of Winds exclaimed, seizing the opportunity. The young sailor jumped up and ran forward, bouncing in place as he faced the Hero of Warriors. His drawn Phantom blade reflected the early evening light, casting a glare on the nearby pines. “Avast, ye scallywags! You’ll be shark bait when I’m through with you!”

“Now hold up, cabin boy,” Warrior smirked. The older hero strolled toward his younger comrade, throwing out a hand to ruffle the boy’s thick yellow hair. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here. Ask Four to take you on, that would be more of a fair fight.”

“I’m not asking _Four,_” Wind spat, swatting away Warrior’s outstretched hand. “I fought him last time, and the time before that. Come on, War, why won’t you spar with me? Are you afraid that I’ll thoroughly spank you?”

“Tch. Sure, that’s it,” Warrior retaliated. The captain rested his free hand on his hip, shooting the younger a sympathetic look. “Come back in a few years, and then we’ll talk. I don’t want to be responsible for any accidents on the job.”

Wind’s face fell at the reply, his shoulders slumping. He stubbed his toe on the ground, a cloud of dust flying up at the motion. 

“It’s this whole schtick again, isn’t it?” he grumbled. “You think I’m too young to keep up with the rest of you.”

Warrior fell silent, his expression betraying his thoughts. When he gave no response, the young seafarer scoffed, slamming his sword into its sheath and turning away from the guilty hero.

“Wind, it’s not like that,” the Hero of Twilight affirmed from nearby, his arms crossed as he leaned against a large cedar. “Most of us are a lot bigger than you, and that matters in a fight. I know that’s not something you want to hear, but it’s true.”

“I’ve bested darknuts _twice_ your size, Twi!” Wind shouted, rounding on his new target. “And what about everything else I’ve faced, huh? All those giant monsters? Does that count as nothing to you?!”

“It doesn’t count as _nothing,_” the pelt-wearing hero asserted, shifting uncomfortably. “We just want to make sure we’re careful with each other, that’s all. It’s… we just...”

Twilight sent a pleading look toward his mentor, grasping at straws. Giving a prolonged sigh, Time laid his collected playing pieces on the game board and faced the Hero of Winds. He cocked his head, eyeing the young hero with a look that was not unkind. 

“Don’t take it personally, kid,” said the scarred hero. “If it’s any consolation to you, you won’t find me going up against any of them either. Age… does things to a person.” He paused for a brief moment, a faraway look in his eye. Then, he extended a hand in invitation, his features softening. “You’ll be older before you know it. Why don’t you try out Flights of Wisdom with me? It’s pretty fun. Come on, I’ll teach you how to play.”

Wind pursed his lips, contemplating his options. He eyed the game board sitting on the forest floor, the pieces piled on unceremoniously.

“...I guess,” he acquiesced. “But only so I can tell Legend I utterly destroyed you, since he was too much of a cucco to do it himself.”

The corner of Time’s mouth quirked up in an amused grin. “That’s the spirit.”

As Time and Wind relocated to a different spot, Twilight was pulled into the sparring arena with Warrior, with Wild observing on the sidelines. Hyrule joined the blue-clad champion on the log, staring unseeingly at the blur of clashing swords. His stomach sank as negative thoughts began permeating his headspace, all too familiar for comfort.

He knew he shouldn’t have declined Warrior’s offer to spar. Really, he had no reason to. He knew this was an insecurity of his that needed to be dealt with instead of avoided, but Hyrule couldn’t help himself from running the other way. And the worst part was that he wasn’t even sure what he was running _from._

It wasn’t as if he expected his companions to make a laughing-stock out of him. Hyrule knew Warrior was serious when he offered his help, and he knew the older hero would do what he could to improve Hyrule’s dexterity. But as much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, Hyrule hesitated at the idea of putting his lackluster sword skills on display for so many talented peers. Peers he was supposed to hold a candle to when it came to this type of thing.

But wasn’t that the purpose of training? Wasn’t each individual improvement a win on behalf of the team? The downcast hero fingered the ties of his arm braces, his chest hollow.

He trusted his friends. He trusted each one of them with his _life._

So what was he running from? What was he so afraid of?

Hyrule sighed, his breath swishing around strands of hair that fell into his face. It was then when the background came into focus before his eyes, emphasizing a figure in pastel green.

From his place on the ground, Sky relaxed against the base of a tree, content to whittle as Legend and Four chatted off to his side. The sky-dweller’s friendly countenance was a beacon of light—open and approachable. Hyrule studied his friend curiously, feeling a spark of interest catch. 

Sky was never anything but kind, being quick to lend a supporting hand and slow to judge. He wasn’t demanding and never applied pressure when it wasn’t welcomed—an easygoing and affable individual. Not to mention his fighting prowess was reputable; the accomplished hero was deemed one of the most experienced combatants in the group. If there was anyone Hyrule felt comfortable asking for a favor, it was him.

And now seemed like his chance.

The apprehensive teen glanced back at the spectacle of swords, waiting for an opening. He watched as Warrior sidestepped a powerful thrust from Twilight’s blade, swinging back in a wide arc of his own. As the clash of metal rang into the air, the Hero of Hyrule slipped off the log he shared with Wild and scuttled away, the others too engrossed in the match to notice. He approached the distracted Hero of the Skies with trepidation, his footsteps inconspicuous in the hubbub of camp.

Hyrule came to a halt before his friend, surveying the older boy’s handiwork. A half-formed wooden bird similar to the ones he’d seen earlier was delicately held in the sky-dweller’s hands. The bird stood on two clawed feet with its wings extended, its beak opened mid-squawk. Wood shavings lay curled on his lap and on the floor, continuously falling as he used his knife to detail the feathers on one outstretched wing. His tongue was set between his teeth, his eyes fixed on his project.

Hyrule cleared his throat, very aware of his pounding heart.

“Uh, hey… Sky?”

The teen glanced up from his craft, his brows raised in surprise. Upon discovering who spoke, he gave a warm smile, resuming his wood carving but with less intensity than before.

“Hey, ’Rule. How’s it going?”

“Going good,” Hyrule replied, grabbing at his elbow. “Whatcha got there?”

“Just another loftwing piece. A wing broke off from one of the knights, so I decided to make another one.” He turned the bird around in his hands, showing off the fine detailing. “Back home we played with colored pieces that were all the same shape. I don’t have any of those now, so I thought I’d make my own.” He carved another slice into the wood, accentuating one of the primary feathers.

“Oh… nice. They’re really good.”

“Thanks. It seemed like a good way to pass time around camp, so I had fun making them.”

Hyrule shifted his weight between his feet. He side-eyed the preoccupied Heroes of the Four Sword and Legend, gauging his distance. The two heroes chatted off to the side, oblivious of the conversation occurring a few feet away. 

It was now or never.

“So, um… I’ve been wondering. If you, you know, could maybe… help me? With something?”

Sky glanced up, his knife poised over the wooden carving in his hand. After a brief pause, he lowered his tools and set them aside, giving the Hero of Hyrule his undivided attention. He peered inquisitively at his companion, his eyes focused and transparent.

“Yeah, talk to me. What is it?”

Hyrule interlocked his fingers, twiddling his thumbs as he felt heat rise to his face. “Well… I was just thinking… I mean, since you’ve done it before… You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but… I-I thought you might…”

The flustered teen took a deep breath, letting it out in a shaky exhale. He really needed to get a grip on his stuttering.

“I’ve been wanting to improve my sword wielding technique. I’ve seen the way you fight and I think I’d have a lot to learn from you. I… would you teach me what you know? Would you… spar with me?”

Sky blinked at his inquiring friend, clearly caught off guard by the question. As the words registered in his mind, he lifted a hand to the back of his head, rubbing his hair sheepishly.

“Oh. Well, I’m honored you consider me as such,” he said, chuckling nervously. “I’m not sure if I have quite the arsenal as Twilight or Warrior, though. Wouldn’t you rather they…?”

“No! No, no,” Hyrule replied, shaking his head earnestly. “I… I’m not looking to learn cool tricks or anything like that. Just… your technique is so polished and precise, and… well, no one’s ever taught me those things. The basics. I want to learn. You know… grow my confidence and all.”

Sky tilted his head ever-so-slightly, the confusion evident on his face. “Hyrule, I’ve seen you fight and you’re plenty good with a sword. Are you sure you want _me_ giving you advice? I’m not sure how much I—”

“Yes! Please,” the adamant hero pleaded, stepping forward. “I want _your_ help. Please, Sky…”

Sky fiddled with the hair at the back of his neck, deep in thought. His eyes glazed over as he stared out at the sparring arena, where Wild had taken Warrior’s place dueling Twilight. After a brief moment of inward debate, the older hero straightened his back and stretched his arms above his head.

“Okay. I’d love to help.” He gave a perfunctory nod and made as if to stand. “C’mon, let’s see if we can go next.”

Hyrule’s heart jumped into his throat, his blood running cold. He felt himself start to panic as his companion rose to his full height and began moving in the direction of their sparring allies.

“Wait! I—not yet. I don’t… they shouldn’t have to stop just for me. I… I can wait.”

Sky waved Hyrule’s concerns away, continuing his path forward. “Ah, don’t worry about it. Those three have been at it all afternoon, I’m sure they’ll let us step in.”

“N-no, but… but I…” Hyrule trailed off, the words refusing to move past his lips.

Sky came to a standstill, turning back to the flustered teen. Something seemed to click in the sky-dweller’s mind as he observed his companion’s fidgety demeanor, his pale countenance. He eyed Hyrule shrewdly, his mind connecting the dots.

“Hey, I get it,” he soothed, his voice a low murmur. “We can do it someplace else. No biggie.”

Relief and shame simultaneously flooded the green-clad hero’s chest. He lowered his head, his hair falling into his eyes. “Sorry, I… I’m just not that good. I can’t…”

Sky made a noise of protest. “Sure you are. Hyrule, look, it’s not a big deal. Let’s do this, just you and me.” He returned to his belongings and unfastened his sailcloth from the jeweled brooch at his collarbone, folding it into his bag. “Let me clean up here real quick and we can find somewhere to spar before it gets too dark.”

“Oh,” Hyrule said. “You mean like… today? We’re doing it _now?_”

“Sure, why not?” answered Sky. “Give me about ten minutes to track down a different sword and we’ll head out. I’m sure Wild has plenty he’s willing to lend.”

Gratitude blossomed in Hyrule’s ribcage. He fingered one of his arm braces, feeling warm with embarrassment.

“I… thanks, Sky. Really.”

Sky’s cerulean eyes lit up in response, reflecting the light of the dying sun. Then, he turned his head toward the surrounding trees, suddenly wary. “Let’s just make sure we don’t run off too far. I don’t want to be caught out alone in these woods after dark. You know... with all these disappearances.”

An unexpected chill trickled down Hyrule’s spine, making his hair stand on end. His mind flashed to their most recent visit to Castle Town to restock their supplies—of the empty market square. Back alley chatter had disclosed that travelers were going missing in the North Woods after sundown. How people were no longer leaving their homes in fear they’d be snatched away into the cover of night.

Time had his own suspicions about what was going on in his homeland. Multiple weeks had passed since their visit to Lon Lon Ranch, and seeing that Malon had said nothing of disappearing travelers then, Time had only assumed that whatever was going on in the forest was a recent development. Why the mysterious Lost Woods was extending its reach to the trees bordering Hyrule field, he wasn’t sure, but their experienced leader had little doubt that it was the root cause of the disturbances after nightfall. The existence of a magical and misleading woods came as no surprise to most of the Links, so while there was still an air of caution about the group, it remained undisputed that those who were missing would soon be found. That their band of heroes would find and retrieve the lost souls from the mists of darkness.

And all the while, a flicker of unease prodded the back of Hyrule’s mind. Into his consciousness crept images of nameless evils from beneath the earth. Of terrors unseen by the naked eye.

Of crimson eyes, glaring back at him from the blackest depths, hungry for his blood.

_No way out..._

“Hyrule?”

“Huh?” The hero in question wrenched his gaze away from the red obi at Sky’s waist, locking eyes with his worried friend.

“You sure you’re all right, buddy?” Sky asked, shifting his weight. “You kinda zoned out there for a second…”

Hyrule gave his head a quick shake, running a hand through his tangled hair. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I’m, uh… ready when you are.”

Sky stared back at his companion, unconvinced. He offered a tentative smile before strolling away, fixing a brace to one of his arms as he proceeded to the nearby sparring arena.

As Sky set off to retrieve one of Wild’s swords, the Hero of Hyrule looked out into the surrounding trees, trying to shut out the monstrous images that flashed in his mind’s eye. He rubbed his sweaty palms onto his trousers, hoping to Hylia that he wouldn't regret this.

_Here’s to making a fool out of himself._

  


* * *

  


“All right. Rule number one of sword fighting: stick the pointy end into the other guy.”

Hyrule felt the blood rush to his cheeks, his face on fire. “Sky…”

Sky beamed, his eyes squeezed shut and his lips parted in silent giggles. Then, he quickly diverted his attention back to his sparring partner, his face serious.

“Honestly, I’m not sure what I can teach you that you don’t already know. It just takes practice if you want to grow more comfortable with it, Hyrule. Seriously.”

“I know, I know… it’s just…”

The Hero of Hyrule rolled his shoulders, pulsing with a nervous energy. He gripped one of his dulled, unfit-for-real-fighting swords in his left hand, his whole body tense. The soft evening light filtered between the evergreens, spotlighting particulates that hung suspended in the air like fairydust. His polished Magic Sword lay outside the sparring circle with his traveling packs, alongside the Master Sword.

“I feel like you—Time, Twi, everyone—you’re all so capable. And I… I’d never want to be a liability to the group.”

“You’re capable too, Hyrule,” Sky countered, casually twirling one of Wild’s practice blades. “Very capable. And none of us see you as a liability. You know that, right?”

“I know,” muttered Hyrule. “But I can’t _duel_ like you guys can. I feel like I’m always scrambling. I want to learn.”

Sky glanced down, his eyes tracing the pattern drawn in the air by his short sword. “We all have different strengths. It’s not always about being a great swordsman. But if that’s what you want… I’d be happy to help.”

The older hero took two steps forward, assuming a guarded position. “First things first, and that’s to utilize your eight angles of attack. Your vertical,” he swung in a controlled, straight down motion, “your horizontal,” he swung left to right, “and your diagonals,” he finished with two shoulder-to-hip slashes, one on each side. “Then repeat in the opposite directions. Obviously.”

He lunged forward with his right leg, extending his sword arm. “Thrusts are an option, but I wouldn’t recommend them because too often you open yourself up for attack. It really just depends on if you’re confident that you can deliver a good final blow.” 

Hyrule released a pent-up breath. For all the grief the Chosen Hero was given for his “laziness,” the man really knew his stuff. 

“Right… confident. Got it.”

Sky began positioning his sword at different angles, each shielding various parts of his body. “Knowing how to counter is critical, especially since we’re not using shields. But if you want to come out alive… well. Your best bet is to make the match as quick as possible. Which means staying on the offensive.”

The sky-dweller resumed his guarded position, his sword at the ready. “Let’s practice by having you take the offensive on me. Use the angles of attack and apply them in quick succession. Keep coming at me until I give the word; then we’ll switch. Remember: quick and hard-hitting.”

Hyrule braced himself, mirroring Sky’s blade with his own. He reminded himself that they weren’t to the point of exchanging blows yet… just warming up. He rolled his shoulders again, his nerves fired up in anticipation.

“All right. Ready.”

He came at the older teen with a strong slash at the shoulder, which immediately transitioned into a horizontal strike that soon reversed on itself. Sky parried each attack with a block of his own, giving up ground as Hyrule advanced toward him. With each wave of his sword, Hyrule pressed forward, inwardly fretting over his footwork as he tried to maintain the quick pace of his sword arm.

“Halt!”

At Sky’s command, Hyrule ceased his attack mid strike, which resulted in locking blades with the older hero. After a brief pause, Sky pulled back, with Hyrule following suit.

“That was good,” the sky-dweller reassured, massaging his dominant wrist. “Nice job with the aggression there. Next time, try focusing solely on the speed of your attacks. The quicker you transition between strikes, the less likely your opponent will slip in a counter attack. The more you practice that, the more likely everything else will fall into place—like your footwork.”

Hyrule swung his blade in a figure-eight pattern, working out the tension in his shoulder. “Yeah, I… I’m not always the best at honing in on something. You know… easily distracted.”

Sky blew out a laugh. “You’re telling me. I spent my whole life in the academy, and I’m not exactly known for being very focused. But don’t count yourself out.”

The older hero brandished his sword, squaring up against Hyrule once again. “Okay. Now it’s your turn to take the defensive. Remember your counters—I’m coming in hot.”

The intensity of Sky’s initial strike surprised the unprepared hero, causing his back foot to fumble from the impact. Before he could correct his footing, another strike rained down on him from above, forcing him to deflect and nearly causing him to fall over. By some miracle, Hyrule maintained his balance, shuffling his feet in the dirt as he braced himself against his attacker’s barrage.

As Sky continued peppering him from all sides, he started to scramble, his brain trying to play catch-up with the speed of Sky’s strikes. Overwhelmed, he found himself itching to use a shield bash, as was his tendency when backed into a corner. He fought down the urge, relying on the weapon in his hand to see him through.

Somehow, Hyrule fended off the incoming attacks, yet all the while knowing he couldn’t last much longer. He clenched his jaw in concentration, his blade flying to counter Sky’s sword that struck out again and again.

_He was slipping..._

Suddenly, Sky was pulling back, the last echo of clanging metal ringing through the trees. Hyrule held his sword out defensively for a moment longer before dropping it to his side, winded. Both heroes stood panting in the chilly dusk air, their chests heaving.

“Nice job,” Sky puffed. “Thought I had you—at the start. Didn’t think you’d—keep momentum.”

Hyrule leaned forward onto his knees, his brow slick with sweat. “You almost did.”

They stood like this for a minute longer, catching their breaths. Despite the intensity of the exercise, Hyrule couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t providing the release he expected. That he wasn’t matching the praise his companion was awarding him. He ran a hand through his damp hair, tangling the brown curls.

“I can tell your focus is a little scattered,” Sky continued, his voice breathy. “Remember to hone in on your sword, and your confidence will improve with it. Don’t worry so much about the details when you spar—your footing, what’s going on around you—none of it. Obviously those things are important in a real fight, but those will come with the territory. Don’t let Warrior’s footwork seduce you.”

The sky-dweller shook his head in amusion, his fluffy blonde locks fanning out around his head. “Just focus on the technique. Even if you stumble in the beginning, you’ll eventually adjust to what feels right with enough practice. And then the rest will follow, Hyrule. Trust me.”

The younger teen sighed, placing a hand on his hip. “I know, I know. I just… I get so jittery. I can’t help it.”

“That’s normal. As long as you channel that energy into your blade, it’ll become easier with muscle memory. I mean, that’s why we’re here now, isn’t it?” Sky peered back at his companion, a friendly smile upturning his lips. “You’re doing great.”

Hyrule looked down at his boots that were discolored with dirt. “Thanks.”

Sky gave a single nod of acknowledgement. After a quick twirl of his weapon, he assumed a defensive position once more, raising his short sword. “Now that we’ve taken turns playing offense-defense, let’s throw them together and take a stab at some actual sparring.” He paused before giving his head a quick shake, his cheeks tinged pink. “Uh… no pun intended.” 

Hyrule felt his heart rate skyrocket, his palms growing sweaty. He gripped the hilt of his blade to offset his nerves, trying to refocus on the task at hand.

“First one to disarm, catch unguarded, or land a hit wins the round,” Sky prompted. “At the ready.”

Both contenders stood posed for battle, each tensed in anticipation of the fight. Hyrule fought down his instinct to flee, studying the Hero of the Skies closely. When it became evident that his opponent refused to make the first move, he steeled himself.

_Here goes nothing._

He lashed out with a flurry of hits on Sky’s left, aiming for the speed and accuracy so adamantly impressed upon him. Ready for the assault, Sky jumped into action, matching the speed of Hyrule’s blade with his own. With each metallic collision, Hyrule pushed his opponent back, emboldened by the success of his rapid fire.

That is, until Sky slipped in a counter strike.

Somehow, the sky-dweller broke between Hyrule’s attacks, thrusting forward with a powerful stab. Thrown off guard, Hyrule barely managed a parry of his own, swatting aside the other’s blade as he would an ambushing moby. He fell back, losing his balance as he deflected another of Sky’s strikes.

A third strike later and he lost his footing completely. He toppled to the ground with a thud, squinting up at the dulled point of Sky’s short sword.

“One-nil,” Sky said with a smile. “You were doing so well until I flipped the script on you.”

“I’m not used to blocking with the sword,” Hyrule justified, his cheeks warm. He let Sky pull him to his feet and dusted off his clothes. “I’m used to having a shield.”

“You blocked my first blow, so I know you’re capable of it,” Sky proposed. “Just remember to focus, and the speed of transitioning from offense to defense will come.” He twirled his sword, standing at the ready. “Again.”

Without warning, Sky struck out with an upward slash at Hyrule’s hip. The younger hero threw out his sword to block just in time, nearly tripping over his own feet. He backtracked, once again on the receiving end of the blade. As Sky administered a volley of swings, Hyrule fought down the urge to pull out his boomerang, to throw out a kick and offset the aggressive Chosen Hero. His eyes darted back and forth, scanning his perimeter for something to use to his advantage—sticks, stones, a boulder to get behind—_anything_ to gain the upper hand.

_Stop it,_ Hyrule chided himself, wobbling as he countered an overhead strike. _Stop thinking that way. Use your sword._

His scatterbrained thoughts proved his downfall, however, when a sly twist of Sky’s blade sent Hyrule’s own flying out of his hands.

For a brief second, they stared each other down, their labored pants reverberating across the glade.

“Two-nil,” said Sky. “You were doing it again.”

“Argh, I _know,_” Hyrule groaned, throwing his hands up. He trudged over to retrieve his weapon, frustrated with his incompetence. “I have a hard time focusing, I _know_ I do. I can’t do what all of you can do, and it shows.”

Sky studied his companion with concern, his brow furrowed. “Hyrule… it’s okay. You’re trying to use your surroundings to your advantage. That’s a _good_ thing—and not something everyone’s good at doing. But you asked to hone your skills, and this is the best way to do that. Practicing with blade-on-blade fighting will give you a wider arsenal to work with, and more importantly, will help you not to feel so frantic in a fight. Just be patient with yourself.”

The frustrated hero glared at the ground, refusing to look at his friend. He knew he was overreacting, and he knew he wouldn’t become a master swordsman in a single sparring session. So why was he already feeling so defeated?

“Why don’t we stop for the night?” Sky suggested. “I can tell you’re frustrated, and it’s getting dark. We should—”

“No, no, I—I’m sorry,” Hyrule mumbled, shaking his head. “I-I’m okay, I promise. Ten more minutes and we’ll call it a night?”

Sky regarded his companion carefully. Shrugging, he took up a readied position once more, flourishing his weapon. “Sure. Ten minutes.”

They continued at it, with every passing round marking another victory for the Skyloftian. The Hero of Hyrule grit his teeth, losing hope with each repeated failure. He skirted a sideswipe and met Sky’s blade from the reverse direction; he lunged forward in a stab, receiving a smack to the forearm; he feigned directions in the hopes of faking out his opponent, only to land flat on his backside. In no time at all, he found himself backed to the edge of the clearing once again, desperately trying to sneak in a counter attack amidst Sky’s relentless battery.

_If I can just land a hit,_ he reasoned, fumbling over a fallen branch. _One single hit,_ he pleaded, narrowly missing an overhead blow. _Maybe then I’ll be worth something._ His back hit the trunk of a tree, his fate sealed as his attacker raised his weapon in a preparatory final strike.

_No!_

He saw red.

In that moment, instinct overcame him. It was as if he had become a passenger in his own body—driven by a power separate from his own energy reserves. His legs turned to springs, propelling him into the air just as Sky’s blade wedged itself into the tree trunk behind him. He flew upward to an alarming height and found himself bearing down on the Chosen Hero, who looked up at him with astonishment. Before Sky could react, Hyrule rained down with an underfoot swing, following through with the downward momentum of his fall.

The Hero of the Skies toppled, meeting the earth in time with Hyrule’s feet.

There was silence as Hyrule gazed down upon his conquered comrade, slack jawed.

_He didn’t mean to do that. He_ swore _he didn’t mean to do that!_

“Hyrule—that was incredible!” proclaimed Sky, smiling up at the baffled hero. “You jump like a remlit! I forgot you could do that—who taught you?”

Hyrule stared blankly at his companion, lost for words. 

“I… I-I don’t…”

Sky eyed his friend curiously. He got to his feet and began dusting off his trousers. “You definitely threw me for a loop with that one. With a skillset like that, who cares if you’re not a traditional swordsman?” He rested a hand on his hip. “Good match.”

Hyrule looked down at the sword still gripped in his hand. It wasn’t fair; it wasn’t a fair match, and he knew it. A rock formed in the pit of his stomach, the guilt heavier than anything he’d lifted with his power bracelet.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, his voice small. “Thanks for sparring with me.”

“Anytime,” said Sky, clapping Hyrule on the shoulder as he passed by to retrieve the Master Sword. “C’mon, let’s head back. I’m pretty sure I can smell Wild’s cooking from here. If wild boar in Time’s world is anywhere near as good as it is in Wild’s, then we’re in for a treat!”

Hyrule nodded, resigning himself to his dejection. He followed his peppy comrade over to retrieve their belongings, both taking long drafts from their canteens.

As Hyrule sipped his water, he gazed out into the distance, examining his surroundings. The sun had sunk well below the treetops now, the twilight heralded in by the songs of evening larks. A melancholic sound that reflected the mood in his heart.

As the pair made their way back to camp, the sullen hero retreated far into his thoughts, for once not feeling so hungry.

_Who am I? And why am I nothing without magic?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first-ever attempt at updating as I go along, but I'll do my best to stick to a schedule! I hope you enjoy the ride!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule spends too much time thinking. The plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saddle up, because this one's a biggun.

_ **It’s dangerous to go alone.** _

But for as long as Hyrule could remember, he’d _been_ alone.

He wasn’t a unique case, though. In a country as pillaged and war-torn as his, there were bound to be casualties strewn to the wayside: fathers wrenched away from their families, forced to take up arms against insurmountable evils, never to return; children raised without mothers, powerless to prevent the decay of sickness in a society where medicine was, if not inaccessible, unaffordable. Countless times he’d seen these same children tossed to the streets, begging for scraps like mangy mutts to street peddlers.

He would know. He’d been one of them.

Since ancient times, secret scrolls passed down in the royal family prophesied of a young man who would save the kingdom—a hero with a pure heart, brought up with unquestionable honor. Though the defeat of Ganon and the restoration of the Golden Power ultimately proved his worth, Hyrule oftentimes doubted the legitimacy of these prophecies. He admitted that his early childhood memories were foggy at best, but he had a hard time believing he was that same youth who’d been “brought up correctly.”

Such would imply that he had a family once. A _loving_ family who cared about him, even as death and destitution surrounded the kingdom on all sides. It was a hard potion to swallow after growing up on the streets his whole life.

And yet…

The slightest glimpse of rosy cheeks… the glimmer of a warm smile… the _faintest_ recollection of a tender embrace had him doubting his own convictions.

Not even a memory, but the hint of a memory.

The mere idea hurt.

There had been a time when Hyrule didn’t care to know where he came from. There had been a time when he looked at his struggles—his squalid conditions, his lack of an upbringing—and saw them as nothing but that; mere struggles. Granted, things weren’t easy when your main concern was finding your next meal, or surviving cold nights out in the open, where monsters and Hylians alike would do you harm; but such was to be expected. These were common, mild inconveniences in his world, after all.

It was only after meeting up with his fellow comrades did he realize how distorted this perspective actually was.

To be fair, none of the Links in their relatively short lifespans had it easy. From what Hyrule could tell, not a single one of them came from a stable nuclear family, nor were any of them handed their successes. Each of them had known the value of sacrifice and fighting for the greater good. Each was a master in his own right—whether of the sword or of himself. 

Hyrule had known these too. He’d known them as he’d known the back of his sword hand.

He thought back to that fateful day when he’d decided to set out alone into the wild. When he, a bystander, _a mere child of 12_ took up a sword and saved the princess’s nursemaid from a fate worse than death. Recognizing his valor, Impa had then tasked him with putting a stop to Ganon—the scourge of the kingdom. Whether or not Hyrule understood the magnitude of this calling at the time, it mattered not. What he did know was that he’d seen enough violence and heartbreak to last a lifetime—and he had to do _something._

One pivotal decision later, and he was tied to his country… tied to his country in a way that perhaps many of the others were not. And that tie was sealed with his blood.

So… _why?_

What caused him to shrivel in self-doubt? To question his self-worth when he fought for the very things his companions fought for?

Simple: the others were chosen. He was not.

_That’s not true,_ a part of himself argued. _The Triforce marked you after you’d proven yourself the first time around. And now you’re chosen again to accompany the others on this new quest._

But that was just it, wasn’t it? He was only Hylia’s chosen the _second_ time around. Not because of any intrinsic value of his, but because there was no one better. 

Second pickings. The next best choice in a monster-infested land that had no best, since everyone else was either dying or already dead.

The Hero of Hyrule slouched forward, wrapping an arm around his middle as his other hand fisted his hair. It wouldn’t do to give himself another stomach ache on first watch. Trying to sleep later would prove that much more difficult.

Still, he couldn’t help but flash back to his sparring session with Sky earlier that evening. How he allowed his stress to push him to extraordinary measures. How he launched himself to heights that weren’t natural. 

How he used magic to gain the upper hand.

Hyrule sighed, twisting his golden brown locks. Why did he do that? Why would he use his jumping spell when he went to Sky specifically to improve his sword fighting abilities? He shook his head, sickened by the guilt.

He wasn’t the only one in the group who used magic, he knew that. To some degree, they all used it—whether through an item that required it or through swords that were endowed with power from on high. Hyrule used these as well; but the difference? Hyrule’s magic was a part of him.

Without it, he was nothing.

But oh, had he yearned to be _something._

The others were so much more than the products of their quests. Sky was an outstanding fighter; Time was an excellent musician; Warrior was an exceptional leader; Four was intelligent and rational; Wild was a superb chef; Wind was passionate and driven; Legend was just plain good at everything; and Twilight was a natural-born navigator, sure to not lead them astray.

Hyrule felt lucky if he put his shoes on the right feet that morning.

But as the weeks passed, the flustered hero found that the more he tried to fill in the gaps with elements of heroism—sword fighting, agility, capability—the more he realized he was seeking after something he couldn’t find. Try as he might, he was bound to end up disappointing himself. A fruitless effort for a fruitless hero.

_The more you put yourself down, the more you’re going to believe it, you know,_ he berated himself as he shifted uncomfortably on a sharp rock. _Quit it with the self-pity. You’re not looking for sympathy._

Disheartened, he cast his gaze over the slumbering campsite, scanning the figures lit by his lantern’s glow. His eyes fell on the form that lay closest to him a few feet away, huddled inside its sleeping bag. Though its face was hidden, wispy tufts of pink hair poked out through the hole at the top—a telltale indicator of just who it was.

Hyrule had always admired the Hero of Legend. How could he not? He was renowned in his kingdom for being just that: a legend. He was capable and confident, always crafting together solutions for tricky situations; a direct contrast to his fumbling counterpart.

Yet despite their differences, they both knew the pain of existing in a fallen world. They both knew what it meant to suffer, to be subjected to the whims of competing powers that fought for control over their kingdoms—over their _lives._ They’d both seen the lasting damage of greed, which corrupted the pure and left few survivors. Knowing this, it only made sense to Hyrule why Legend was so irascible at times. The depravity of evil could do that to a person, after all.

But despite Legend’s prickly nature, Hyrule found a softer side slipping through his companion’s rough exterior… a side that was often directed at none other than Hyrule himself. Whether that was due to their shared experiences, or due to some intuition on Legend’s part, Hyrule wasn’t sure. However, the one thing he _was_ sure of was that Legend wouldn’t take kindly to Hyrule’s debasing of himself. Such lamentations would only earn him a bop on the head and a stern order to “stop comparing yourself.”

_Ugh. This wouldn’t do._

Hyrule turned away from the sleeping hero, refocusing on the task at hand. He leaned back against the base of his tree and stared out into the forest, lost in the sound of chirping crickets that ticked the night away.

And that’s when he saw it.

Red.

A crimson glow.

A transparent figure, untethered to the ground.

Eyes that pierced the dark.

_And it was coming straight at them._

“Guys! Guys, wake up, WAKE UP!”

The entire camp sprung to life at the drop of a cap, with drawn blades sounding off in quick succession. Legend jumped a foot into the air within his bag, the closest in proximity to Hyrule’s shout. Sky and Wind sat up in alarm, bleary-eyed and confused. Warrior was already on his feet, mirroring Hyrule’s defensive stance with Twilight following closely behind. Four and Time reached for their shields, turning toward the direction Hyrule was facing. Wild grabbed a nearby branch before quickly realizing what it was, then swapped it for his spear.

“Guys, guys, there’s a moa in those trees over there!” Hyrule cried, brandishing his Magic Sword in the direction of the new threat. Each of the Links turned toward the trees, tensed for the battle that was sure to follow.

“Where? Where is it?” Twilight asked after a strained pause, gripping his Ordon sword.

“It’s in the trees just there! Right over there!” Hyrule explained, pointing the tip of his weapon at the bobbing silhouette.

None of them moved. His comrades turned to one another, blinking in bewilderment.

“Hyrule...” Four uttered, peering at his friend. “What are you talking about? There’s nothing there.”

The frantic teen gaped at his little ally, lost for words. “What?! It’s right…”

He whipped his head back to the trees, expecting to find the spectral figure bearing down on them.

It was gone.

“I… it was just there,” he stammered, turning in a circle to get a wider view of the surrounding forest. “It was just there—a moa, floating in the air! I _swear_ it was just there!”

“A moba? What in Hylia’s name is a ‘moba’?” Warrior demanded, his voice groggy with sleep.

“I think he means ‘moblin,’” Legend interjected from atop his sleeping bag, his arms crossed over his rumpled green nightshirt. “Although I can’t imagine why one would be floating in the air.”

“I can speak for myself, thank you very much,” Hyrule snapped, tramping to the edge of the clearing. “It wasn’t a moblin, it was a moa! You know, like…” He waved his hands in circular motions, searching for the right word. “Like a ghost.”

“Oh, you mean like a poe?” Four offered. “Or a ghini?”

“Sure, that, whatever you call them here,” Hyrule concurred. His eyes bore into the cedars from where he saw the monster appear, convinced that it would pop out from behind one of them at any second. 

But despite how hard he looked, the creature remained lost to view.

“You… none of you saw it?” he muttered, turning back to his teammates. “You didn’t see it hovering there?”

He locked eyes with Wild, who still had his spear gripped in both hands. The champion broke his gaze, staring down at the dried leaves strewn over the forest floor.

“Um… no. We didn’t. Sorry, ’Rule.”

The Hero of Hyrule felt his stomach plummet to the earth. He looked away, chewing the inside of his cheek.

_Really? How could he be so mistaken about something like this? Was he really going crazy on top of everything else?_

“Do you want to hand over first watch, Hyrule?” inquired Time, who set his shield back on the ground. “I can take over for you if you—”

“No,” the hero clad in earthy tones replied, staring unseeingly at his lantern. “N-no, I’m fine. I can stick it out. It hasn’t even been that long.”

Time eyed him shrewdly, his brow wrinkled in suspicion. “All right… but let us know if you see something again. We can’t take any risks out here in these woods. We’re vulnerable.”

Hyrule nodded half-heartedly and plopped himself back on the ground by his tree. He stared out into the enveloping darkness, clutching the hilt of his weapon as the others tucked back into their bedrolls.

_What just happened? Was he really seeing things?_

Even with the threat deemed gone, the peace was far from restored around camp. The unsettling feeling of being watched remained—holding fast to the spooked heroes. Taking note of Hyrule’s tense demeanor, the Links found themselves unable to relax into their covers, adopting their comrade’s uncanny vigilance. Legend sat up in his bedroll, fidgeting with his rings as he side-eyed the watchful hero close by. Time copied Hyrule’s position, his back to a tree as his singular good eye stared out into the woods opposite his comrade. Wild and Twilight were mumbling softly to one another, while Warrior and Four stared into the lantern light. Sky cradled his sailcloth to his chest and Wind propped himself up from under his covers, staring intently at Hyrule from across camp.

_Great,_ Hyrule thought with a grimace. _Look what you’ve done._

The better part of an hour passed before the sounds of soft breathing began fluttering into the night air. Hyrule looked out at his dozing companions, feeling guilty for being the cause of their restless sleep. Legend lay on his side facing Hyrule, his eye twitching in his sleep. Wind resumed his snoring from before, sprawled out on his stomach. Warrior lay on his back, blinking up at the treetops as he gripped his sheathed weapon at his side. Twilight and Wild were huddled close together, with Sky sidling up next to them. Four muttered softly in his sleep, turning from side to side. On the opposite side of the clearing, Hyrule spotted the Hero of Time, who remained completely alert against the base of his tree. Hyrule sighed, sending out a silent apology to his teammates.

As he turned back to the woods, he realized that his surroundings were tinted red once again, casting the forest in an eerie glow. He whipped his head around to the source, his blood freezing in his veins at the sight. 

There, swaying nearby among the pines, hovered the otherworldly figure. 

It was back.

“Guys, it’s here again!” Hyrule warned, jumping to his feet for the second time. The others shot up at his first word, their hands flying to their weapons. Time, Warrior, and Twilight were already on their feet, braced for combat as the rest of their allies looked to Hyrule for direction.

“So where is it this time?” complained Legend, his voice a slight quiver. “Are you _sure_ it’s not just a trick of the light?”

“No, it’s right there! Ugh, get over here,” Hyrule ordered, moving toward his friend without taking his eyes off the specter. He grabbed Legend by the upper arm and walked him over to his exact location, positioning him in line with the threat. Legend squinted in its direction, his brows creased as Hyrule gripped both his shoulders from behind.

No reaction.

“Hyrule… are you okay?” Sky asked, hesitantly stepping forward. “I couldn’t help but notice you seemed a little off earlier today. Is something wrong?”

_No._

Hyrule released Legend and backed away, his back smacking the trunk of his tree. He braced a hand on the wood, trying to control his breathing.

_No no no no no._

“N-no, I… I don’t…” He turned to face the ghost again, its presence as real to him as the bark beneath his fingertips.

Though faceless, its slitted eyes squinted out from beneath its hood, staring down the unnerved hero. Its transparent body was covered by a pale, ratty sheet, illuminated by the glow of its lantern. A necklace with a skull pendant rested on its bosom, swaying back-and-forth in time with its movement. It moved erratically in the air, swinging its light in the hero’s direction. Almost as if it were taunting him… beckoning him? Hyrule forced out an exhale, commanding his brain to think rationally.

“It… it’s white and it’s got a lantern. It’s floating in the air,” he described, his eyes fixed on the wavering figure. “I… can’t tell what it wants.”

“It sounds like any other ordinary poe,” Four reasoned, tying his headband to his forehead. “Why can’t we see it?”

“Here’s the real question we should be asking,” Warrior submitted. His bright blonde hair was a disarrayed mess, a rare deviation from its usual neatness. “Why did any of us think that spending the night in these woods was a good idea in the first place? You know, the same woods that people have been disappearing in? How does that make sense?”

“When we decided to camp here, we didn’t think there was anything to this other than the tricks of the Lost Woods,” Twilight said, securing his fur pelt to his tunic. “We thought it’d be safer staying here overnight than there. Then we’d check things out in the morning.”

“Yeah, well so much good that’s doing us now,” Warrior argued. “Because apparently there are disturbed spirits at work here, which complicates things if we can’t even see them.”

“We’re not sure that’s the case yet. If something’s there, don’t you think it would have attacked us by now? I’ve never known a monster not to attack.”

“Who knows, but I’m not waiting around all night to find out—”

_“Wait.”_

The bickering heroes pulled up short, spinning around at the interruption. Hyrule turned and was met by the sight of a wide-eyed Hero of Time, his face the color of ash.

Suddenly, Time strode forward, approaching Hyrule at a brisk pace. He stood next to his younger comrade and faced the invisible figure hovering in mid-air. From his pack, he withdrew what looked to be a magenta magnifying glass with three prongs protruding from the top. The glass lens was colored to look like a cat’s eye, the slitted pupil red and ominous. He held the object out at arm’s length, looking through the glass that was pointed directly at the ghostly presence.

His mouth fell open.

“The Phantom Guide.”

“What?” Twilight yapped, stepping closer to his mentor. “What’s that?”

“You can see it?!” Wind gasped, darting forward. “Let me look!”

“What is it, Time?” Wild repeated, rushing over with the others.

Time continued staring at the phantom through the lens, dumbstruck. “The Phantom Guide. It’s a poe that helped guide me across the desert years ago.” He paused, his mind a blur. “It can only be seen with this.”

Shocked, the others hurried over to their designated leader, crowding his personal space. They formed clusters at both sides, standing on tiptoe to get a peek at the monster from over his shoulder. Gasps sounded off one right after another as they stared upon the ghost for the first time, their faces incredulous.

A whirlwind of conflicting emotions tore through Hyrule’s chest. He wasn’t sure whether to be relieved that he wasn’t hallucinating or panicked that they had a real situation on their hands. He stared at the newly revealed poe, which seemed to giggle at him before twirling in a circle.

_I’m not crazy. Thank Hylia I’m not crazy!_

“Wait, you said this thing helped _guide_ you?” Legend inquired, pushing Wild to the side. “As in, it didn’t try to kill you?”

“It never hurt me, no,” Time replied. Coming to his senses, the eldest handed the lens over to Four, moving away as the others flocked around the little hero. “Although that’s not to say it couldn’t…”

Twilight crossed his arms. “Why wouldn’t it attack us, then?” he questioned, his eyes narrowed as he looked over Four’s shoulder. “I’ve never known a poe to stand back like this.”

“I’m not sure,” Time said, “but more importantly, what is it doing all the way over here? And how is Hyrule able to see it?”

All eyes turned toward the shaggy-haired hero.

The Hero of Hyrule blinked, just as confused as his companions. Apparently this monster had a name, and it was one he’d never even heard of. While it was similar to the moas of his world, it had enough differences to where it was a separate entity entirely. He knew he had never seen it before in his life.

So why could he see it now, unaided, when the others could not? There wasn’t anything special about him. It wasn’t like he had anything like Time’s magnifying lens.

_...Or did he?_

Hesitantly, he reached into his traveling bag, shifting around his possessions. He closed his fingers around a familiar object and withdrew it from his bag. Out came a small item no bigger than his hand. He held it in his outstretched palm, showing the others. A wooden cross lay still in his hand, its surface shining with a glossy finish. Hyrule stared at the object, overcome with a peculiar feeling.

“What is that?” Legend questioned, bending down to get a closer look. “Some sort of warding device?”

“I’m not sure,” Hyrule muttered, entranced. “It was under heavy protection in one of the crystal palaces. It helped me see certain enemies I couldn’t see alone.”

The pink-haired hero straightened, putting a hand thoughtfully to his chin. “Huh…”

A few seconds of silence ticked by before the Hero of Warriors shifted, eyeing the poe that continued floating restlessly in the air.

“Well, guess that explains that,” he said, gripping the hilt of his blade uneasily. “But it doesn’t explain what we should do about _him._ Yeah, not too sure about him still.”

“I think we should follow it,” Time proposed, heading back to his belongings. He began strapping his armor to his chest, the silver plates gleaming in the lantern light. “It’s obviously trying to get our attention about something. Let’s trail it and see where it leads us.”

_“What?”_ Twilight choked out, turning toward the older hero in disbelief. “I thought you said it’s potentially dangerous. What will happen if it decides to turn on us? Just how ‘dangerous’ are we talking about here?”

“It’s helped me in the past, so I can’t see a reason not to trust it now,” said Time, securing his gauntlets. “This may be our answer to finding those missing travelers.”

“Yeah… for better or for worse.”

Hearing the apprehension in his protégé’s voice, Time faltered. He stopped the process of donning his armor and directed his attention at his descendant, his eye growing soft. 

“If the answer’s not in the Lost Woods, then it’s got to be here, Pup,” he whispered. “It’s the only lead we have.”

Twilight locked gazes with his mentor, studying the other man. He sighed and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, assenting.

“I trust you.”

With that, Time fastened his Biggoron sword to his back, ready to embark. “All right. I’ll track the Phantom Guide and see where it brings us. Hyrule, you come with me. We’re going to need your charm to keep track of it. The rest of you, stay here on the off-chance that it’s a trap. I’ll leave you the Lens of Truth in case there’s something else out there. We’ll be gone no more than an hour tops. We’ll meet you back here. Stay vigilant—we’ll return soon.”

Hyrule’s heart fluttered in his chest like a trapped fairy in a jar. “Wait, me? You want _me_ to go with you?”

“You’re the one who helped bring this all to light,” Time explained. “Who knows what would have happened had you not been on watch tonight.”

Before Hyrule could say another word, the Hero of Winds sprinted forward, drawing near the departing duo. He had his sword strapped halfway to his back, the sheath swinging wildly as he fidgeted with the straps. “I’ll come! I’ve dealt with _tons_ of poes on my adventures, I can help!”

Looks of exasperation were exchanged around the group of heroes. Warrior strode forward, using a hand to turn the young boy’s shoulder his way. “Are you crazy? We’re not sure what’s lurking in these woods, and poes would be the least of our concerns. You’re staying here.”

“Stop telling me what to do!” the seafarer snapped, throwing off Warrior’s hand. “I’m not listening to you anymore.”

Warrior gaped at his younger counterpart, taken aback. Wind turned back to Time, purposefully ignoring the stunned hero behind him. The Hero of Time pursed his lips, considering the bright-eyed boy who stood before him.

“Wind… I appreciate the offer, but it’s best if we keep a low profile. We need you here at camp.” Their leader tilted his head, his voice apologetic. “I promise we’ll be back soon.”

The Hero of Winds sank at the response, his eyes narrowed at the ground. He turned on his heel, trudging back to his bedroll where he plopped himself down with his arms crossed. Hyrule felt a twinge of pity for his younger friend, which took root next to the fear that was already planted in his chest.

“We’ll be waiting for you,” Twilight assured, addressing the pair of heroes. “Be careful.”

“You too,” returned Time. 

As the others began dressing in protective clothing, Time met Hyrule’s gaze. The older hero inclined his head, and Hyrule nodded his reply. They were ready.

The pair set out into the unknown, with Hyrule leading the way. Hyrule gripped the wooden talisman in one hand and his lantern in the other, his companion following along half a pace behind. 

And for a time, they remained like this, trailing the giggling poe with its bobbing red light—their only company in the black of night.

  


* * *

  


“It’s been twenty minutes. When is it going to quit _doing_ that?”

Time glanced over at his companion, his eyebrow quirked. “Doing what? Guiding us to our potential doom? The more you think like that, the more likely it’ll happen.”

“No, no, it’s… ugh, just look,” Hyrule groaned, thrusting out his wooden cross for Time to take. The older hero accepted it hesitantly, staring up into the sky where he expected their escort to be.

“If by ‘that,’ you mean the overly enthusiastic waving and sticking its tongue out at us? Sounds pretty typical for a poe if you ask me.”

“Yeah, but it’s annoying,” Hyrule grumbled, taking back the wooden charm. He was reluctant to admit it, but the poe’s relentless teasing put him on edge—more so than he already was.

“I’m hoping it won’t be for much longer,” Time said softly, peering at the surrounding darkness. “I told the others we’d only be gone for an hour, and we’ve already used up nearly half that time.”

“Well, what do you think we should do?” Hyrule prodded. “Should we head back and try again in the morning?”

“No, let’s stick this through. I’m pretty familiar with these woods, so the trek back to camp shouldn’t take long. And besides, I’m not even sure if this guy will stick around until then.”

Hyrule looked up at their monstrous escort, glaring as it blew a giant raspberry at them.

“The poes here are normally most active at night,” Time continued, “but this one seems to be an exception. Not only that, but it’s one of the few helpful monsters I’ve come across on my travels… still not too sure why that is, though.”

He stepped over a fallen branch, concentrating as he walked. “Even so, I won’t risk waiting around and having it disappear on us when morning comes. If tracking him in the dead of night means possibly finding those who are lost, then that’s a chance I’m willing to take.”

Hyrule readjusted his grip on his lantern, mulling over their situation. He may have had a pit growing in his stomach since their visit to Castle Town, but he trusted Time’s judgment. He recalled their leader’s pained expression upon hearing the news of the disappearing travelers, and how he had sent word to Malon warning her to stay inside after sundown. It couldn’t have been easy knowing the people of your kingdom were going missing, especially when one of them had the potential to be your family member.

Hyrule chewed the inside of his cheek, thinking back to Malon and their time at the ranch. Aside from his Princess Zelda, he couldn’t think of a kinder soul than their leader’s wife. It was clear to him why Time was so smitten by her: despite having never met them, she had personally ensured that each one of them felt comfortable and at-home during their stay there. Time’s commitment to find the missing travelers was just his way of protecting her from afar—an expression of his love when he couldn’t be there with her in person.

It was enough to make Hyrule step up to the task, despite his inhibitions.

“How are you doing, by the way?” the aforementioned hero asked, interrupting his thoughts. “Sky mentioned back there that you seemed a little off earlier today. Is that true?”

Hyrule turned rigid, his heart rate accelerating in his chest. He fixed his eyes on the light cast by their guide’s lantern, entranced by the red glow. “Um… m’fine,” he slurred. “Just hoping we find the missing travelers, is all.”

Time pursed his lips, unconvinced. “You know you can talk to us if that’s what you need, right? We’re a team. We’re here for you.”

The shaggy-haired hero gripped the talisman tighter, the wood digging into his palm. “I know.”

There was a brief, slightly awkward pause.

“So… _is_ there something you wanted to talk about?”

Hyrule sighed, rubbing at his face with the back of his hand. “N-no, I’m fine. Doing just fine. I-I’m not sure I—”

He came up short, his voice dying in his throat. He stopped in his tracks, his blood turning to ice at the sight before him—or lack thereof.

“It’s gone.”

“What?” Time croaked, pulling up alongside Hyrule. “Are you sure? You can’t see it anywhere?”

“I… I don’t…” He pivoted on his heel, scanning the lit area in case the phantom had merely slipped behind a tree, snaked its way behind him. _Anything._

Nothing.

“I don’t understand,” Hyrule choked out, panicking. “I-I saw it just a minute ago, I swear! I only t-took my eyes off it for a brief second! It was just here, _just here_—”

“Hyrule, it’s okay, relax,” Time reassured his frantic comrade, turning in a circle himself. “We’ll just backtrack a bit, it shouldn’t have gone far. It tends to disappear if you’ve traveled in the wrong direction. Or… if you’ve reached your destination.” The older hero’s eyes sparked with realization, his bright blue eyes piercing the night. He crept toward the dark expanse of woods, beckoning to Hyrule. “Let’s search the trees, see if there’s anything here. Stay close.”

Complying, Hyrule tailed his companion, his heart beating out of his chest. He glanced around at the thick trunks of the neighboring cedars, expecting the ghoul to jump out at them at any instant. It was only then when he noticed how still the surrounding wood was… how silent. Not a cricket to be heard.

A chill trickled down Hyrule’s spine, starting at the base of his neck. He locked eyes with Time, his ear twitching as he listened intently. He held his breath, straining to hear any suspicious noises ringing out from the forest depths.

“Well… you’re an interesting bunch, hmm?”

Hyrule jumped a foot in the air, rivaling the height of his jumping spell. He spun around and drew his blade in a flash, with Time doing the same on his side. His eyes darted between the trees, searching for the owner of the unexpected voice. He steeled himself for a fight, his nerves shot as he forced himself to keep still.

“Now, now, don’t get so wound up,” the cackling voice continued. “Why don’t you come a little closer? Heh heh… I won’t bite.”

The two heroes side-eyed one another, wary to do any such thing. Then, slowly, the Hero of Time began making his way over to a large pine from which the voice emanated, his sword leveled chest high. Hyrule followed, peering around from behind Time’s back.

As the pair circled around the tree, they observed a gaping cavity carved into the thick trunk—a cavernous maw suitable for a hiding place. At first, they spotted nothing of note, failing to find any indicators of the voice’s origin. However, upon further inspection of the hollowed out trunk, Hyrule noticed a small figure curled up in the orifice, shrouded in shadow. Hyrule threw up his lantern, casting the figure in light.

He nearly gasped. The hero next to him _did._

It was a gangly and unsightly thing. Though it appeared to be human in form, it seemed undernourished—a thin shape of hard lines and angles. Its bare arms and legs were pale and leathery, the tendons standing out like rivers on a map. A dirty rag adorned its body, the edges frayed and torn. An embroidered violet sash displaying the Hyrulean crest was tied to its middle, hugging tight to its frame. A long purple shawl covered its whole body, the hood veiling its face.

“My, oh my. It seems that my little friend fulfilled the measure of his creation,” snickered the ghastly figure. Its voice was high-pitched and shrill, male in tone. “I’m surprised you were able to spot him. Most people can’t see him, you know. You seem to be just what I’m looking for.”

Hyrule gaped at the stranger, confused by its words. _Just what it’s looking for...?_ He glanced over at Time, trying to gauge his leader’s reaction. 

Time’s mouth hung open in surprise, caught off guard. His singular good eye was comically round, shocked by the presence that sat before him. Unsure of what to make of the older man’s response, Hyrule cleared his throat, praying that he didn’t sound as timid as he felt. 

“Um… ‘little friend’? You mean the Phantom Guide?”

“Ah, so you recognized him then, hmm?” the stranger replied. “Heh heh… you don’t have to be so frightened. I can read minds, you know.”

Hyrule clammed up, his mind drawing a blank. Thankfully, the Hero of Time chose that moment to come to Hyrule’s rescue, saving him from a response.

“What are you doing here?” the scarred hero breathed. “I didn’t think the Kingdom of Hyrule was a conducive place to run your business.”

The stranger tilted its head, surprised by the comment. “Have we… met?”

For a brief pause, Time stared stupefied at the speaker, speechless. Then, his expression hardened—a resentful look that was not lost on the Hero of Hyrule. The scarred hero sheathed his sword and crossed his arms, turning away. “I guess not.”

The cloaked figure sat motionless, pondering. It tilted its head in the opposite direction, seeming to study the older hero. “You seem to know an awful lot about me for someone I’ve never met. I think I would have remembered a face as handsome as yours, hmm?”

Time bore down on the stranger, his eye burning with a fire of unknown origins. “That’s not important,” he retorted, his tone brisk. “What are you doing here? What do you want with us?”

The hooded stranger considered the Hero of Time a while longer, lost in thought. Then, it sat up from within its hollow, raising its bent knees to its chest.

“There’s been an overwhelming amount of evidence of new poes in this area,” it began. “Poes that I’m dying to get my hands on. You mentioned that Castle Town wouldn’t take kindly to my line of work: you’d be correct. For that reason, I’ve been largely undercover… that is, until I harnessed the ability of the guiding ghost. A worthwhile endeavor, it seems, seeing that it’s brought you to me.”

Hyrule shivered in the cool night air, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. _New poes?_

“I’ve been watching you, you know,” the stranger resumed, “and I decided to relocate here for the time being, knowing you’d follow in pursuit of those missing citizens. After all—what’s a kingdom without a band of brave, strapping lads to save it, hmm?”

Time unleashed a growl, stepping forward threateningly. “I asked you once, and I’ll ask you again: what do you want with us? We have no interest in going poe hunting for you.”

The hunched figure cackled, its shoulders shaking in mirth. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that if I were you. It so happens that I have some information that I believe you’d consider quite valuable—information on those you seek to find.”

Hyrule inhaled sharply, stunned by the revelation. He raised his lantern higher, trying to get a look at the stranger’s shrouded face. “You know where the missing travelers are? How?”

“Yeah, how could you possibly know without being responsible?” added Time, his eye narrowed in disgust.

The robed figure grew quiet, halting its simpering laughter. Suddenly, it lifted its head, its hood sliding back enough for them to gaze upon its face for the first time.

Hyrule nearly dropped his lantern.

In place of a human face existed a glowing red orb—the same shade of red as the Phantom Guide’s lamp light. Hyrule took a step back, disturbed by the unnatural sight.

“You might consider me an opportunist,” said the glowing-faced stranger. “I sensed restless spirits causing a disturbance in this forest, and I wanted to make a profit off the harvest. Can you fault me?”

From inside the tree, the figure withdrew a long wooden staff. It jabbed the point into the ground by their feet, gripping the wood tightly with clawed fingers. “We each have something to gain from one another, have we not? I want these poes; you want these people back. So I’ll make you a deal: you help me, and I’ll give you the information you’re after. No tricks.”

The two heroes glanced over at each other, reviewing their options. Time squeezed the bridge of his nose, releasing a drawn-out sigh. “Give us a minute,” he said. He ushered Hyrule away from the hooded figure, positioning them behind another large cedar that grew nearby.

“Who is that, Time?” Hyrule whispered. “Is he a monster?”

“No… or at least not a traditional one,” Time explained, leaning up against the tree. “He’s a poe collector. He buys, researches, and sells the spirits of vanquished poes. And he seems pretty convinced we’re the ones who should do his dirty work.”

Hyrule wiped his palms on his trousers, his hands clammy. “So what should we do? Do you think he’s telling the truth?”

Time glared at the ground, his good eye clouding over. “I do. And I don’t like it, but if it will help us find the travelers, then it’s worth it. But first, I wanted to see where your headspace was in all this.”

Hyrule’s heart skipped a beat. He dropped his head, burdened by the weight of this decision. 

His intuition told him that Time was right—that this road led to a path of discovery. On the other hand, he couldn’t shake the viselike grip of fear, which had him in its clutches ever since they first arrived in the forest. He thought back to the daydream he had earlier that evening, one that had quickly dissolved into a nightmare. He thought back to all the horrific flashbacks he’d been experiencing as of late, and of how powerless he felt to stop them.

_The young helpless hero, trapped in an endless expanse of corridors and booby traps, lost and without a guide. Enemies ambushed him from all sides, their teeth gnashing and their daggers dashing… each hungry to enact revenge on the Hylian child that murdered their master._

_His sleeping princess, doomed to sleep forever._

_Red. So much **red.**_

_No way out, no way out, **no way out—!**_

“Hyrule?”

The distracted hero started, jerking back to the present. He was trembling, his mind stuck in a reality that his body no longer was. He shook his head, trying to collect his thoughts. 

“Uh… y-yeah. I think we should do it too,” he assented. “It’s our best bet.”

Time eyed his younger friend disbelievingly, the concern evident on his face. He blew out a fatigued breath, running a hand through his summer blonde hair. “All right. Let’s tell him.”

After settling their agreement, the Poe Collector took up his staff once again. He began drawing in the dirt, the shapes barely discernible in the dark. Hyrule lowered his lantern, trying to keep his hand steady as he shined the light lower on the ground.

“My observations have led me to suspect that a group of poes are causing mayhem from underground,” the Poe Collector explained. He drew four separate circles in the dirt, arranged in a two-by-two grid. “Four poes, to be exact.”

Time huffed in dismay, appearing as if he had swallowed something sour.

The Poe Collector ignored him, continuing his dirt drawings. He separated the circles with two lines that formed a cross, splitting them up into their own sections. “Somehow, these poes have been opening rifts in the earth, causing unsuspecting travelers to fall through. As you know, this tends to occur after sundown—the time when their power is at its peak. Collect the essences of these four poes and bring them to me. If you do that, I’m positive the disappearances should stop.”

Hyrule’s brow furrowed, puzzling over the stranger’s words. _Rifts in the earth? What did that even mean?_

“But be warned,” the hooded figure whispered. “I suspect that rifts aren’t the only enchantments these poes are capable of.” He drew a large square in the dirt, boxing in the four circles. “I suggest you use caution.”

Hyrule and Time locked gazes, troubled by the warning. If Hyrule knew anything about evil spirits, it was that their magic was easily underestimated.

“Now listen closely,” continued the ghost hunter, “and I’ll reveal the location of one of these rifts to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Time is still suffering from the realization that he's been largely forgotten in his world. I can only imagine he's harboring a little resentment over that. Oh, the toils of time...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule faces a surprise around every corner. He fires back with one of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you hate me if I told you this one's 1K longer than the last one? >.<
> 
> It's been a hard couple of weeks, so thank you for your patience!

The crunching of twigs beneath their feet cracked through the night like a whip, slicing through the stillness in the air. Nature itself seemed to have vanished into the void; not an owl’s screech or a cricket’s chirp to be heard. The woods, hushed and lifeless without the wind’s reviving breath. The moon, a shimmering sliver above the pines, thin as a bow’s curve—a ghost’s smile.

Drowsy and sluggish, the Links trudged through the underbrush, fighting the fatigue that pulled at their eyelids. Their lanterns swung like pendulums through the thick darkness, dispersing their shadows and contouring the bags that hung beneath their eyes. Though they lumbered with heavy footsteps, a sense of urgency gripped them to their cores, driving them onward to the task at hand.

Hyrule let out a shaky exhale, rubbing his palms against his trousers.

_He was so jumpy. Why was he this jumpy?_

He observed the Hero of Time from the corner of his eye, knowing he was receiving the same treatment when Time thought he wasn’t looking. Hyrule knew he wasn’t acting like himself, and he knew he was doing nothing to alleviate the mounting tension in the group. Still, he couldn’t help but listen to the voice inside his head, which sounded off warnings on repeat like alarm bells.

_Beware… beware…_

The disturbed teen gave his head a rapid shake, hoping to clear the bothersome thoughts from his headspace. He reflected on the reunion that occurred a short while ago and on the antsy state he and Time found their companions in—how it was a feeling that seemed to increase with every passing word of their findings.

_“Poe Collector?” Legend had asked point-blank. “How do we know we can trust this guy? Seems kinda sketchy if you ask me.”_

_“He’s definitely eccentric, I’ll give you that,” Time responded, his good eye furrowed in contemplation. “But he’s not deceptive. He knows where the missing villagers are, and the only reason he knows is because it has something to do with profitable poes.”_

_“Yeah? Well if that’s all there is to it, then what’s got Hyrule all in a tizzy? What’s wrong, Hyrule?”_

_Hyrule’s face flushed at the attention. “I… nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.”_

_“If nothing’s wrong, then why are you so jittery, huh?” Legend pushed. “Is there something we should know that you’re not telling us?”_

_Hyrule flushed even harder, his stomach swooping into a dive. He hated lying to Legend, but he hated making a mountain out of a molehill even more. _

_“Th-there’s nothing you need to know. I’m just a little tired, is all. I-I don’t—”_

_“If you have even the slightest inkling that something’s up with this guy, then spit it out. We’re running on little sleep here, and if we end up with a knife in the back when we should have seen it coming a mile away—”_

_“Legend, lay off,” Four demanded. “Hyrule probably looks like he’s seen a ghost because he_ did _just see a ghost. There’s nothing else to it.”_

Nothing else to it…

Hyrule shook his head a second time, causing his flyaway curls to bounce around his face. Legend was right. None of them had gotten decent sleep and tempers were flaring because of it—a dangerous combination for the mission they were about to take on. Their crankiness sure wouldn’t do them any favors when it came to harvesting the souls of four mischievous poes that were supposedly wreaking havoc in Time’s Hyrule.

Though the Poe Collector was the least of their worries…

Hyrule shivered, chilled by something other than the night air. He flexed the wrist of his lantern hand, trying to work some feeling back into his fingers. 

Though Legend had relented with the questions, Hyrule couldn’t help but agree that something felt off. Something was causing him to overreact… and the rest of the group seemed to be picking up on it.

_Just let it go,_ Hyrule urged himself. _You’ve all fought ghosts plenty of times before. Just let it go._

“So about this Poe Collector,” offered Twilight from behind. “You said he knows where these people are… how? And what do poes have to do with it?”

“He studies them,” Time explained from Hyrule’s side. “And I’m not sure why, but somehow he tracked multiple poes to this area and found that they’ve been trapping people underground.”

“If finding these people are our main concern, then why go through with poe hunting at all?” Warrior inserted. “We don’t know how dangerous these things are, and this guy’s collection business really isn’t any concern of ours.”

“That’s a dangerous way of thinking,” Time warned with a frown. “He’s given us valuable information, and I’m not about to break a promise. Plus, who’s to say the issue will stop after the travelers are found? I won’t rest until those poes are taken down.”

“Okay, well that makes one of us,” murmured Legend as he stepped over an overgrown tree root, “but how about the rest of us? We have to sleep _some time,_ Old Man. How long is this going to go on for?”

“The destination he provided isn’t much farther. We’ll reach the main path in ten minutes and we should find the spot where people have been falling through. I’m thinking we’ll lower ourselves down, find the missing travelers, and lead them out. Then we’ll rest up and continue our hunt for the poes in the morning.” Time glanced warily at the sleepy Hero of the Skies, whose head seemed to be nodding in place as he walked.

“I hope we find that they’re my poes,” smirked the Hero of Winds from the center of the group. “They can possess you if you’re not careful, but as long as you’ve got some light and a mirror shield, they’re easy pickings. They do the funniest little dance when you shine a light on them!”

“Why would you want that?” Warrior scoffed. “The last time we came across monsters from a different world, most of them were infected. That’s bad news for us.”

“_You’re_ the one who’s bad news,” Wind grumbled. “I bet you’ve never even seen a poe in your life, haven’t you War?”

“Of course I have! I’ll have you know that in my kingdom, many of the captains serving in the Dark Forces were poes. They’re dark magic wielders, and none of them should be taken lightly—”

“SKY, WATCH OUT!”

In a split second, Hyrule found himself from one end of the group to the other, moving faster than he thought he could. Before anyone could react, he rammed full force into the unsuspecting Chosen Hero, sending them both flying. They crashed into a nearby tree, collapsing in a rumpled heap as Hyrule landed heavily on top of his comrade. Panicked shouts rang out around the group, demanding answers from the pair of stunned heroes.

“Great goddesses! What happened?!”

“Are you okay, Sky?”

“What’s wrong with Hyrule?”

“He tackled Sky! Why’d he tackle Sky?”

“See?! It _is_ one of my poes! He’s been possessed!”

“STOP!” Hyrule yelled, throwing out a hand to halt his teammates’ advances. “Don’t move!”

The group of heroes froze in their tracks, eyeing each other in horror. Hyrule pushed himself off his dazed comrade, nursing his shoulder that was surely bruised by now.

“Don’t move!” the desperate hero repeated. “There’s a hole! There’s a giant hole in the ground that Sky nearly fell through!” He pointed to the ground a few feet away, drawing a circle in the air with his finger.

The others crept forward, inspecting the indicated area. They threw out their lanterns, casting light on the dark space that opened up in the forest floor—a space which dropped to unknown depths.

“Are you talking about a foxhole here?” Twilight asked, moving his light around. “I don’t see anything that’s big enough to warrant ‘giant.’”

“No, no, not a foxhole!” Hyrule scoffed, exasperated. “It’s a giant hole, one big enough to swallow a dodongo! One where if Wild takes one more step, he’ll fall right through!”

From a distance, Wild’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, disappearing into his feathery blonde bangs. He sent a dubious look toward his mentor, who returned his gaze with a silent question. A brief pause elapsed before Wild gave a one-shouldered shrug, lowering himself to the forest floor.

Gingerly, the champion braced both knees on the ground, guided by Twilight’s lantern. He rested his hands on his lap, surveying the land. “Here?” he inquired in a quiet voice. Hyrule nodded vigorously in reply.

Slowly, Wild reached out with extended fingers, hovering over the dark expanse. He lowered his hand, coming extremely close to ground level. As he grabbed at something in the air, his fingers made a fist, appearing to close around nothing. Astonished, the long-haired hero’s jaw dropped, his brain short circuiting as he moved his hand around the empty space where the grass was supposed to be.

“Whoa!” the Hero of Winds exclaimed, his hands covering his mouth in surprise. “Wild’s hand is going through the floor! _He’s possessed too!_"

“Don’t be silly,” Time admonished, uncovering his magenta magnifying glass once more. “I should have realized this would happen again. From now on, this stays out.”

Time moved to Wild’s side, item in hand. He held the Lens of Truth out at arm’s length, inviting his companions to look through the glass with him. Cautiously, the others gathered around the older hero, watching their steps. Like before, each of their faces morphed into disbelief as they tried to come to grips with the invisible world around them.

“It’s a… huge pit,” Warrior stated dumbly. He gripped the hilt of his blade, his mouth set. “Seems like one of those rifts you were talking about.”

“There must be multiple in this area, since this isn’t where we were told to go,” Time theorized. He took a knee and ran his hand along the edge, watching as dirt dislodged and fell into the gap. “No wonder so many people have been falling through…”

The smallest hero stepped back from the gaping pit, his arms crossed. “How deep is it, Time? Do you see anyone down there?”

Time peered over the edge with his lantern held out, his good eye squinted. “No… it’s too dark. I couldn’t tell you what’s down there.”

“Hello?” Wild projected into the pit, his hands cupping his mouth. The echo continued for multiple seconds, losing itself underground.

No response.

“Oh! Why don’t we drop something down?” offered Wind. The young seafarer picked up a palm-sized rock, rolling it around in his hand. “That way we’ll be able to listen for when it hits the bottom.”

The scarred hero pursed his lips in thought before giving a single nod. He stepped back from the edge, waving the youngest hero forward.

Treading carefully, the Hero of Winds creeped to the edge of the pit and held the rock out before him. He waited a few seconds before he released it, letting it fall the unknown distance below.

Hyrule counted the seconds.

One…

Two—

_ **THUNK.** _

The clatter of stone resounded from below, the impact reverberating around the cavern. As the echoes faded, the Links eyed one another apprehensively, each considering the implications.

“Not even a two-second drop,” Warrior remarked as he pulled at the scarf around his neck. “Deep enough to hurt, but not enough to kill… probably.”

Behind him, Hyrule heard a shuddering breath. He turned to see Sky trembling against the trunk of the tree they crashed against, his face pale. 

“Phew… thanks, Hyrule,” the Skyloftian breathed, chuckling nervously. “You… probably just saved my life there.”

Hyrule stood frozen, not knowing what to say. His hand gripped the wooden cross from inside his traveling pouch in a weak attempt to keep himself from wobbling.

“Well. Looks like Hyrule has saved our skins once again,” the Hero of Legend smirked. The pink-haired teen sauntered up to his flustered friend, giving him a good-natured shoulder bump. “Not surprised. Glad to have you on the team.”

Hyrule winced as Legend’s shoulder collided with his bruised one. He shook his head, embarrassed by the spotlight.

“I… I just—”

“Yes, he did. When in doubt, stay close to Hyrule,” Time agreed. The older hero straightened to his full height, glaring down at the hole that lie waiting for unsuspecting passersby. “Let’s hurry down. If people really have been falling through, then they must be hurt… if not worse. But stay together. Use caution.”

Time locked eyes with his protégé. With a nod, Twilight stepped forward, pulling his retractable clawshot from his inventory. In a flash, he launched the clawed device at the nearest sturdy tree branch that hung overhead. It stuck against the bark, its finger-like appendages wrapped tightly around the girth. With a strong jerk of his arm, he tugged at the branch to test its limits. It didn’t budge.

Slowly, the brawny Hero of Twilight stepped off the edge, extending the chain link cable inch by inch. He descended into the darkness until he disappeared entirely, the sound of the metallic chain piercing the night. After a few seconds, the chain stopped abruptly, cutting off the grating noise. The Links held their collective breath, listening for any sign of a response.

“You can come down now!” Twilight’s muted voice sounded from below. “There’s some light in the distance, but I can’t really see what’s down here. I have the chain steady, so it’s ready when you are.”

One by one, the Links began sliding down the length of the cable, following after the Hero of Twilight. As Legend secured thick gloves to protect his hands from the bite of the chain, Hyrule turned away, trying to force down the contents of his stomach.

He could find no rational explanation for these intrusive feelings. They had fought plenty of monsters during their short time together as heroes, and none of those experiences had caused such a visceral reaction from him. Despite having no reason, he couldn’t dismiss the growing sense of dread that took up residence in his gut.

But what was he supposed to do? Tell his friends to back off, to abandon a quest that would surely save innocent lives? The mere thought made him even more sick.

“Hyrule? You coming?”

He was transported back to the present, where a curious Four stood poised at the edge of the hole. The teen with the multicolored tunic gripped the chain link tightly in both hands, an eyebrow raised in question. There was no one else present.

“Um… yeah. I’m, uh… right behind you.”

With an encouraging smile, Four stepped off the edge, using his feet to guide the speed of his descent. As the little hero disappeared from view, Hyrule moved to take his place, rubbing his gloved hands together. He came to the edge and grasped the lifeline before him, staring into the black abyss below.

_Don’t look down,_ he told himself as his feet left the ground. _Stop worrying,_ he pressed as his hands worked to support his weight. _Everything is as it should be. Nothing’s wrong._ Bit by bit, he lowered himself into the gaping hole, the forest floor disappearing above his head.

Everything went dark.

His senses felt immediately pressed upon, stifling his breath and compressing the sides of his head. A familiar and unpleasant odor wafted to his nose, causing his already sick stomach to revolt in protest. Hyrule squeezed his eyes shut, knowing it didn’t make a difference but determined to shut out as much as he could regardless. He gripped the chain tighter as he focused on the placement of his hands, the metal digging into the padding of his gloves. He held his breath, prepared to feel the jaws of death swallow him whole at any moment.

_Any second now..._

“Whoa, easy,” a husky voice greeted him from the void. He felt a pair of strong hands at his waist, halting his progress. Blind, Hyrule released the chain link cable and stumbled forward, his feet meeting the slick floor. As he threw out his hands, he immediately felt thick, soft fur under his fingertips, grounding him in the disorienting dark. He clutched at his new lifeline, the hair poking out between his fingers.

“We’re all here and accounted for,” the Hero of Twilight’s voice sounded at his ear. He felt a reassuring pat on his shoulder. “Uh… you can let go now, Hyrule.”

The younger hero unclenched the fur pelt draped over Twilight’s shoulders, wobbling as he tried to regain his balance. With the click of a switch, Twilight released the locking mechanism of his clawshot, the chain whirring noisily as it retracted back into its base.

“Yuck, what’s that smell?” Wind was heard saying in disgust. “Are we in the sewers or something?”

“It’s so dark,” Sky’s voice rang out from somewhere on Hyrule’s left. “Does anyone have a light on hand?”

“Working on it,” Legend grumbled from nearby. There was the sound of fidgeting and the squeak of a lantern hinge before light suddenly flooded the area. Hyrule blinked, his retinas burning with the afterimage of Legend’s lamp.

It was a dim and cavernous space. Gray stone walls boxed them in on all four sides, running the length from floor to ceiling. Grime and dirt caked the crevices between the stones, accumulated from years of neglect. Nothing was present except for a single sconce that lit the end of the rectangular room, revealing an arched doorway admitting passage into the next chamber. A slight draft blew in through that doorway, bringing with it the abhorrent odor they detected upon entering. Hyrule fought the urge to be sick, unhinged by an instinctual sense of familiarity.

“Where is this, Old Man?” Warrior asked, pivoting in place as he tried to get a good look at his surroundings. “You ever been down here?”

Time’s singular good eye was perfectly round, his face petrified with alarm. “I… I haven’t seen anything like this, no. We have underground grottos sprinkled throughout the kingdom, but… not like this. Nothing like this.”

At that moment, a high-pitched shriek sounded off in the distance, traveling through the open door. As the shrill sound ricocheted off the walls, the Links gripped their weapons, ready for the unexpected company that might greet them.

The Hero of Hyrule froze, his knees locking. It was as if he had become a prisoner inside his own body, gripped with a terror that overrode his intellect. He broke out in a cold sweat, his scalp tingling with fright. 

Desperate to get a better sense of his environment, the perturbed hero reached inside his satchel and procured his lantern, fumbling to light the wick. As the lamp ignited, he threw out his hand to block the harsh light that shone forth. He lowered his head, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

A big mistake.

_ **Red.** _

Red everywhere.

Red in appalling amounts.

Red, pooling on the floor at his feet. Red, running between the crevices in the stone. Red, outlining in bold the stone blocks below him. Red, bleeding into his shoes, into his ears—into his _sanity._

Blood. So much blood.

_Why is there so much blood?!_

And just like that, it clicked.

Panicking, Hyrule shot backward, nearly slipping on the wet crimson floor. A ringing started up in his ears, crowding out every emotion except the fear; a primal fear that caused his heart rate to spiral out of control. He whipped his head from side to side, desperate to find another escape route, a way back out through the hole from which they came—a way to save them from this diabolical nightmare.

_I can’t do this. I can’t do this_ again.

_I’ve gotta get out of here. We all have to leave now!_

He spun around, fleeing to the edge of the chamber. He threw up his lantern as he scanned the perimeter, searching for a way out—another exit, a crawlspace, vines that allowed escape through the top—_anything._ He neared the wall, the sound of his panting mixing with the pounding in his ears.

And that’s when he saw _them._

Crumpled figures. Humanoid forms, resting in heaps along the wall. Contorted limbs, twisting in unnatural directions. Bits of who-knows-what, from which emanated the acrid fumes.

Bones.

_Bodies._

Red.

So—

Much—

**RED.**

His lantern fell.

_Dead. Gone. Abandoned. Utterly destroyed._

_He ran through the ransacked town, dodging left and right. He ran as fast as his muscular legs could carry him, zooming past the hostility, the death, the unbridled chaos that ran rampant through the streets. He could see them now, clear as day—the evil spirits that had ravaged this little community, forcing its survivors to flee. He knew how futile it was to fight, how any attempt to eradicate the demons would be in vain. He resolved to look past them, to reunite with the old magician who lie buried in the wreckage of the village, awaiting his return. Awaiting a savior._

_He grit his teeth as he sprinted past, his pulse pounding, his legs pumping, his head splitting at the seams. Decayed corpses littered the ground around him, their presence a harbinger of ruin. He steeled himself against the sight, pressing forward and shutting his mind to the devastation. He couldn’t bear to look—couldn’t bear to look upon his failures with his own eyes._

_Failures that were his responsibility._

“Hyrule! Hyrule, listen to me!”

_He had to keep moving, but he couldn’t get out, he couldn’t budge, couldn’t breathe—_

“Hyrule, please!”

_So much red, so much red, so much red—_

“Hyrule!”

_SO MUCH RED—_

“LINK!”

The Hero of Hyrule’s eyes shot open, bloodshot and crazed. He found himself sitting on the floor facing away from the wall, crouched in fetal position as he tore at the pressure building at his temples. He struggled against the unseen weight holding him down, meeting resistance as his nails were peeled back from where they dug into his skin.

“Get—off—_ngh_—gotta leave, we gotta leave—”

“Hyrule,” a familiar voice begged, prying away his fingers, “_please._ You’re losing us.”

His willpower crumbled.

Drained, Hyrule stilled, gulping in air. As he grasped the hands pressed to his temples, he allowed his face to be tilted upward, forced to gaze into the electric blue eyes of the Hero of Legend.

“Th-the villagers… the travelers,” Hyrule stammered thickly. “It’s… they’ve…”

“I know,” Legend forced out in a pained voice. “We were too late. They’re gone.”

The words were like daggers to his heart. Hyrule squeezed his eyes shut again, shaking his head dolefully.

_It was his fault. It was always his fault, no matter what he did._

“You’ve been here before, haven’t you?” Legend inquired, his tone unusually soft. “And obviously it’s nowhere good. But don’t let it get to you, okay? We’ll find these Hylia-forsaken poes and put a stop to their—”

“No!” Hyrule cried, his voice breaking. He shot to his feet, nearly toppling backward had Legend not steadied him. “No no no, you don’t understand. Y-you don’t understand, they’re vicious, murderous, ruthless! We’ve gotta get out of here, we _all_ have to leave!”

“Hyrule, we’ll be okay,” Legend assured. “What they’re doing is barbaric, but we won’t stand for it. We’re not letting them get away with—”

“No! Not—not poes! It’s… it’s… they...!”

“Hyrule,” Legend soothed, staring intently into the traveler’s hazel eyes, “you’ve got to calm down. You’re unraveling.”

Hyrule blew out a pitiful-sounding breath, forcing his hyperactive lungs to slow down. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, focusing on his breathing as he allowed the blinking colors to saturate his vision.

_In…_

_Out._

_In…_

_Out._

_In…_

He couldn’t believe himself. He couldn’t _believe_ that he allowed himself to lose his cool like this when so many people were depending on him. And in front of Legend too, no less—the reasonable and controlled Hero of Legend, whom he was sure had been through far worse than Hyrule ever had.

Legend must have thought him weak.

After a few agonizing minutes, Hyrule slowly dropped his hands from his face. He looked down at the red-soaked ground, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze. From the corner of his eye, he caught the young Hero of Winds staring at him in wide-eyed shock, his face a kaleidoscope of terror. Hyrule swallowed, trying to unstick his parched throat.

“This is... this is my world,” he explained in a choked voice. “The… the _under_world.”

His voice stuck. He tried clearing his throat, but to no avail. He shook his head, turning away from the horror scene that lie within the glow of his fallen lantern.

Legend stepped forward, proffering his water canteen to his distraught friend. “You know this place, we got that. That’s good, because now you’ll be able to guide us through. And I know this is less than ideal, but we can turn this around. We just gotta find those poes—”

“_No._ No,” Hyrule moaned, shooing the canteen away. “You don’t understand. This is part of an underground maze system—a d-dangerous labyrinth!” He pulled up short, trying to center himself before he lost control again. He took a deep breath, releasing it in a shaky exhale.

“Th-there are monsters down here. _Real_ monsters that have wiped out towns. And they… they want blood.”

Legend paused, his brow furrowed as he worked to formulate a response. “Hyrule, _all_ monsters want blood. It’s the sad reality of things, but—”

“No! No, they’re not… it’s… they’ve…”

Once again, Hyrule’s voice caught in his throat. _What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he say anything?_

“Look,” Legend began in a strained voice, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose, “I know this is bad. We all wanted to safely return those civilians, and to see firsthand that they met a violent end is…” The pink-haired hero trailed off, blinking forcefully with a pained expression. “But we’ll make sure this never happens again. We just restocked on supplies, so we’re prepared. We’ll find these four poes, take whatever they throw at us, and bring them to the Poe Collector. We can do this. Okay?”

Hyrule bit his lip, trying to still his trembling frame. Legend was right. Legend was right because this time, Hyrule wouldn’t have to do this alone. He was with eight very capable heroes—heroes who had fought through the worst that evil had to offer and always came out alive and well on the other side. They could do anything.

He wasn’t alone.

With shy eyes, Hyrule glanced around at the rest of the group, his cheeks flushed in shame. Every one of them looked grim and nauseated, their faces pinched. At the back of the group, Hyrule spotted the Hero of Time, his limp hair falling like curtains around the sides of his face. He looked physically ill, hunched over as Twilight rested a comforting hand on his back.

“Was a… dead end,” Time rasped. “Couldn’t… get out.”

Hyrule’s stomach clenched, feeling the depth of Time’s pain. No doors, no other means of escape… no way out. The only visible exit was the one in front of them—the one where Hyrule was sure the monsters had come through and cornered the unfortunate victims. He didn’t count the one up top, as he doubted any of the travelers had their own personal clawshots like they did.

_Those poor people..._

“I never realized these ‘rifts’ weren’t just holes in the ground,” Time continued, his voice small. “They’re rifts in the fabric of the universe. A merging of worlds.”

The scarred leader straightened slowly, guided by his protégé’s steadying hand. He took a shuddering breath, running a hand through his thin hair. 

“I… I have no clue how your typical poe could pull off something of this caliber. I don’t know if fusing two separate universes like this is significant in any way… but I know it has to be stopped. We have to stop it as soon as possible—before more innocents meet the same fate.”

Sullen nods answered around the group. Time readjusted the gauntlet on his wrist, his mouth a thin line.

“Let’s move on. If this place is as dangerous as Hyrule says it is, then we’ll want to be vigilant. As Legend said, we shouldn’t be wanting for supplies, so that’s a plus. Hyrule can help prepare us for what’s to come, so we’ll manage. If we come across any poes from my world, I suggest taking them out with the bow. That’s always worked well for me in the past, so I suspect it’ll work now. Hyrule… after you.”

Hyrule took a deep breath, his eyes set on the open doorway. With a clenched jaw, he stepped forward, leading his companions away from the dead-end chamber toward the single exit at the end of the hall.

Though he found himself in good company, Hyrule grew pale when he thought about having to lead the group. It was a mantle he felt unequipped to bear; one he somehow knew would end horribly.

Yet despite his immense disquiet, they forged ahead, all the while mindful of the hair-raising screeches that rang out through the underground labyrinth.

  


* * *

  


“Hylia above, is there a map for this place? When you said it was a maze, I didn’t think it would be _this_ bad.”

Hyrule glanced over at the Hero of Warriors, his lips puckered in irritation. “There might be, but I don’t always find them. I mostly just tend to try all the walls until I find what I’m looking for.”

Warrior rolled his eyes, annoyed. “It’s no wonder you’re always lost. There’s no rhyme or reason to this dungeon!”

They had only been venturing underground for ten minutes, and already the group was feeling discouraged. Though they thankfully hadn’t run across any poes or enemies of the sort, they had run into more remains that they very purposefully tried to ignore. In addition, they were having difficulty keeping track of their precise location. All the rooms were dimly lit and looked the same, with slight variations in the placement of sconces and statues. At this point, Legend had pulled out some parchment paper and was tracing his own map, meticulously detailing each room and their exits and entrances.

“I’ve used maps plenty of times before,” Hyrule explained, feeling defensive. “It’s not my fault they’re so impossible to find.”

The blue-clad Hero of the Wild whirled around to face his adventuring partner, his hair flipping around his head. “You can read maps? I never thought… wait, so you can read?!”

Hyrule scowled at his companion, his brows creased together. “I’m not stupid. I literally own a book of magic, how could you think I couldn’t read?”

Wild threw up his hands in response, trying to pacify his incensed friend. “No, no, I didn’t, I just… I mean, I’ve never even seen you look at a map. Haven’t you said before that they’re kinda pointless?”

Hyrule continued giving his friend a dirty look, unamused. “You’re one to talk! And I’ll have you know that I’ve never seen _you_ look at a map before either.”

Wild shrugged, admitting defeat. 

As they reached another doorway, Hyrule motioned for them to slow down, which prompted them to draw their weapons. As they crept forward, they peeked out from behind the doorway, their lanterns casting light into the area.

The sight made them freeze.

A purple poe with a ruby headpiece hovered near the ceiling at the far end of the room. Though it was hard to make out, it carried a torch that burned with a bright violet flame, giggling as it waved the light back and forth on a spot on the ceiling. Despite being preoccupied with its task, the Links ducked out of sight as it turned their way, cautious so it wouldn’t see them. Its eyes glowed bright red—a red that was hard to mistake for anything else.

“It’s infected. Of course it is,” Time growled under his breath. He angled his head to get a better view of the scene, eyeing the movements of the torch. “It looks like it’s creating another rift. There must be tons of them...”

Four ran a hand down the flat of his blade. “At least we can see them now. I’ll take that.”

“Wait,” the Chosen Hero interrupted, gesturing at the ceiling at large. “Are those what I think they are?”

Hyrule traced the direction of Sky’s pointed finger, looking up high. Though unnoticeable at first, there appeared to be several small shapes attached to the ceiling. They quivered in place, very much alive despite seeming harmless from a distance.

“Keese,” said Twilight, pulling his bow. “Could have been worse.”

Hyrule studied the new room, analyzing its layout. Though it was dim, it was apparent that several large blocks lay scattered about—the only objects present aside from the ones up top.

“So here’s the plan,” began Time, who nocked an arrow to his own bow. “We’ll take them all out simultaneously. One of us will move forward, using those blocks as cover. Once he gets to the block at the far side, he’ll give the signal, and he and Twilight will start firing on the poe. Twilight has his hawkeye, so he can target the poe from here. The rest of us will target the keese. Wipe out as many as you can.”

The scarred hero looked at Wild, who seemed to get the message. The long-haired teen gave a solemn nod and redirected his attention back to the room, his eyes focused.

“I’ll sneak to the far side,” the young Hero of Winds offered, bouncing in place with his bow drawn. “The poe won’t know what hit ’em!”

“Uh, no, no, and no,” Warrior said, putting up fingers as if he were making a list. “You’ll be vulnerable all the way over there by yourself. Let’s leave that to someone else.”

“I’m the stealthiest one here, and you know it!” Wind replied in an angry whisper. “Time, _please._ Let me go.”

Once again, Time found himself in a familiar position as he glanced between a frustrated Warrior and a determined Wind. After a moment’s hesitation, the older hero sighed, running a hand through his wispy hair. “Fine. You’re right, Wind, there’s no denying you’re the best here when it comes to stealth. Just… be careful.”

Wind’s face lit up like fireworks on a night sky canvas. Then, just as quickly, he fixed his face into something more sober, becoming serious. The young hero moved to the front of the group, ignoring Warrior’s dismayed look as he directed his gaze to Time for further instruction.

“All right,” said Time. He gripped his bow and arrow, holding them steady. “Let’s move out.”

As Wind crept into the room proper and Twilight began fixing his scope to his bow, Hyrule was met with another sinking feeling. He groaned under his breath and clutched at his stomach, gripping his bow in one shaky hand.

They found one of the four poes already, had they not? Sure it didn’t look friendly, and sure there were a bunch of keese accompanying it, but at least they were making progress. At least they were perfectly equipped to handle the situation.

...Weren’t they?

_Focus, you,_ Hyrule told himself. _You need to be calm. You need to be calm or you won’t land any of your shots. They’re depending on you._

Hyrule peeked out from behind Twilight’s shoulder, watching as Wind snuck over to the big stone block at the far end of the room. As the young hero scuttled behind it, Hyrule released a controlled breath, situating his weapon. Wind turned back to his friends from afar, a confident grin plastered on his face. Hyrule tensed as Wind raised his hand, preparing for the precise moment when they’d all fire on the enemies. He breathed out, forcing his hands to be still as he pointed his arrow at an unsuspecting keese that slumbered up high.

Wind’s arm fell.

Three…

Two…

One.

A volley of arrows took flight.

As Hyrule’s arrow embedded into his keese, Wind’s and Twilight’s also found their mark. With each arrow’s impact, the poe recoiled in response, causing whiplash. Concurrently, many of the surrounding keese vanished in puffs of smoke as hits were landed. Hyrule did a quick tally in his head as he surveyed the remaining enemies, noting that slightly more than half remained.

As the Links prepared second arrows, the remaining keese dropped from their perches, now fully aware of the disturbance from below. They glided down on their batlike wings, heading straight for the group by the entrance. The heroes readied their bows once more, prepared to take them out by air.

Hyrule stared down the incoming keese, his bow raised halfway. As the nearest fiend veered toward the Hero of Legend, the torchlight caught its body, emphasizing its claw-tipped wings, its dagger-like teeth—the strange designs featured on its torso.

Those designs… those red-colored markings…

Oh no.

Oh _no._

Legend pulled back his bowstring, aiming his arrow at the approaching monstrosity.

Too late. It was already changing.

“LEGEND, GET DOWN!” Hyrule roared. He launched himself at his unknowing friend, using his full weight to bring Legend down. Both heroes toppled as the keese transformed before their eyes, morphing into a demon straight out of their nightmares. From its fanged mouth, the creature spewed forth a gigantic fireball, which narrowly missed them by a thread. The heat was all-consuming, singing their clothes and hair as it blazed directly past where Legend had stood a mere moment ago.

But it wasn’t alone.

All at once, the attacking horde touched down and began changing as well, transforming into identical fire-breathing demons. They were devilish creatures straight out of the abyssal depths, blowtorching anything in their direct line of sight. Five times their original size, they stood on two legs, their razor-sharp claws slashing wildly in the air as they tore at the eight Links that stood in their way.

And the Links were taking hits.

“GET THE JUMP ON THEM!” Hyrule barked, as he jumped into the air and met the head of one with his blade. “TAKE THEM OUT FROM ABOVE!”

But it was no use.

Twilight took a direct hit from a fireball, his fur pelt smouldering as his arm became engulfed in flames. He cried out, dropping to the floor. Wild quickly stepped in as a protective shield, his spear unable to reach the culprit as it transformed back into a keese and flew away. Sky had stepped in for a bleeding Four, dodging a swipe as he attempted to switch out his sword for a more efficient weapon. Four stood back clutching at his side, grimacing in pain. Legend and Warrior tackled two bat-demons at a time, ducking and rolling to avoid the fire as they nursed various injuries over their bodies. Time was swerving between clawed attacks, using his shield as he tried to predict his contender’s next move.

“THE POE!” Time bellowed, flinching as he received a nasty gash on his arm below his pauldron. “TAKE OUT THE POE!”

As Hyrule ran to help Sky, he glanced briefly back at the scene on the opposite end of the chamber. The poe, angered and completely alert, faced the cornered Hero of Winds, whose arrow missed its mark as the hovering poe dodged its line of fire. The specter raised both hands in the air, giggling threateningly as its purple torchlight began glowing vibrantly.

Suddenly, the whole chamber started to shake, upsetting the fight that was in progress. Pieces of the ceiling dislodged and fell, with chunks of stone crushing the unfortunate bat-demons that stood below. Right before their eyes, a fissure began growing in the center of the room, running from wall to wall. What began as a large crack soon widened into an enormous gap, growing broader with each passing second. Giggling, the poe flew across the ravine and retreated in the direction from whence they came, disappearing through the entrance.

“Fall back!” Time coughed as they narrowly missed falling debris. “We need to get out of here!”

“WAIT!” Warrior shouted, frantically whirling in place. “Where’s Wind?!”

Hyrule spun around, searching for the youngest hero in the midst of all the chaos.

What he saw made his blood run cold.

Wind was stranded on the opposite side of the chasm, growing farther and farther away as it increased in size. Rocks pelted down from above as the ceiling continued to collapse, making the gap impossible for him to cross using his Deku leaf.

“Warrior, move!” Wild yelled, with Twilight’s arm thrown over his shoulder. “If we stay here, we’ll die!”

“SO WILL HE!” Warrior cried, fighting Wild’s grasp. “I’m not leaving without him!”

But despite Warrior’s protests, Hyrule knew the situation was bleak. The chamber was caving in, and staying was a death sentence.

As Wild and Time led the others out, a battle raged within Hyrule’s mind. He tried to see past the piling rocks, but to no avail—Wind remained hopelessly out of sight.

They couldn’t leave him. Wind _couldn’t_ be left to fend for himself in this infernal dungeon. He knew the true nature of this place, and it was pure evil. There were too many threats… too many unknowns.

If Wind went on alone, he would surely die.

As the rocks piled higher, an idea suddenly sparked in Hyrule’s head. A cursory glance around the room revealed gaps between the falling rocks—gaps that allowed one to circumvent the rocks before they sent him plummeting into the yawning depths below. 

Deku leaves and paragliders may not have been able to cross that crevice… but there was another way. And in that moment, it was the best Hyrule had.

He knew what to do.

The resolute hero took off running, sprinting as fast as he could. He weaved between the falling boulders, narrowly escaping death as he approached the chasm at an alarming speed. With a swift incantation, he felt the change come over him instantly, allowing him to take flight as his feet left the ground far behind.

In contrast to the bat-demons, Hyrule shrank down to a fraction of his natural size, becoming almost weightless. His upper back sprouted two extra limbs—feather-light appendages that carried him on the shifting air currents. Though he looked like his normal self, his skin seemed to take on a rosy glow. A shimmery pink trail began following along in his wake, as if he were spilling glitter wherever he went.

It was a sharp contrast to the mayhem that raged all around him.

Hyrule swerved as he narrowly missed a large chunk of the ceiling, nearly smacking face first into the stone. He twisted and turned, spinning and flipping around debris that was now ten times his size. He was halfway across the divide, picking up speed as he gained momentum. From his vantage high above, he spotted Wind at the opposite end of the chamber, who disappeared behind the archway into the next room.

At least he was safe—for now.

Hyrule pushed himself as fast as his wings could carry him, straining under the precision of his movements. One wrong turn, and he was done for; one wrong move, and he’d never see the light of day again, plunged into an endless gorge from which there was no return.

But he had to keep going—he had to reach Wind! He had to make it through that door!

He had to—

An excruciating pain tore through his left wing, causing him to drop several feet in the air. Hyrule yelped, his eyes watering as his working wing was forced to take on his full weight. Blinded by agony, he pushed forward, trusting that he would make it to the other side.

But his right wing was giving out. It fluttered desperately, unable to support him fully. He aimed himself at the open doorway, dropping like a stone.

_Almost there…!_

The tiny hero zoomed through the exit, clearing the gap and the ensuing cave in. He skidded to a painful halt, collapsing on the rough stone ground away from the deadly falling rocks.

He did it. He made it across.

As the sounds of rumbling decreased in the previous room, Hyrule groaned in misery, leaning on his forearms. He forced himself to breathe through the pain in his wing, intent on remaining conscious. He looked back gingerly to assess the damage; though there was no blood, the top half of his wing was bent out of proportion, crooked and flimsy compared to his other. Hyrule rested his forehead against the floor, allowing the stone to cool his throbbing head.

“...Hyrule? Is that _you?!_”

He looked up.

From his place against the wall, the Hero of Winds gaped openly, stupefied by the sight that greeted his eyes. Dumbstruck, the young hero approached his tiny comrade with hesitation, taking in his new form. Unable to lift his head, Hyrule was left staring at his friend’s shoes as he drew near. Suddenly, the sailor dropped into a crouch and cupped the palm-sized Hero of Hyrule in his gloveless hands.

“Hey, put me down!” Hyrule squeaked, holding onto one of Wind’s fingers for dear life. “Wind, put me down, or I swear I’ll—!”

“Hyrule, are you a _fairy?!_” the disbelieving boy gasped, his ocean eyes like perfectly round saucers in his head. “What—how are you like this? Did those keese guys do this to you? Or the poe?!”

“No! Do I look like a demon to you?!” Hyrule whined. He scrunched his eyes shut, wincing as his damaged wing was jostled. “It’s just… I can do magic, okay? It helps me reach places I can’t normally go.”

Wind’s expression was a whirlwind of emotion, shifting from surprise to curiosity to elation in the blink of an eye. As his eyes roved over his tiny friend’s frame, he spotted the contorted wing. His brows drew together in concern, noticing Hyrule’s pained expression. The boy reached out to prod it with a finger as his other hand continued holding his injured friend.

“Oh no… Hyrule, you’re hurt! Here, let me—”

“Don’t touch it!” Hyrule flinched, shooing Wind’s hand away. “Please don’t touch it. It hurts and it’s really fragile.”

Troubled, Wind bit his bottom lip, considering what to do. He began digging through his traveling sack with one hand, the items clinking as he shifted things around.

“Confound it all,” Wind huffed, coming up short. “I don’t have any health potions on me… oh wait, I have two magic-restoring potions! Maybe that’ll help? Here, try one!”

Wind uncorked the vial of bright green liquid, the contents sloshing around. As Wind held Hyrule in one hand and supported the bottle in the other, Hyrule took the rim in both hands, guiding it to his mouth. He took a few sips, the liquid sliding thickly down his throat.

“Well?” Wind pushed. “Do you feel any different?”

Hyrule shut his eyes, concentrating on the magical energy he knew lied within. But despite how hard he focused, his healing and transformation powers remained dormant, out of reach and unusable.

“It’s… it’s not working,” Hyrule choked out, the reality of the situation hitting him full force. “It… it might be because I’m in my fairy form.”

“Well, what about your potions? Can you try one of yours?”

Hyrule shook his head, his eyes shut tight. “I-I can’t use any of my items like this. Just… just my magic until I change back.”

“Well, then why don’t you change back?” Wind prodded. “Can’t you still use your magic?”

“I… I can’t,” he said in a trembling voice, starting to panic. “I don’t have the energy to do that. It must be because I’m hurt. I c-can’t change back because of my wing!”

He started hyperventilating, his heart thumping faster than normal in his little body. He grew faint, his head swimming as his mind ran with endless possibilities of what could happen to them down there.

“Hey, hey Hyrule, calm down,” Wind reassured with a smile. “It’s gonna be okay! We’ll wrap your wing up all nice and good, and then we’ll find the others—”

“No!” the frantic hero cried, shaking Wind’s finger fervently. “No, Wind, you don’t understand! We’re in big trouble… _huge_ trouble! It’s a d-deathtrap down here, we can’t fight them all!”

“What are you talking about?” Wind retorted, frowning down at the tiny hero in his hands. “This is one of _your_ dungeons! You’ve been through plenty of these places before, you said so yourself! You’ll know exactly what to do—”

_“But I can’t help when I’m like this!”_ Hyrule wailed. He collapsed into Wind’s hand, burying his face into the other boy’s palm. “You’re alone down here, and it’s because of me. It’s because of _me._”

The poor little sprite covered his head, allowing his despair to wash over him. 

“I’m not alone, Hyrule,” Wind’s voice sounded from above, smaller than usual. “I don’t know what you’re on about, but you’re wrong. We’re going to find the others, and we’ll be just fine.”

The younger boy went uncharacteristically silent. Hyrule felt him shift in place as he continued laying face down in his hand.

“I have some fairies of my own in my bag,” the boy informed. “Why don’t we have one of them fix your wing? Then you’ll be good as new—”

“No,” Hyrule interrupted. “You’ll need those. You’ll _need_ those where we’re headed. I’m not taking any fairies.”

Wind sighed, his breath blowing around Hyrule’s hair like it were a summery breeze. He set the injured hero down softly on the ground, rummaging through his pack once again. “Hold still, I think I have something to splint your wing. It’ll have to do for now.”

Hyrule sat slouched on the ground, patiently waiting for Wind to collect his materials. Soon after, the sailor lowered himself to the ground and began carefully splinting the injured wing, wrapping it loosely in cloth without jostling it. After ensuring it was secure, the young boy sat back on his heels, staring down at his dejected friend.

“Hyrule,” he began, his voice soothing, “we’ll be okay. I know it’s scary down here, but we have each other. You know these enemies better than _anyone,_ so I know I’m in good hands. You’ll be like my own personal fairy guide! Time would be so proud.”

The young seafarer giggled, the sound reverberating in the empty room. After a moment’s pause, his voice took on a more reflective quality. “And besides, don’t you trust me? I’m a hero too, you know.”

Hyrule sniffed, slowly raising his head to meet Wind’s gaze. The boy’s eyes shone with a confidence that far surpassed his own, glinting brightly in the dark chamber. Hyrule sighed, urging himself to let go of the things that were no longer in his control.

“I trust you.”

Wind nodded, seeming satisfied. “You better,” he replied. He offered his cupped hands to Hyrule once again, allowing the recovering fairy boy to crawl into his embrace.

“Now, the first thing we gotta do is figure out where we are,” Wind said. He straightened to his full height and retrieved a burnt orange scarf from his bag, throwing it around his shoulders. He took Hyrule and placed him gently by his ear, making sure he was comfortably nestled in the fabric. “Uh… do you know where we are?”

Hyrule took the scarf and wrapped it around himself like a blanket, feeling relaxed by its soft texture. “No… but one thing you should know about the underworld is that it tends to be circular in nature. With any luck, we’ll be able to meet back up with the others after we’ve tried enough doors.”

_Which will hopefully happen as soon as possible._

“Yeah!” Wind agreed. “And this way, we’ll be able to take out any poes we find along the way—and if the others are smart, they’ll do the same!”

Hyrule released a controlled breath, soothing himself with the feel of the silky material between his fingers. He dropped his voice as he addressed his fellow comrade, trying to portray the seriousness of the situation. 

“Wind, just… listen to me. It’s dangerous down here. Please be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m not worried, Hyrule,” Wind replied without hesitation, his eyes growing soft. “I have you with me.”

From his perch on the seafarer’s shoulder, Hyrule stared at Wind’s profile, in awe of his bravery. It was etched in the shape of his mouth, in the draw of his brow—in every crease that lined his face. Though his mind remained troubled, the tiny hero felt something lift from his chest, making his burden a slight bit easier to bear.

For the first time since entering the forest, Hyrule felt a wave of peace wash over him.

“Let’s just hurry,” he said as Wind packed up his supplies. “The sooner we meet up with the others, the better.”

Wind smiled genuinely, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Aye aye, Captain!”

And with that, the boy and his fairy set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! Didn’t think this would be a fairy!Hyrule fic, didja?! Well guess what: it’s a fairy!Hyrule fic! :D
> 
> It took 21K words, but we're finally to the meat of the story, boys. And now—let's finally indulge in the delectable Hyrule & Wind bonding that the tags so ardently promised us from the beginning.
> 
> Hope to hear your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule comes to find that being a fairy is not so easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Enter the Dungeon,](https://youtu.be/xZzWiFjsbM0?t=65) little heroes.
> 
> Imagine my surprise the first time I entered a palace in Zelda 2… and found that the SUPER SMASH HYRULE CASTLE MUSIC WAS PLAYING?! SO _THIS GAME_ IS WHERE THE SMASH MUSIC CAME FROM?!?! Who woulda thunk… epic.
> 
> Here's another Big Boy! Enjoy! :3

“_Ow!_ Would you cut that out?! The more you touch it, the worse it’s going to get!”

“Okay, okay, sorry… geez. But I can’t help it—you have _wings!_ And you’re perfectly pocket-sized!”

The pair of stranded heroes wandered through the dismal underground labyrinth, triple-checking each chamber before setting foot inside. Though the worst they had encountered so far was the occasional blade trap, the Hero of Hyrule felt uncharacteristically snappish. From his perch on Wind’s shoulder, the tiny hero sat fisting his friend’s orange scarf. He wasn’t sure if he was trembling out of fear, the cold, or pain—or perhaps a combination of all three.

“I’m not going inside anyone’s pocket,” Hyrule grumbled, which turned out to be more of a squeak than anything else. “Nor will you put me in a bottle. And you’re perfectly capable of controlling your hands, don’t give me that.”

The sailor boy playfully twirled his bright yellow boomerang, giving Hyrule the impression that he had not listened to a word he said.

“Blimey, this is crazy! The fairies back on Outset would _never_ get this close unless I was in need of a healing. But as cute as they are, I think you have them beat.” Wind chuckled, reaching up to gently poke Hyrule in the stomach. “You’re adorable!”

Hyrule scoffed, wrapping the blanket protectively around his middle. “Yeah, well lucky for you, I’m kinda stuck like this. There’s no way for me to use my magic until I feel better.”

Wind spun his boomerang in the air as he walked, catching it with one hand. “I still don’t get why you won’t use one of my fairies,” he said. “Are you afraid that the other fairies will judge you, or something? Are you embarrassed that you won’t fit in?”

The tiny hero gawked at his larger friend, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. 

“I—what?! I… I don’t know what you’re talking about. That’s not it at all!” He made a noise of disdain, turning away from Wind’s profile.

“Hey, no need to get all fussy. You keep harping about how dangerous it is down here when you’re the one who’s most at risk. Come on, ’Rule, what’s the harm in trying? Don’t you wanna feel better?”

Guilt blossomed in the little sprite’s chest. He hid his face in the scarf, caving in on himself.

“Of… of course I do. Of course I do.”

For a moment, there was silence. Hyrule breathed into the sheer fabric, feeling stifled by the heat of his breath.

_If only he weren’t just as useless in his human form as he was when he was a fairy._

“Well… we won’t know until we try,” Wind offered, interrupting the quiet. “We’ve got nothing to lose. Fairies _want_ to help us, don’t they? That’s what they do.”

Hyrule sighed, resigned. He rubbed his face with both hands, trying to soothe his troubled spirit. 

“Yeah… okay. I-I guess so.”

Smiling, the younger hero perked up, running forward. He ran toward a large block by the wall and knelt down, ensuring he was hidden from sight. He carefully unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and set it gently on the floor, with Hyrule nestled in the center. From his traveling sack, he procured a clear bottle slightly larger than his hand, which housed what seemed to be a glowing orb. Hyrule squinted, trying to see past the bright light that encircled the dainty figure curled at the bottom.

She was a petite little thing. Barefooted and clothed in a sleeveless white dress that reached her thighs, she slept soundly in her glass house, her head lolling unto her shoulder. Her skin was radiant, shimmering brightly in the surrounding darkness. Her bright yellow hair was pinned into two buns at the sides of her head, with fluffy bangs that fluttered softly as she slept. She clutched a short white wand to her chest, blissfully oblivious to the world around her. Hyrule held his breath, watching as Wind placed the bottle at the base of his scarf pile and uncorked it with a soft _pop._

“Hullo, little gal,” Wind coaxed, delicately tapping the glass with a finger. “It’s time to wake up now. Uh… can you come out, please? My friend is hurt and in need of a helping hand.”

Sensing a disturbance, the little being shifted in place. She uncoiled from her huddled position with a sleepy yawn, arching her back as she stretched her arms above her head. Slowly, her translucent wings began beating softly, thrumming as they came to life around her. They carried her up and outside her crystal shelter, with bits of fairy dust trailing behind her as she rose into the air. She rubbed her eyes, blinking away the sleep.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Wind smiled, using both hands to gently push the hovering fairy in Hyrule’s direction. “Come meet my friend! He has an injured wing that needs healing, and I’m sure you know all about those, don’t you?”

The fairy smacked her lips, bleary-eyed and confused. She allowed herself to be guided toward the floor, coming closer and closer to the flustered Hero of Hyrule.

Hyrule’s palms immediately grew clammy. He felt as if a bright spotlight had trapped him in its beam, highlighting his red face. He threw up Wind’s scarf, using it as a barrier to hide behind as his eyes poked out at the top. Suddenly, the swaddled hero found himself nose-to-nose with the little sprite, whose pretty periwinkle eyes blinked owlishly at him through thick lashes.

Hyrule’s heart felt like it would burst from his chest. He leaned back, feeling more shy by the second. She was close, much too close. She was close enough for him to notice her tiny upturned nose, her thin pink lips that suddenly parted in surprise—

She bolted.

In a flash, the little sprite turned tail and zoomed away, leaving Hyrule in a cloud of glitter. She chimed back into her glass refuge and screeched to a halt at the bottom, hiding her face from view.

“Aww, don’t be afraid, little lass!” the seafarer pleaded, tapping on the vial. “Don’t you wanna help my friend? His wing’s broken, can’t you fix it? I know you can!”

The fairy remained hunched over, quivering softly at the bottom of the bottle.

“What did you do to her, ’Rule?” moped Wind, replacing the cap back on the bottle. “Why did you have to scare her like that?”

Hyrule’s jaw dropped. “W-what? Me?! _Scare_ her?!” he stammered, mortified. “But I… I didn’t do anything! I-I didn’t do a single thing!”

Wind stroked the glass as if he were comforting a lost kitten, making shushing sounds. “It’s a’right, little gal. It’s a’right.” He returned the bottle to his bag, securing it in a specialized pouch. He snapped the satchel shut and sat on his heels, staring curiously at his flustered friend.

“So… does that mean she turned you down, or something?”

Hyrule glared daggers at the other boy, hoping his red face didn’t offset the intended threat.

“Hey, I’m kidding… kidding.”

The two heroes sat in uncomfortable silence. Hyrule dropped Wind’s scarf and put his face in his hands, submitting himself to the shooting pain in his wing. He felt oddly embarrassed by what had just transpired and was very much not in the mood to be the butt end of any jokes.

“Lemme see your bag,” the blonde-haired boy suddenly ordered, holding out a cupped hand. “I wanna try something.”

“Wind, I already _told_ you,” Hyrule grumbled, side-eyeing the younger hero. “I can’t use my items when I’m like this. It’s like they lock me out.”

“Yeah, but what about me? What if _I_ can make use of them?” Wind made a grabby motion with his fingers, indicating his impatience. “Come on, fairy boy, let me see your bag.”

“Don’t call me _fairy boy,_” the tiny hero griped, tossing his traveling pouch into Wind’s outstretched palm. The sailor rolled his eyes, making a show of his annoyance.

Using his index finger and thumb, Wind pinched Hyrule’s miniature-sized traveling sack and lifted it into the air, his tongue between his teeth. Suddenly, he upended the sack and began shaking it forcefully, dumping its contents onto the floor.

“HEY!” Hyrule squeaked. He jumped out of his scarf blanket, spasming in pain when his damaged wing flared into existence. “Put those back, _put those back!_ I have a hard enough time keeping track of everything without you contributing to the mix!”

“Well how else am I supposed to get everything out?!” Wind bickered as ant-sized weapons and gear and jars alike scattered around their feet. “One of my fingers can’t even fit inside, it’s not like I can put my hand in and search… oops.”

Both heroes watched as a bottle toppled out and shattered, oozing its berry-colored contents. A gleaming sword inlaid with rubies followed it, dropping hilt-first out of the open pouch. It smacked the hard stone ground, clattering noisily despite its small size. It bounced off the floor, sliding into a crevice between two cobblestones where it became wedged.

Wind smiled apologetically, giving a sheepish shrug. Hyrule’s mouth fell open, unable to believe his comrade’s blatant disregard for his belongings.

“...WIND!”

Horrified, the tiny fairy fell to his knees and shuffled forward, reaching down the gap between stones. It was as if his hand were an opposing magnet, repelling his prized weapon that was technically in reach yet unable to be grasped.

“Pick it up! Pick it up right now!” Hyrule barked, thumping the ground with his fists. “Wind, you pick that up or—!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll pick it up! It's nothing to sink your ship over, geez.”

Guided by his distressed companion, Wind set to work retrieving Hyrule’s Magic Sword from the crack, as well as his other discarded items. Hyrule breathed a sigh of relief, watching as his sword was plopped into his bag. He trudged back to Wind’s scarf and flopped face first into the pile, overcome by a wave of exhaustion.

He didn’t think he could take much more of this.

“Hey… what’s this?”

Hyrule groaned, his voice muffled. He turned his head and cracked an eye open, peeking out from the lump of cloth serving as his bed.

A minuscule figurine lie in Wind’s cupped palm, limp and unassuming. Its plush form was clothed in green, with pointed ears that stuck out under a matching cap. A goofy smile was stitched onto its face, the black thread poking out as it came undone.

“I didn’t know you were into doll-making, ’Rule!” Wind snickered. He stood the puppet on the ground, bouncing it in place. “It looks just like you! Oh, except the nose. If you made that bigger then it would be perfect.”

“I’m _not,_” Hyrule grumbled, turning back to his covers. “Somebody else made it. And I don’t know who, but they imbued them with some sort of protective spell. I found several of them when I was out exploring.”

“Wait, seriously? Who goes around making dolls of yourself for you to find?”

“The same people trying to protect me from these monsters.”

Wind quieted, dissecting his friend’s statement. Hyrule breathed deeply through his nose, trying to ignore his throbbing shoulder blades.

“Oh. So you mean… they’re healing items? They help you when you’re hurt?”

“They work like a typical fairy would. And that… that’s the last one I have.”

Silence.

Though his eyes were shut, Hyrule sensed the wheels turning in Wind’s brain. He really didn’t want to scare Wind, but the tiny hero knew that if his companion failed to grasp the gravity of their situation, they would likely be in a world of trouble.

“So… does that mean if it does the splits, you will too?”

Hyrule groaned, clutching at his hair.

“Hey, I’m kidding, remember? Only kidding.”

At that moment, a menacing shriek reverberated throughout the chamber, having traveled through one of the doors. Hyrule’s stomach dropped further away from his body, reminded once again of where exactly they were.

“Uh…” Wind faltered, eyeing the open doorway. “Maybe that’s our cue to hightail it out of here.”

Hyrule rolled gingerly onto his back, sitting up with a grimace. He rubbed the tops of his thighs, feeling another round of tremors take hold. “W-we shouldn’t have stayed here this long. We need to find the others as soon as possible.”

“I’m on it,” Wind asserted. He offered a finger to his tiny friend, who took hold and allowed himself to be escorted onto Wind’s outstretched palm. The sailor boy stood to his full height and replaced his orange scarf around his shoulders, setting his fairy friend softly on top.

“For the record, you really do make for a pretty cute fairy,” Wind remarked, his boomerang back in hand as he headed toward the exit. “The other fairies are probably just intimidated by you.”

The tiny hero blushed. He glanced away from Wind’s profile, hoping the other boy hadn’t noticed his colored cheeks. “Thanks,” he said in a small voice.

“I know you can’t do much with a broken wing, but I hope you know I’ll keep you safe,” the seafarer reassured, eyeing Hyrule’s splinted limb. “Don’t think for a second that I can’t hold my own down here.”

Hyrule clenched the scarf. “Wind, I… I don’t think that,” he muttered. “I just… I hope the others are okay. They were left in pretty bad shape, and I… I’m just worried.”

He recalled the grisly state of their group before they were separated: Twilight’s burned arm, Four’s bleeding side… the nasty gash on Time’s shoulder.

If something happened to them, he couldn’t forgive himself.

“They’ll be fine,” the younger boy replied. “We restocked on supplies before coming here, remember? I’m sure they have more than enough potions floating around to heal up, no problem. I mean, they have _Legend_ with them, for crying out loud—he alone probably has enough for everybody. In fact, they’ve probably already captured two poes by now and are well on their way to finding the third.”

Hyrule sighed, shutting his eyes. “I hope you’re right.”

It was true: the others didn’t need Hyrule, that much was obvious. As much as the wandering hero thirsted for adventure, he never seemed to emerge unscathed from his travels. Not only that, but of the two of them, Wind was the capable one here. Wind wasn’t the walking disaster; Wind wasn’t the one who constantly needed fairies and dolls and potions and magic to survive. Even if Hyrule was transformed back to his normal self, he doubted he would be much use to his friend anyway. He thought back to his time hunting for the Triforce pieces and of how soul-shatteringly difficult those experiences were.

So many slip-ups. So many deaths. So many _failures._

None of the others seemed to struggle like he did. None of the others were as incapable as he—even on their first quests.

The thought was oddly relieving.

“Do you think we should copy Legend and start drawing out a map?” Wind asked, interrupting Hyrule’s thoughts. “I hate saying it, but Warrior was right. It’s a maze down here.”

Hyrule sat up straight atop Wind’s shoulder, giving his head a quick shake. “Well… you can if you want. I usually manage without one. But… that probably doesn’t say much. I never manage very _well._”

“Don’t say that,” Wind admonished. He nudged Hyrule with the side of his head, a smile playing on his lips. “You’re a pro, ’Rule. You’ll find our way outta here, I know you will.”

A pang shot through Hyrule’s chest. His eyes scrunched shut, locking away the feelings of self-doubt as the pair continued their trek through the underground labyrinth.

  


* * *

  


This time, it was orange.

It looked just like the last one: hooded, red-eyed, and intent on doing evil. It hovered by the entrance in one of the corners of the room, waving its fiery torch in circular motions on the ceiling. The Hero of Winds barely had time to conceal himself, darting back into the previous room as soon as he spotted the lurking specter.

_Shhh! It’s a poe!_ Wind mouthed, a finger to his lips. He peeked his head out from behind the doorway, his eyes narrowed at the ghoulish fiend.

Hyrule rubbed his nose, wincing from where he had face-planted on Wind’s shoulder. He really needed to find a way to strap himself down if he planned on riding Wind’s arm through the entire maze.

“It’s making another one of those rift things, isn’t it?” Wind inquired. “It kinda looks like it, but I can’t tell without Time’s whatcha-ma-call-it.”

The tiny fairy leaned forward, peeking his head into the room. He observed the hole forming in the roof, which seemed to shimmer in and out of sight. With each wave of the spellcaster’s torch, it looked increasingly more permanent, embedding itself further and further into the roof.

“Yeah… it’s there,” Hyrule affirmed. He sent a silent prayer to the goddesses, thankful that his inability to use his items didn’t extend to his cross’s passive powers.

“Think I can take it out in three hits?” whispered the younger hero as he swapped his boomerang for his bow. “We landed two on the last one, and it was still able to get away.”

Hyrule rubbed the scarf between his palms. “I don’t know, but please be careful,” he urged. “That purple one from before was really, really powerful. If they can crack the room in two and merge worlds together, there’s no t-telling what else they can do.”

“Yeah, but we gotta stop them,” Wind breathed. He fit an arrow to his bow and pulled back the string. “Stupid infected monsters.”

Before Hyrule could say another word, Wind released his arrow.

_ **DING.** _

It landed squarely in the back of the poe’s head, causing it to smack into the opposing wall and fall several feet. It came to an abrupt stop right above the ground, floundering in midair as it tried to reorient itself. Hyrule held his breath as Wind nocked a second arrow. He felt the sailor’s right shoulder tense beneath him, steadying his bow.

The second arrow clipped the poe’s shoulder. It was forced into a spin, pirouetting through the air until it finally came to rest facing its attacker.

Red eyes narrowed.

As Wind retrieved a third arrow, Hyrule’s heart rose into his throat, his fingers digging into Wind’s shoulder. He watched as the poe rose steadily into the air once more, glaring fiercely at the pair of heroes. It lifted its torch, the flames growing brighter by the second.

“Wind, it’s gonna—!”

A third arrow sailed swiftly through the air, landing smack-dab in the center of the poe’s face.

An ear-splitting wail resounded through the chamber. The phantom, howling in pain, grabbed at its face and zoomed around the room, blinded and incapacitated. Suddenly, fiery orange flames engulfed its entire body, licking up past its hood. It dissolved, leaving behind a flickering essence as a halo of fumes expanded outward and disappeared into the air.

Once again, all was quiet.

The two heroes stared, awed by their simple victory.

“Heh… see?” said Wind, smirking. “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Hyrule leaned forward onto his hands, his gaze fixed on the orangey-red vapor burning dully near the floor. If he looked hard enough, he could have sworn he saw a face frowning in those flames, lamenting its defeat.

“Drat. I just realized that I only have one empty bottle,” Wind mused, revealing a glass vial that he uncorked. “Not too sure if that’ll be a problem if we run into more poes, but we’ll cross that river when we get there.” He moved forward, heading straight for the glowing essence. 

All at once, a wave of terror passed over the little fairy. He felt himself grow weak as he fought back feelings of panic, which bombarded him like a stampede of angry lynels.

“W-wait, wait, Wind, please wait!” he begged. He grabbed onto his companion’s ear and gave it a few good tugs. “We don’t know what else could be in here, it could still be dangerous!”

“What do you mean? There’s nothing here,” Wind replied, nonchalant.

“B-but the poes seem to be placing rifts near monsters! What if that’s what this one was doing t-too?” 

“Well, if there were any here, they’re gone now.” Wind rushed toward the poe’s soul, scooping it into his vacant bottle.

Hyrule’s chest thumped like a frightened rabbit. He whirled around on Wind’s shoulder, his eyes scanning the empty room as Wind busied himself with the collection.

Or seemingly empty room…

From the corner of his eye, Hyrule caught movement in the room’s center. Behind a large block, the air began to ripple as if it were a disturbed lake surface, barely distinguishable. It shimmered until it solidified into a blue mass as large as the block itself.

A blue, hooded mass, beneath which poked two pinprick eyes.

It raised both arms.

_“Drop!”_

Hyrule smacked the younger boy’s head as hard as he could, which sent him into a pained crouch. Suddenly, a bolt of electrified magic sizzled overhead, crackling as it hit the wall.

Wind’s indignant yelp turned into a shocked shout as he registered the new threat. He threw himself into a sharp dive, steering clear of the incoming projectiles. 

Caught on his feet, Hyrule wobbled precariously, unsteadied by the sudden movement. With a frightened yell, he tumbled off Wind’s shoulder, plummeting his equivalent of several dozen feet. His eyes scrunched shut, braced for the impact as he swung wildly through the air.

_This was it for him._

Something snatched him around the middle, clamping down tightly below his wings. He gasped in pain, gritting his teeth as his injured wing was jostled from the collision. In one fluid motion, Wind’s hand swung around and stuffed him inside the spoils bag tied to his hip, never ceasing momentum as another magic beam was fired his way.

Hyrule groaned in discomfort as his head hit a thick metallic crest, lodged among the junk in Wind’s bag. He used his remaining strength to hoist himself up, peeking out of the bag as he hung on the edge for dear life.

“’Rule, what _are_ these?!” the sailor cried as he drew his giant Phantom Sword. He circled the perimeter of the room, facing two more robed heathens that appeared out of thin air.

“Wizzrobes!” Hyrule squeaked from inside the bag, jockeying for position with what appeared to be a large seed. “Keep moving, _keep moving!_”

“Oh! _Wizzrobes?_” the seafarer tittered, dodging another bolt. “I know these guys! They shoot fire in my world, and they’re not the brightest bulbs in the—”

“Wind, MOVE!”

There was no time to react. One of the ghoulish wizards had disappeared and instantly materialized at Wind’s side, blocking his path. Without thinking, the young hero swung at the blue robed threat, his blade meeting nothing but air as the fiend quickly vanished. In the blink of an eye, it reappeared on his other side, shooting forth a white-hot beam of magic that zapped the seafarer on his sword arm.

Wind cried out and dropped his sword, clutching his singed arm. His weapon clattered to the floor, abandoned as he was forced to dodge another wizzrobe that had emerged next to the first.

_“Argh!”_ yelled the injured hero, his face contorted. “Are yours always this erratic?!”

“Wind, run! Get behind that block!” Hyrule squawked, his fingers white against Wind’s bag.

Grimacing, the younger boy sidestepped another attacking wizard, maneuvering between electric bolts. He slid behind one of the large stone blocks, cradling his burnt arm.

“Geez, that _hurts,_” Wind spat. “Mine never move around this quickly.”

“Just keep moving, don’t stop! Use the block as cover!” ordered the little fairy, swinging in time with Wind’s bag as Wind kept the block between himself and his attackers.

“I wonder if I can lead them away from my sword so I can grab it,” Wind thought aloud. “Orca helped train my right hand, so it’s almost like I’m ambidextrous now—”

“N-never mind the sword, it’s no use here! Watch out behind you!”

Wind ducked, narrowly missing another blaze of electricity that hissed from behind. He bolted to the far side of the room, raising his swirly-patterned shield as he backed himself into the corner.

“No no no, that’s no use either!” sputtered the tiny hero, trembling like a leaf. “It won’t reflect their magic unless you cast a reflection spell on it!”

“Well, can you do that for me? Can you try?”

“I...” 

Hyrule bit his lip, trying to recollect himself. He shut his eyes, focusing inward as Wind hugged the walls of the room.

Yet despite how hard he tried, the familiar tingling sensation in his gut didn’t come.

“I-I can’t,” he mourned. “It’s still not working!”

Ducking, Wind evaded the outstretched arms of a wizzrobe that attempted to grab him. The young hero pulled out his bow once again, drawing back the string as he aimed at the attacking robed figure. He fired, cursing his luck when the fiend easily avoided his shot, and then again when a second arrow missed as well.

Hyrule clutched Wind’s bag as if it were his lifeline, jostling with his spoils items. He fell against the side as his comrade twirled to avoid the crossfire of two magic beams, narrowly missing the whirring electricity. The fairy’s eyes roved the room, searching for anything that Wind could use to his advantage.

He never had any luck with these enemies. As weak as they were, they were unruly and wild—nearly impossible to pin down.

_Wait..._

“Wait—Wind! Your boomerang! Use your boomerang!”

“My _boomerang?_” the seafarer exclaimed, dipping behind another block. “What would that do? It only stuns monsters, and not even for that long!”

“Not these guys!” Hyrule replied. “Th-they’re fast and unpredictable, but they’re sensitive to projectiles! Your boomerang’s the perfect homing device, trust me!”

Wincing, the Hero of Winds retrieved his angled weapon, holding it steady in his right hand. He took a deep breath and poked his head out from behind his shelter, gauging the distance of his frenzied attackers. He lined up the three monsters, swung his arm back, and threw his boomerang forward in a wide arc.

The two heroes watched as the bright yellow weapon collided with each wizzrobe in quick succession, smacking them upside the head. Though an affirmative ring sounded forth with every strike, the wizzrobes continued on as if nothing happened, intent on teleporting around the room to reach their slippery prey.

“Seriously? Does _nothing_ phase these guys?” the younger boy growled, nearly tripping over his feet as he caught his boomerang single-handed.

“Y-you’re doing good!” Hyrule encouraged. “They’re tricky, but you got this! Keep it up!”

Wind aimed his weapon at the ghouls for a second time, his tongue between his teeth. He threw it again, grunting with the force of the release.

The boomerang smacked into the first two wizzrobes once more. This time, they vanished in bursts of blue vapor, ceasing to reappear. Before they could celebrate their victory, the third had disappeared right before being struck, lost to sight as the weapon passed through nothingness. Wind started, backing up as he scanned the room with wide eyes. 

Hyrule swallowed, whirling around to get a good look at the room.

_Where was it?_

From out of the void, the wizzrobe appeared right in front of Wind’s face, its white eyes peering menacingly from under its hood.

It raised both arms.

_“No!”_

The returning boomerang struck the back of the wizzrobe’s head, spinning into Wind’s open hand. The monster dissolved into wisps of smoke, dispersing around the chamber until it disappeared entirely.

They were gone.

After a moment’s pause, the young hero dropped his hand, his labored breaths echoing around the room.

“Phew,” Wind breathed with a smile. “At least they only took two hits.” He suddenly grasped his arm, moaning as the adrenaline faded and the pain took hold.

“Wind! Are you okay?” Hyrule gasped. He tried climbing out of the spoils sack, only to slide further inside. “H-how bad is it? Can you move your arm?”

“Not that bad,” the younger boy said with a grimace, offering a hand to the frantic fairy. “It stings, but it’s only skin deep… I think.”

“Let me see,” Hyrule ordered, climbing onto Wind’s hand. “I’ve been hit by wizzrobes plenty of times, I can help.”

As Wind lowered himself to the floor behind one of the large corner blocks, Hyrule jumped off his friend’s hand, wincing from his hard landing. He scuttled over to Wind’s left side, his heart racing over what he might find.

It looked like a second-degree burn—bright red, swelling, and blistering. The magic had eaten through Wind’s long-sleeved undershirt, leaving a burn that wrapped around his forearm onto his bicep. Hyrule clasped his hands together, studying the wound intently.

“Y-you said you didn’t have any healing potions? Only magic ones?”

“Yeah, but those’ll do. They help with the pain.” The sailor retrieved one of his bright green potions from his satchel. “_Blast,_ it hurts.” He downed it in one gulp, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Here, let me wrap it for you,” Hyrule said, digging through his friend’s pouch. “Lower your arm so I can reach.”

He went to work dressing the wound, using gauze and bandages he found in Wind’s bag. After the wound was properly seen to, the tiny fairy collapsed against the wall next to his friend, mindful of his wings.

“Well,” Wind began with a sheepish grin, “at least now we match?”

Hyrule eyed his splinted wing, sighing. “You got that right.”

They sat still, catching their breaths and collecting their thoughts. After a moment, the younger boy started digging through his belongings once again, procuring strips of dried pork.

“Man, I’m starving,” he said, tearing the meat into smaller bits. “When was the last time we even ate? Dinner?”

“I dunno… too long,” Hyrule replied, accepting a piece of meat as large as his arm. “Thanks.”

They sat in silence, chewing on their jerky. Hyrule shook his head, feeling the exhaustion hit him full force. He hadn’t realized how hungry he’d been—or weary. He side-eyed his companion, feeling his heart constrict in his chest.

He really wasn’t cut out for this business. How had he ever expected to lead a child through a dungeon as dangerous as this one? Wind’s injury only confirmed that he wasn’t the leader type, wasn’t as capable as the rest of them. He chewed his meat robotically, which seemed to go stale in his mouth.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been since they first set foot in the underworld—only that it had been _too_ long. They had been going an unnaturally long time without any sleep, and as much as Hyrule’s skin crawled at the idea, he knew they’d have to bunker down soon enough.

As awful as sleeping in the underworld would be, it beat being done in by monsters.

“Your wizzrobes are a lot worse than mine,” Wind suddenly voiced, his mouth full of meat. “Mine are slow and pretty derpy looking. Yours are all over the place—and creepy, to be honest.”

Hyrule grimaced, swallowing a chunk of meat. “If that’s the worst that’s coming, then we’re in luck. I never should have let my guard down… I knew something was wrong ever since we entered the forest. I should have known.”

“Oh… so _that’s_ why you’ve been so worked-up? You knew your world was merging with Time’s?”

“Not… ‘knew,’ exactly,” Hyrule explained. “Just a feeling.”

“You have a lot of those,” Wind quipped. He stuffed the last bite of meat into his mouth and wiped the crumbs away. “C’mon, ’Rule, where’s your sense of adventure? Aren’t you supposed to be the adventurous one around here?”

Hyrule shot the stink-eye at his companion, his fingers digging into his piece of meat. “This is _different._ And how can you say that? Didn’t you just get hurt?”

“Yeah, but at least Time’s poes aren’t so bad,” replied Wind. “As long as you get the jump on them, they go down pretty easily.”

“It’s not about the poes, Wind! Ugh, let’s just get some sleep. We’ll function better once we’re well-rested.”

“What?! Aw, come on, Hyrule. What if the others are behind the next door? We might be closer than you think!”

“They’re not behind the next door.” Hyrule sighed, rubbing his face in his hands.

“Wind… please. Let’s get some sleep. We haven’t slept in twenty-four hours. There are some really nasty monsters in this place, and beating them is nearly impossible when you’re drowsy, let alone well-rested—”

_“-nd . . . . nd . . . . lo . . . .”_

The two heroes froze, their eyes growing wide. Hyrule whipped his head around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary in the empty chamber. Wind’s brows disappeared into his bright blonde hair, equally surprised.

“What was that?” Hyrule peeped. “Did you hear that?”

Wind nodded, his ear twitching. Hyrule stared at a spot on the wall, listening attentively for any other disturbances.

Thirty seconds passed.

_“-nd . . . . lo . . . . lo? Hello? Wind!”_

The two boys gasped, taken aback by the familiar voice. Hyrule jumped to his feet, his piece of meat falling to the floor as he searched everywhere for the source.

“Wind! It’s Wild!” the tiny fairy gasped. “But… but where…?”

Wind was rigid, his mind moving a mile a minute. Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization, his mouth forming a perfect O. 

“OH! My pirate’s charm!” 

The younger hero dove inside his bag, yanking out various items until he reached his prized rock necklace. It glowed a bright azure blue, illuminating the immediate space as he held it up to his face.

“Wild, is that you?!” the sailor shouted. “Come in, Wild!”

_“Wind, you’re okay!”_ Wild’s voice chimed on the other end. _“Guys, look! Wind’s all right!”_

A commotion of sound crackled on the other end, a cacophony of voices blending together. Wind held his stone at different angles, attempting to see through the glassy surface.

“Wait wait wait, so you guys can see me, right?” he questioned. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

_“None,”_ Wild chuckled breathlessly. _“We’ve been trying to reach you for hours, but the connection’s been faulty. Must be too much interference—”_

_“Thank Hylia you’re okay, you little scoundrel!”_ a deep voice boomed, cutting off the Hero of the Wild. _“Don’t you know how worried we were? We’ve been up to our ears in worry that something happened to you!”_

“You’ll live, Captain,” Wind deadpanned. “Wild, is everybody with you? Who’s all there?”

_“Everyone’s here,”_ Wild replied. _“Well, except Hyrule. I’m guessing there’s too much interference because we’re underground—”_

_“Wind, is Hyrule with you?"_ interrupted the Hero of Time, his baritone voice higher than usual. _“Please tell us he’s with you.”_

“Yep! He’s right here!” the sailor answered cheerfully, reaching toward his fairy friend. Hyrule tried to escape, but to no avail; Wind’s hand plucked him right off the floor. The tiny hero bleated in protest, frustrated over being handled so dismissively.

“Guys, say hello to fun-sized Hyrule!” Wind laughed, standing the little fairy up on his outstretched palm. Hyrule shot daggers at his companion before facing the glistening stone with a crooked grin. He waved awkwardly at the shining blue rock, feeling exposed.

Incredulous gasps sounded forth from the other end of the connection as the seven heroes looked upon the transformed Hero of Hyrule. Hyrule prayed that Wild’s Sheikah Slate wasn’t picking up his cherry-red face in high definition.

_“Incredible! I knew my eyes hadn’t deceived me,”_ Sky’s friendly voice chimed in. _“See, ’Rule? I told you—you’re one talented guy!”_

“Um… thanks, Sky,” the tiny fairy squeaked, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s just a magic trick, is all. There’s really nothing special about—”

_“YOU,”_ an angry voice blared, drowning out everything else. Hyrule flinched, shying away from the glowing stone. He didn’t need a screen to know exactly who addressed him on the other end.

_“YOU have some explaining to do,_ Sprite_,”_ the Hero of Legend spat, unforgiving. _“FIRST, you had the gall to save my life. SECOND, you’re a shapeshifter? Seriously?! Ganon’s great backside, Hyrule! And THEN! THEN you had the nerve to go and pull a stunt like that and leave us all hanging?! We’ve been eating ourselves alive trying to figure out what happened to you! We couldn’t get past the cave in!”_

“Legend, keep your hat on!” Wind shouted back, drawing Hyrule protectively against his chest. “You’re going ballistic, geez.”

_“Don’t try me, Wind. That was either the bravest thing I’ve ever seen, or the stupidest. Hylia, ’Rule… the_ nerve_…”_

Hyrule’s stomach clenched in shame. He fingered one of his arm braces, staring down at Wind’s hand.

_“Well, he’s with Wind now, isn’t he?”_ offered Four’s soft voice. _“He did the right thing. Not to mention being small like that definitely comes in handy.”_

“Yeah, but guys, his wing’s hurt,” Wind said, setting the little fairy down on his crossed knee. “He can’t fly until it’s better. But don’t worry, we’ve already caught one poe! And we totally owned some wizzrobe dudes that showed up a little bit ago too. How about you guys? How many poes have you captured so far?”

It was as if the mood had flipped at the flick of a switch. The two heroes were met with silence on the other end, hearing nothing but the crackle of static. Hyrule’s heart sank, feeling fear take root again. He stepped forward, interlocking his fingers.

“A-are you guys okay?” he asked, dread forming at the pit of his stomach. “What’s wrong?”

More silence.

_“We’ve been… better,”_ came Warrior’s vague reply. _“Ever since those..._ things _happened before the cave in, we’ve been struggling to find our feet. We ran into that poe again, but it summoned some stalfos on us and took off. We’ve already blown through half our stock, and we’re still recovering from a run-in with a group of darknuts—”_

“Wait—darknuts? You’ve come across _darknuts?_” Hyrule stammered, growing weaker by the second.

_“The ones that refuse to be hit unless it’s from behind? Yeah, them. Good goddesses, Hyrule, are your enemies always this difficult? Or deceptive?”_

It was as if his worst fears were confirmed. Hyrule blanked, trying to process the weight of the captain’s words.

“I… I don’t—”

_“Yeah, ’Rule,”_ Wild agreed. _“They got us pretty good back there. Any tips for dealing with these guys? I mean, do they even_ have _an attack pattern?”_

The tiny fairy shook his head, sorting through his jumbled thoughts. “Uh… no. Or, yes… kind of?”

His comrades went quiet, accompanied by the sound of static.

“I-I mostly stay on the defensive until I’ve figured out how they attack. None of the enemies in my world seem to recoil after being struck a blow, so don’t count on sneaking in strikes that way. They excel at melee-type fighting, so don’t get too close if you can help it. They’re unpredictable and violent. Long-range tactics tend to work the best. If you must use your sword, then make sure you’re covered from all sides. B-but shields don’t always work, so be mindful of that. And if you can, find the high ground. Th-that usually slips them up. Usually.”

Another pause. Hyrule knew he was presenting them with information overload, but what else was he supposed to say?

_“We’ll make sure to do that then,”_ said the Hero of Time. _“We appreciate the help.”_

_“Yeah… but let’s make sure we meet back up as soon as possible,”_ Warrior added. _“We could really use you here, Hyrule. It’s been tough. But for what it’s worth, we’re happy you’re with Wind. I… hate thinking about the alternative.”_

From behind, Hyrule heard the Hero of Winds scoff disapprovingly. He ignored him, letting out a shaky breath in the hopes of calming his trembling frame.

_“We’re fine for now though, don’t sweat it too much. Minor injuries here and there, but the worst have been taken care of. Twilight started refusing potions though, so he’s been a sticky case—”_ a string of objections was heard in the background _“—but he’s hanging in there. Hylia, though… who knew that darknuts were this impossible. Or that keese were capable of transforming into giant—”_

“Those weren’t keese,” Hyrule interjected. “They were aches. More specifically, ache_men._”

_“You’re telling me,”_ Four grunted. _“More like aches-in-our-sides, as far as I’m concerned.”_

“Also… about the labyrinth,” Hyrule continued, biting his lip. “It’s confusing, but if you find yourself trapped, try bombing the walls. There are often hidden exits that circle back around to where you’ve been. I-I’m hoping that’ll help us meet up again. And, um… could you maybe describe your location more? Like, how many rooms you’ve passed through and what they’ve looked like?”

...No answer.

“Hello? Guys?” Wind drew the blue stone close, peering into its glassy surface.

Suddenly, the crystalline light faded, casting the two heroes in shadow. 

The gossip jewel had become an ordinary rock—silent as stone.

  


* * *

  


He ran as fast as the wind.

He whizzed past blocks and leering one-eyed statues. He flew over gaps in the floor without a backward glance. His pink butterfly necklace bounced to the rhythm of his quick pace, the rooms blurring by as if they were on a speeding train. Hyrule held tightly to his companion’s scarf, bumping around on the younger boy’s shoulder as he desperately tried to hang on.

_“‘I hate thinking about the alternative,’”_ Wind scoffed as he shot by a stone gargoyle. “Psh. Who does he think I am? A chuchu?!”

“Wind, please, let’s th-think this through!” Hyrule gasped, experiencing airtime as the sailor jumped over another gap in the floor. “We’re not in any shape to be doing any fighting right now! We need s-sleep!”

“But ’Rule, didn’t you hear them? They’re in trouble! They’ve already blazed through half of their supplies—_half!_ We gotta get over there, we gotta help them!”

“B-but Wind, isn’t this a little p-presumptuous?” the fairy countered. “We have no clue where they are! They could be anywhere!”

“What’s present-tous?”

Hyrule blew out a frustrated breath, on the verge of a breakdown. He felt spread thin, pulled tight to the point of snapping. In spite of Wind’s optimism, he knew that they couldn’t hold out for much longer in their sleep-deprived states. Wind’s judgment was failing, and Hyrule had a sinking feeling that sooner than later, it would do them both in.

Yet despite these truths, he knew that once the sailor set his mind on something, there was little use talking him out of it.

Still, it was imperative that he try.

“Wind… _please._ You’re exhausted—_I’m_ exhausted. Your arm’s burnt and my wing’s hurt—we’re not looking so good! If we don’t rest soon, this isn’t going to end well!”

“But what if they were attacked again?” Wind shouted, running full steam into another room. “What if they cut out because they were ambushed by another group of darknuts?!”

“They p-probably just lost signal again! At this rate, we’re going to run into something ourselves if you don’t slow d—”

Wind skidded to a sudden halt, throwing up a hand to stop his friend from falling forward. Hyrule glared at his comrade, rubbing his face from where it had smooshed into Wind’s palm. He followed the younger boy’s rigid gaze up to the ceiling.

He paled.

A blue poe hovered in the center of the room, glaring wickedly at the two heroes. It raised its torch, summoning a gigantic ball of blue fire.

_They’d been spotted!_

“Another one?!” Wind shouted. “I didn’t think they’d be this close togeth—”

“Get back, GET BACK!” Hyrule shrieked as the imp wound back its torch, ready to fire.

Wind dove behind a statue of an armored knight just as the poe swung its torch forward. It released the fiery orb, predicting the boy’s move with deadly precision. It hurtled straight toward the statue, bearing down upon the two unfortunate heroes.

Once again, Hyrule found himself snatched up in Wind’s grasp as the boy changed direction mid-stride, rolling into a somersault. The world turned upside down as Hyrule was forced into the roll, nearly losing his stomach in the process. The flames hit the stone knight and consumed it, exploding the structure. The statue shattered like glass, taking off its head as it hailed rocks in every direction.

_“Argh!”_ Hyrule cried as bits of stone hit his face. He raised his arms, shielding his skin from the cutting shards.

As Wind rolled to his feet, the poe charged another fireball overhead, which was already half the size of the first. Hyrule could feel the heat on his face, the sweat coursing down the back of his neck.

Wind slammed the tiny fairy back onto his shoulder and reached behind, drawing his bow. He pulled back the string and fired his arrow, which missed by a long shot as the poe casually swerved to the side.

As he released a second arrow, the poe released its ball of fire. Both missed their marks, with Wind’s arrow clattering on the opposite wall and the poe’s fireball exploding behind them. Flames licked at their backs as a raging inferno sprang to life at the entrance, blocking the way back. Smoke quickly filled the chamber, a thick layer growing at the ceiling.

“Blast!” Wind coughed, waving away the black tendrils. “They just _had_ to be infected poes, didn’t they?!”

“Wind,” Hyrule rasped, breathing into the scarf, “_please!_ We need to leave!”

“Wait—I can do this! I can get it! Just—just let me—”

_“Wind!”_

The sailor released a third arrow, watching as it sped toward its target. The ghoul swatted the arrow from the air as if it would swat an irksome fly, charging a third fireball overhead.

Hyrule buried his face in Wind’s scarf, helpless as he prepared to meet a fiery end.

_Some fairy companion he turned out to be._

A strong gust of wind tickled the hair at his temples, carrying no heat with it. The tiny fairy poked an eye out, hesitant to meet a face full of fire.

Wind gripped his green Deku leaf in both hands, his chest heaving. He glared up at the ceiling, his eyes holding a fire of their own. Hyrule followed his gaze, his heart singing at the sight.

The poe flailed about the room, carried on strong wind currents that Hyrule only assumed came from the inconspicuous-looking leaf. Wind replaced it for his bow once more, drawing back the string as he shut an eye, concentrating…

_ **DING.** _

The arrow flew true, smacking the fiend out of the air. It crashed to the floor, spasming uncontrollably.

In quick succession, Wind fit a second arrow to his string and fired, landing another hit. The poe slid across the rough stone floor, smacking into the wall.

A last arrow; a final release.

Bullseye.

The poe disintegrated in a cloud of vapor, mixing with the smoke that had accumulated in the air.

“Hurry!” Hyrule croaked, his eyes watering from the fumes. “Collect its essence and g-get out of here!”

The sailor ran forward and uncorked one of his empty magic bottles, scooping up the flickering blue remains. He slammed the bottle back into his bag and ran helter-skelter toward the exit, coughing.

Hyrule echoed his friend’s coughs, his little chest shuddering as his friend dashed from room to room. He felt light-headed, suspended between a waking dream and the clutches of a nightmarish reality.

_Please don’t pass out,_ he begged himself, shutting his eyes. _Please, PLEASE don’t pass out..._

“Wind, Wind please, you’re moving too fast! Slow down, just slow d—”

As they passed another open doorway, Wind came to another sudden halt, his heels skidding on the floor. He grabbed Hyrule as the little fairy pitched forward, pinning his arms and legs to his sides. For once, Hyrule couldn’t find it within himself to protest.

“Um… Hyrule?” Wind peeped, his voice higher than normal. “What is that?”

The tiny hero forced his eyes open, staring down at the opposite end of the chamber.

His spirit nearly left his body.

_No._

_No no no no NO._

Not this. _Anything_ but this.

It was as if his worst fears had come to life.

“Uh,” Wind buffered at Hyrule’s lack of a response, his eyes darting from his tiny companion to the wicked-looking beast at the end of the hall, “what’s that you said about pockets and bottles? Because I think now would be a good time to take that back.”

“Wind…” the little sprite whispered, his heart pounding against his ribcage. “Get out. Get out _right now_ if you know what’s g-good for you!”

“But ’Rule, this is the only way forward—plus, it’s a blazing fire pit back there! You wanna go back into _that?_”

“We’ll b-bomb a wall and leave that way,” the tiny fairy argued. “Or… or something!”

“No way. We’ve come too far to let this guy scare us into a corner. We’re taking him out whether he likes it or not. Um… what is it, exactly?”

Hyrule rested his chin on the hand that closed around his body, physically and mentally drained.

_Hylia save them._

“It’s… it’s a daira.” He swallowed. “They’re… they’re tough. _Really_ tough.”

He studied the upright figure, which was thankfully facing away from them as it guarded the exit. What it lacked in girth, it more than made up for in strength; a scaly creature, Hylian-sized and adorned in plated armor with a spiked pauldron to match.

_Of course one found its way down here._

“Wind… listen to me, please,” the fairy pleaded. “W-we’re not equipped to fight this guy. We’re disorganized and hurt and… and downright exhausted! And your hand—you won’t be able to use your sword! Please turn around, we’ll find another way out. _Please,_ Wind!”

“I said I learned to fight right-handed, remember?” the sailor whispered contemptuously. “Geez, ’Rule, what is it with you today? I thought you _liked_ adventure. You really think I’m that incapable? I thought you said you trusted me.”

“W-Wind, I do, I _do,_ but these guys… they’re not like the wizzrobes—or even the poes! They’re merciless, evil… they’ll stop at nothing until you’re dead!”

“Okay, so like every other monster we’ve come across,” Wind scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Are you going to tell me how to beat him or not?”

“I…”

Hyrule released a trembling breath, feeling defeated. The tiny fairy looked back at the looming threat, committing himself to the task at hand.

_It’s okay,_ he soothed himself. _Just calm down… it’s okay. Wind’s young, but he’s capable, remember? And he’s depending on you._

“They’re… they’re expert axe-throwers,” Hyrule squeaked, “and crazy strong. Shields won’t be any good against them. They’ll b-break right through.”

“Okay, so no shields then,” repeated the sailor, “but what about the can-do’s? What have _you_ done to defeat them?”

Hyrule bit his lip, his stomach sinking at his answer.

“I… tend to use my magic.”

Wind chewed his tongue, seeming only slightly deterred. “Well… I got one magic potion left, so I can use that if worse comes to. In the meantime, I’ll work a little magic of my own.”

The seafarer placed his fairy companion into his satchel and shook out his shoulders, taking a deep breath. He drew his bow for the umpteenth time, nocking an arrow to the string.

“Wind, wait—as soon as you get its attention, it’ll charge. It’s fast and aggressive… it won’t let you strike from a distance again if it can help it. If it throws its axe, that’ll be the best time to attack. Its head is the easiest to hit, so if you can attack from above, do it. Just… be careful. Watch its axe.”

“Watch its axe, got it,” Wind replied, moving forward as he aimed his shot.

“And—and Wind? Promise me you’ll listen to me. _Promise me,_ Wind!”

“Okay, yes! I promise!”

And with that, Wind fired his arrow.

It embedded into the monster’s thick skull, an affirmative ring sounding throughout the chamber. Enraged, the creature let forth a terrifying roar that Hyrule could feel in his bones. It grabbed the shaft and tore it from its head, which barely seemed to leave a mark. The tiny fairy gripped the side of Wind’s bag, his fingers white.

As the daira turned toward its attacker, they looked upon its face for the first time. Its eyes were narrowed black slits at the front of its head, focusing in with precision. With rows of bared pointed teeth, it growled threateningly, its jaws the length of Wind’s entire arm. It stomped on the ground with a large clawed foot, swinging its enormous spiked tail as part of its war cry. It drew a razor-sharp throwing axe, the metal catching the torch light as it brandished its choice weapon of death.

“Blimey! You’re an ugly one, aren’t you?” the young hero jeered, replacing his bow for his gleaming Phantom Sword.

“Wind, time to move!” Hyrule cried as the daira crouched in a ready-stance. _“Move!”_

With another battle cry, the gator warrior charged, plowing toward the little Hero of Winds. Its footsteps seemed to leave cracks in the stone, yielding to the brunt force of its impact. Wind gripped the blade in his right hand, bouncing in anticipation.

With a good fifteen feet to spare, the daira suddenly leapt into the air, flying toward the little hero at deadly speed. Wind dove to the side as the axe cleaved the ground in two, a thunderous crash ringing in their ears. Pebbles shot into the air, hailing down on them as tremors shook the ground beneath Wind’s feet.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Wind shouted, clumsily twirling his blade in his non-dominant hand. He swung at the monster, hoping to catch it while it was down.

Quick as a flash, the daira swung its axe upward, blocking the strike with ease. It kicked out a muscular foot, knocking the Hero of Winds painfully to the ground. Finding its feet, the monster took its axe in both hands, swinging down with power.

The young hero rolled to the side, never ceasing momentum as another hailstorm of rocks showered down from the axe’s impact. Hyrule grunted as he turned head-over-heels from within Wind’s bag, rolling alongside his friend. Wind jumped to his feet, wincing as he brushed pebbles away from his injured arm.

“Wind, back up, back up!” Hyrule cheeped. “You gotta bait it! Get it to throw its axe!”

“You’ll be sorry for that!” Wind spat, his eyes narrowed angrily. With another twirl of his sword, the sailor rushed forward, meeting the gator warrior head-on.

In a foolhardy move, the seafarer rolled forward, passing between the daira’s robust legs. He emerged on the other side, jabbing his blade into the small of its back.

The daira let loose an angry roar, deafening in the cavernous chamber. Wind smirked as he drove his blade further inside his foe, twisting it for good measure.

Without missing a beat, the monster swung its tail with tremendous force, catching the unsuspecting hero on the side of his head. Wind flew across the room, crying out as he smacked the wall a good ten feet away.

_“Wind!”_

Wind fell, his blade clattering to the floor alongside him. Dazed and confused, the young hero wiped away a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, staring down at his hand.

With another roar, the daira took its battleaxe in one hand, spinning it overhead as it advanced toward the little hero. With each rotation, the axe flew faster and faster, becoming a blur in the air. Panicking, Hyrule turned to his friend and began punching him in the side, trying to get his attention.

“Wind, Wind please, you gotta get up, you just gotta!” Hyrule swallowed back the bile rising in his throat, gauging the distance between themselves and their pursuing threat. Gritting his teeth, he threw out a hand and began chanting, focusing every last ounce of his strength on the magic he knew lied within.

Nothing.

Suddenly, Hyrule felt himself rising. He looked back just as Wind got to his feet, hunched over. The little sailor shook like a leaf, trying to steady his wobbly knees as he took his sword loosely in his hand.

“Wind, scram! G-get out of here!” Hyrule implored, his voice trembling. “It’s useless!”

“No. It’s you and me, buddy,” Wind hissed, brandishing his Phantom blade. “We’re finishing this!”

Without warning, Wind charged forward, yelling in resistance. Right before he reached the swinging blade, he ducked into a controlled roll, maneuvering around the gargantuan gator. Just as he sliced one of its feet, he pushed up into a soaring leap, towering over his adversary. He swung his sword down, prepared to deliver a final blow.

And was consumed by **red.**

_“NO!”_

A visceral scream ripped from Hyrule’s throat as the swinging axe collided with Wind’s exposed chest. The blade sliced through layers of fabric and tissue alike, showering the ground with red. Wind was thrown clear across the room, ragdolling through the air before sliding to a stop on the rough stone floor.

He didn’t rise.

_“Wind, no!”_ Hyrule howled, clambering out of the sack onto the sailor’s chest. He surveyed the damage, choking on bile at the sight of so much _red._

_Blood. Too much blood._

It was a ghastly sight. A crimson sheen coated the young hero’s entire chest, bleeding down his sides and onto his neck. The gash ran right over his heart, as large as Hyrule and as thick as his entire body. Wind coughed, gargling as he sprayed blood into the air.

“N-no, no Wind, no, it’s gonna be fine, it’s gonna be okay, you’re gonna be _just fine,_ I…”

Desperate, Hyrule fell to his knees, pressing his hands to Wind’s lacerated chest. He slammed his eyes shut, blocking out the rushing in his ears, blocking out the daira that kept moving toward them with its infernal axe—blocking out everything except the inner healing magic he’d been so graciously gifted.

Once again… nothing.

“Wind, W-Wind, please be okay, _please_ be okay,” Hyrule pleaded, his eyes burning fiercely. “Don’t d-do this to me.” He cupped his face in his hands, his shoulders wracked with sobs.

_He failed his friend._

Suddenly, a soft tinkling sounded forth amidst all the chaos, growing louder with each passing second. Confused, Hyrule peeked out from behind his fingers, the world blurring into one distorted mass.

He gasped.

From out of the darkness, a light came into being, growing in size until it focused right before his eyes. There she was, Wind’s little fairy companion—a beacon of hope shining forth. She fluttered over to her fallen hero’s chest and recoiled, covering her mouth in horror. She whirled around, appalled by the awful discovery… and locked eyes with her fairy counterpart, who sat a mere foot away.

For a split second, they stared each other down, frozen. Dreading the thought of having her leave again, Hyrule clasped his fingers together beseechingly, his eyes shining with emotion.

_Please,_ he urged. _Help my friend._

A moment longer passed before the pixie gave a small nod, smiling shyly. Coming to her senses, she turned back to the Hero of Winds and flicked her magic wand, chiming cheerfully in the darkness.

She began to fly.

She zoomed around Wind’s prone form, circling around and around and around again. A trail of sparkles followed along in her wake, settling on Wind’s chest and all over his body. Before Hyrule’s very eyes, Wind’s wounds began to close as if stitched by an invisible needle. The cut on his lip sealed shut; the burn on his arm healed over. The overflowing redness seeping from his chest began retreating in on itself, flowing back into the hero’s body to sustain his life force. Her movements were graceful and practiced, her rhythm set and sure. Hyrule’s mouth fell open as he wiped the wetness from his face, entranced by the beauty of her magic.

It was breathtaking.

As the last of Wind’s wounds closed shut, the little pixie gave one last flick of her wand, showering the youth in sparkles. She blew a kiss to the sailor, her periwinkle eyes holding a fondness that Hyrule couldn’t quite understand. Without a backward glance, she sped off into the darkness, disappearing behind the open doorway.

Suddenly, Wind’s eyes shot open, bloodshot and crazed. He gasped and sat up, dislodging the Hero of Hyrule from where he perched on his chest.

“W-Wind! Oh thank Hylia, please get up, get up!” Hyrule blubbered, landing in the younger boy’s lap. “It’s coming, Wind, it’s coming for us!”

The Hero of Winds jerked his head, his eyes landing on the approaching daira. With a renewed sense of vigor, the young sailor launched himself from his place on the floor, performing a skilled move that had him on his feet in one fluid motion. He grabbed the tiny fairy from the air, shoving him back into the bag at his waist. The daira roared, its axe smashing into the floor where Wind lay a mere moment ago.

“Is that all you got, you old barnacle?!” Wind screamed, flourishing his Phantom blade. “Come and get some!”

The daira unleashed another incensed roar, its teeth shining like wicked daggers in the dark. It threw back its arm, winding up before sending its axe flying toward the two little heroes.

At the last second, Wind dodged the spinning tomahawk, twirling stylishly through the air. Hyrule felt his hair rustle as it whizzed past and slammed into the wall with a resounding _clang._

“Wind, now’s your chance!” Hyrule squeaked. “Attack!”

Like before, the young seafarer darted forward, speeding full-steam ahead at the mountainous monster. The daira swung its tail, hoping to catch its opponent off his feet again. Having predicted this move, Wind ducked into another roll, sliding under its massive form. With a raging battle cry, the sailor lifted into the air for a final time, spinning his Phantom Sword before sticking it up to its hilt in the daira’s head.

The gator warrior collapsed, its face slamming into the cold stone ground beneath it. As soon as it hit the floor, it dissolved in a thick cloud of ash, scattering around the chamber until it was lost to the underworld.

The Phantom blade clattered to the floor, having served its purpose.

As Wind moved to collect his sword, Hyrule released a pent-up breath. He leaned forward onto the lip of Wind’s bag, resting his forehead on his hands as he clasped the edge. His body shook uncontrollably, left to deal with the nauseating aftermath of his post-adrenaline rush.

_He knew it. He_ knew _they should have stopped to rest. He knew they shouldn’t have continued trekking through that Hylia-forsaken place, he knew it he knew it he KNEW it—_

“We did it, ’Rule!” Wind remarked as he flourished his blade before sheathing it. “Can’t say I didn’t see that one comin’, though. It was just like you said—poes tend to be wherever the monsters are down here—”

_“Shame on you!”_ Hyrule yelped, finally finding his voice. His chest burned with a rage he wasn’t aware he had, the flames licking up around his heart. “Shame on you, Wind! You promised me you’d listen, and you didn’t! You _promised!_”

“Oh, c’mon, ’Rule,” the sailor whined, already on his way out of the chamber. “Sure it was a rough start, but look! We totally served it to that guy, he’s been blasted to smithereens! He won’t be bothering us again anytime soon—”

“I told you not to get so close, and you didn’t listen!” the fairy babbled, beside himself. “I told you it was dangerous, I t-told you it wouldn’t work! And then you got hit! You got hit and nearly d-died!”

“Well, that’s what fairies are for, aren’t they?” said Wind, who peeked into the next room before deciding the coast was clear. “C’mon, we’ve all used fairies before. It’s bound to happen every once in a while… but we’re good now! It really isn’t a big deal—”

_“I watched you bleed out!”_ Hyrule howled. “I watched you bleed out and couldn’t do a single thing about it! What if you died, Wind?! What would the others s-say?!”

The Hero of Winds walked to the far corner of the new room, heading straight for a protected alcove blocked by a large stone statue of a knight. The sailor hid himself behind the statue and collapsed to the floor, sliding down the wall. He set his bags up against the wall and retrieved his bedroll, unraveling the mat. Fighting to escape his restrictive confines, Hyrule spilled out of the spoils bag, grunting as he toppled to the floor.

“Well, I didn’t die, did I?” Wind replied, smiling sheepishly. “I’m perfectly fine now. In fact, I’m better than fine—I’m as good as new! And now we’ve collected two of the four poes, and we’re down one less of those dairy-things, or whatever you call them. We’re on a roll!”

Hyrule’s jaw dropped. He stared at his younger companion as he kneeled on the floor, the words failing him as he processed his friend’s words.

_Perfectly fine… good as new… on a_ roll… 

He couldn’t believe his ears.

“We’re on a… we’re on a _roll?!_” Hyrule screeched, dumbstruck. He jumped to his feet and stomped over to the younger boy, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. 

“You—! I—! _How can you say that, Wind?!_ You were nearly killed! You’re down a fairy, we have no clue where the others are, and you say we’re ‘fine’?! The underworld is _crawling_ with creeps just like the daira! W-we’re never going to make it!”

“Geez, ’Rule! What’s your problem?” the Hero of Winds snapped. The young hero crossed his arms defensively over his chest, glaring at his tiny companion. “We’re doing exactly what we’re supposed to be doing down here, that’s what! We’re halfway through the poe collection and we’re stopping the rifts! So I happened to slip up back there one time—big deal! It’s not like _you’ve_ never made mistakes before!” Wind shook his head scornfully, laying out an extra blanket.

“You know, sometimes I wish you never would have come along. You’re so high-strung all the time, and nothing like the adventurer I thought you were.”

A pang shot through the tiny fairy’s chest, gripping his lungs. He froze in his tracks, immobilized by the tearing words that came straight for his heart.

“I… I’m not high strung—”

“This whole time you’ve done nothing but worry—worry, worry, worry! You were never like this before, so what gives?”

“I-I don’t… I’m not—”

“Is it because I’m the youngest, huh? Is it because you think I’m incapable, or stupid? A helpless little island boy who can’t tell the difference between the front from the caboose?”

“N-no, _no_ Wind, I don’t—th-that’s not—”

“Maybe you and Warrior should throw a party together or something,” Wind seethed. “Warrior loooves parties, so I’m sure he’ll get a kick out of that! You know, celebrate how big and strong you all are compared to me. Poor, stupid little Wind, who’s so helpless and fragile that he can’t even lift his own pillow without—”

“I’m worried because if the hero’s blood is spilled, Ganon returns!”

The words slipped past his lips before he could stop them. Hyrule froze, horrified by what came forth from his mouth. Wind hunched over in shock, staring at his fairy companion as if he had grown a second head.

“Ganon… what?” he stuttered. “But you... Ganon… _what?!_”

Hyrule felt himself grow faint, petrified by the storm brewing in his mind. His lungs worked double-time, as if a pillow were being pressed over his airways. His palms grew sweatier by the second; his head swam as if he had taken a dive into ice-cold lake water, his hands tingling with dread.

“I… I-I don’t know what that means exactly. It d-doesn’t have to mean a blood sacrifice necessarily. Maybe it just means a drop or two—”

“Are you _serious,_ Hyrule? Why haven’t you told us before?!” Wind gasped, his eyes wide as disks. “Are _all_ your monsters this bloodthirsty? Do the others even know? What else are you hiding from us?”

“N-nothing! I’m not hiding anything! I-I swear I’m not hiding anything else, Wind, I _swear_—”

“Hyrule, this is serious! Why didn’t you tell us? Huh?! Is it just your blood they want or ours too? What’ll happen to the others? What if Ganon comes back because they didn’t know about the blood thing?!”

“I-I don’t know, Wind, I don’t _know,_ I’m sorry, I—”

“Why didn’t you say something?! What if Ganon’s already resurrecting somewhere because a monster got ahold of our blood? What then, Hyrule? What does that mean for us? What about _my_ death, does that count?! _Why didn’t you tell us?!_”

_“I didn’t want to let you down!”_

Time froze.

With a strangled cry, Hyrule hung his head, unable to bear looking his companion in the face any longer. He surrendered to the weight dragging him down, deflating as the world began to blur all around him.

“I didn’t,” he whispered, his voice breaking. “I didn’t want to let you down.”

The dam broke. 

Tears trickled down the tiny hero’s face, falling unchecked onto his boots. His chest shuddered with each pitiful breath he took, his breastbone feeling as if it would crack down the center. He swayed in place, held captive by the turmoil that raged inside. Hyrule buried his face in his hands, horrified when little gasping sounds escaped past his lips.

_Oh Hylia, help him._

_He was crying. He was crying in front of_ Wind.

It was all too much.

"I-I'm sorry."

Blinded, the tiny hero stumbled forward, holding his face in one hand and reaching down with the other. His fingers closed around familiar silky fabric, which he gathered under his arm. He began making his way over to the edge of Wind’s mat, dragging the soft material as if he would drag his own body bag. He felt fit to burst, as if he were being crushed beneath the heel of misery herself. He—

His foot caught on the scarf, which had bunched into a large clump by his boots. He fell forward, landing face-down in the light and airy fabric.

And for a while, he could do nothing but sob.

He allowed the tremors to take hold, claiming his tiny body. His eyes squeezed shut, doing nothing to prevent the torrential downpour from his eyes and nose. Gut-wrenching cries pulled apart his stomach, the guilt all-consuming. He felt as if he were drowning, his throat tight and refusing the passage of air into his lungs. His chest became wracked with hiccups that he was powerless to stop, paralleled by the onslaught of tears that wouldn’t stop falling from his eyes.

He couldn’t remember ever feeling so ashamed.

From the periphery of his consciousness, he suddenly picked up on the tiniest of sensations. Something warm, something soft… something new. It started at the small of his back, slowly making its way along his spine and up to his shoulder blades. And then, it reversed, a wave of pressure that threaded his shoulders and reached his lower back. Hyrule hiccuped, feeling confused and yet comforted at the same time.

For a while, it continued like this: back-and-forth, up and down, soft and slow; an alleviating force that worked through the tension gripping his muscles. Ever so slightly, Hyrule felt his breaths evening out. His body began to relax, soothed by the pressure rubbing along his back.

With a last painful hiccup, he allowed himself to be carried away, passing into the arms of a dark and blissful dreamworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye have asked for ye olde Hyrule & Wind bonding. So here it is! ...kind of. :F Next time, on Adventures with Hyrule & Wind! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and had a very wonderful holiday! I'd love to hear from you! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule was never one to take charge.  
And yet, a hero must rise to the occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One emergency surgery and two trips to the ER later, and I finally return to you! Hurrah!! Thanks for all your thoughtful messages. :3
> 
> You've been so patient, so please: take this novel-length chapter. Take it from my hands, I have nothing to do with it anymore. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ** _Viewer's discretion is very much advised with this one, please mind the tags!!_ **

Hyrule wasn’t sure how, but he was swimming.

Overhead, the starless sky bled into the surrounding water, blurring the boundaries into one featureless void. He felt as if he were inside a vacuum, aimlessly floating across a dark and limitless expanse. He barely registered the chill, the water gliding across his skin as if it were velvet. Everything was still, tranquil… blissful even. He paddled leisurely, confused by this newfound ability but not particularly concerned with the details. Almost as if he were enjoying the calm.

Then—gradually—a weight.

He felt himself begin to sink, dipping bit-by-bit beneath the surface. The water crept up to his chin, rising higher and higher with each stroke of his limbs. Two mouthfuls of water later and he was sputtering like a lit bomb fuse.

Hyrule kicked out with his legs, contending against the unknown force holding him down. With each purposeful kick, he seemed to lose ground, moving slower and slower toward his unknown destination. He swatted the water in a clumsy breaststroke, his right hand forming the motions while his left dragged behind him out of sight. He floundered, struggling to reorient his disobedient limb.

_What was going on?_

He glanced over his shoulder, seeking clarification.

_. . . Zelda?_

There, behind him in the water, trailed the Princess of Hyrule, her hand clasped tightly in his. Her ball gown billowed like a thundercloud, her long red hair fanning out like sea tangle on the water’s surface. She gasped for air, struggling to stay afloat as the weight of her dress bogged her down. 

Her emerald eyes, glistening with the pleas of a thousand lifetimes… 

_“Link… please…”_

Fear flooded him like never before.

The Hero of Hyrule scissor-kicked the water, kicking and paddling and straining against the surging panic in his chest—against the sudden undulating current that materialized from nowhere. It was as if the entire world had faded away in that instant; nothing mattered except for the feel of her fingers in his. He clutched her tighter, fearing she’d slip away and be lost to the swell.

_Please… hold on… Just hold on…_

Desperate, Hyrule scanned the horizon, seeking refuge from the raging rapids. He swept back the hair that was plastered to his face, blinking away water droplets as he searched for dry ground, a boat, a dock—_anything_ that would deliver them from these scarlet depths.

Scarlet depths?

...When had everything become so red? 

He looked up, tracing the bleeding hues to the sky.

A thick layer of smoke had rolled in from above, unannounced. It shrouded the lake in an eerie scarlet glow, reflecting light from afar. He followed the smoke trail with his eyes, coming to rest on the distant Water Town of Saria directly behind them.

It was burning.

_No. Please no._

_Not this._

_Not again._

And there, silhouetted against the smoky plumes, emerged winged outlines.

Growing larger. And larger.

They grew in size with each downbeat of their wings; a horde of nightmarish furies, flapping furiously at breakneck speeds that left Hyrule dizzy. They hurtled straight toward the two defenseless swimmers—scores of slitted eyes bent on seizing their prey.

Red eyes… crimson eyes… 

_The Eyes of Ganon._

With a quick intake of breath, Hyrule submerged his face and kicked with power, vise-gripping the small hand in his own. He threw his back into it, creating a string of bubbles that streamed behind him as he shot through the water. He resurfaced, gulping in air before quickly diving back down. His body ached, his lungs were on fire… his heart, ensnared by tendrils of terror.

_Please… someone… help…_

He threw out his free hand and reached straight ahead—hoping, pleading, praying for salvation from the disorienting dark.

Kicking and stretching and kicking and stretching and _kicking and stretching—_

Something clamped onto his outstretched hand, pulling him from the lake. Air rushed into his lungs as he stumbled onto solid ground, a cascade of water pouring from his drenched clothes. Huffing, he turned back, intent on pulling his princess away from the water’s edge.

...She was gone.

“Sure took you a while, didn’t it, Sprite?”

Hyrule whirled around, nearly slipping on the slick dock. He froze, his brain short-circuiting as he gazed into the familiar electric blue eyes of his rescuer.

“What’s the matter?” taunted the Hero of Legend, resting a hand on his cocked hip. “Can’t use your magic anymore? Or your sword?”

The traveling hero stood paralyzed. His eyes darted back-and-forth, searching his friend’s face for an explanation.

_But… but Zelda…_

He pivoted, scouring the vicinity for his flaming-haired princess. She was gone, lost to view—vanished without a trace. And not just her, but gone were the flying furies, and gone were the blazing buildings from which they fled. The lake was as smooth as glass… a perfect mirror reflecting the cloudless starry sky.

Almost as if they had never existed.

“She doesn’t need you.”

Hyrule faced his companion again, his waterlogged boots squelching with every movement. The older teen sneered back at him, his eyes full of contempt.

“She never needed you. In fact, none of us need you. And neither does Hyrule.”

_Neither does Hyrule..._

“You’re not a hero. You’re needy, incapable, talentless. You make messes out of everything you touch.”

_I can’t do what you can do._

“No friends, no family… no history. Chaos runs rampant because of you.”

_Because of me._

“It’s your fault if Ganon returns.”

_My fault._

“Weak.”

Before his eyes, Legend began changing. He grew in size and sprouted a thick dark beard that reached his chest. He squinted at Hyrule through heavy-set eyes, his expression full of scorn.

“You are Error.”

Hyrule stepped back, trembling. He shook his head, failing to grasp the meaning of the words.

_But I… I’m not Error. I’m Link._

“You are. For you have erred.”

Not-Legend raised a pointed finger, his gaze fixed somewhere near Hyrule’s left hip. Baffled, Hyrule glanced down in the indicated direction, his eyes widening as he took in the neon glow emanating from the back of his hand.

“You’ll take it for yourself.”

_No._

_He couldn’t._

_He wouldn’t._

“Selfish.”

Without warning, Hyrule began changing as well.

His fingers turned to ink, bleeding from the tips to his wrist. The black absorbed the red, spreading like poison up his arm and across his chest. Before he knew it, his entire body was covered in shadow, with smoky tendrils coiling off him like steam from a boiling kettle. The darkness stuck to him like a hungry like-like, impervious to his attempts to brush it away.

Panicking, Hyrule spun around, falling to his knees and gripping the dock’s edge. He stared into the water’s glassy surface, chilled to the bone by his discovery.

His own dark shadow, glaring back at him with blood-red eyes.

“Hey!”

He glanced up and found that he was swimming again.

Except this time, it was more like drowning.

“Keep up, would ya?” chirped the little fairy from before, gliding gracefully across the water. “Just do what I do!”

_I can’t,_ Hyrule tried to say. _I can’t swim._

“Sure you can! Come on, it’s easy! I’ll teach you!”

_No, wait—I can’t—_

“Keep up, it’s easy! I’ll teach you!”

Hyrule sank like a stone, his head dipping below the surface as a chorus of _I’ll teach you!_'s reverberated inside his skull. Gray enveloped his vision as water pressed in on him from all sides, sucking away his breath.

“I’ll teach you!”

“I’ll teach you!”

“I’ll teach you!”

  


* * *

  


He woke.

With an enormous effort, the sleepy hero cracked an eye open. He blinked sluggishly, coming to his senses.

He found himself staring at a blank gray wall, his eyes nearly crusted shut with sleep. His brain felt like mush, his mouth parched as if he had swallowed cotton. His face was smooshed into something silky, the faint scent of salt wafting to his nose.

Right. Just a nightmare. Typical.

Hyrule sighed and smacked his lips together, snuggling further into his cocoon of warmth.

_Wait…_

He stilled, frowning as his eyes adjusted to his dim surroundings.

Something wasn’t right.

This wasn’t his bedroll. It was more of a single large blanket, and he was nestled on his stomach right in the middle of it—a sharp contrast to his back-sleeping tendencies. And why was everything so gray?

_...Where am I?_

And suddenly, everything rushed back to him.

Hyrule went from zero to ten in an instant. He launched into the air with a squeak, momentarily suspended as his little wings thrummed with fright. Just as quickly, he crashed back down onto the orange scarf below, yelping as pain shot through his splinted wing. He thrashed in the fabric, a mess of limbs as his mind moved a mile a minute.

_No—no no no—this is bad, very bad—can’t stay, can’t stay—exit, where’s the exit—_

He emerged from his scarf pile in wide-eyed terror, his heart knocking around in his rib cage. He swiveled on the spot, checking for any imminent threats—

And immediately went from a panicked ten back down to a two.

_...Oh._

There, curled around Hyrule on the ground, lay the sleeping Hero of Winds.

The young sailor was in fetal position at the foot of his bedroll, his blanket and pillow forgotten. His orange scarf was nestled next to his chest, with one arm wrapped protectively around it like a barrier. Light snores escaped his lips as he slept soundly on, with a little wet spot growing on his mat near his mouth.

All at once, the previous night flashed back to him.

_Oh no._

_Oh no no no._

_Oh Hylia, how embarrassing._

Hyrule cupped his face in his hands.

Why was he always making such a fool of himself? 

It was mortifying enough that he was stuck in this helpless form. It was mortifying enough that he was constantly on-edge in a place he should have been accustomed to by now.

But to have a complete breakdown in front of the youngest of their group? One who, might he add, seemed to have no fear in the face of pure evil?

The others were going to have a field day when they found out.

Hyrule sank to his knees, humiliated. He gripped his face in his hands, peeking out between his fingers at the oblivious sleeping hero.

How was he supposed to face him now? 

Cringing, he looked around, taking in the dreary dungeon.

He observed the large stone knight standing guard over their small hiding place. Though nothing was around except for that and the flickering sconce on the wall above them, Hyrule wanted to kick himself for being so careless. With no one standing watch, anything could have happened to them. Anything could have snuck in and done away with them as they slept, and nobody would have been any the wiser.

He was supposed to be the senior hero here. He was supposed to ensure certain precautions were taken to prevent these things from happening.

And still, he let his guard down. Of course he did.

_Galloping gibdos, what was wrong with him?_

Hyrule fingered his arm braces, feeling timid. He released a shaky exhale, looking over at his dozing friend once more.

_Get it over with. You know you can’t stay here any longer._

Steeling himself, the timid fairy got to his feet and picked his way over to the sleeping Hero of Winds. He approached his larger-than-life companion and stood by his face, feeling his heart lurch within him as he looked down on his soft childlike features.

Even in sleep, Wind’s expression was carefree and relaxed, just as he was when he was awake. Hyrule’s affection only grew as he gazed upon the boy’s rounded pink cheeks, his lax mouth… the peach fuzz sprouting near his chin.

Goddesses, he was young. 

He shook his head.

_Do it. Get it over with._

With a trembling breath, the fairy stepped forward, his voice small as if he were afraid of being heard.

“Um… Wind? It’s time to get up. We need to leave.”

The young sailor slept blissfully on, giving no indication that he heard a single word of his comrade’s request.

Hyrule sighed, frustrated with himself. He nudged the boy’s head, pushing gently on his jaw.

“Hey… hey Wind, Wind? C’mon, y-you need to wake up now. Please, Wind…”

Wind’s eyes shot open, causing Hyrule to jump back in alarm. The bright-eyed boy lay there for a long moment, his body still as his eyes roamed the room. They eventually settled back on the little fairy, who stood frozen like a startled animal. 

With a lazy yawn, the younger hero slowly unraveled, stretching his arms and legs like a stiff wooden plank. He rubbed at an eye, his voice thick with sleep.

“Mmm… hey, ’Rule. S’goin’ on?”

Hyrule interlocked his fingers, trying to ignore his pounding heart. “You just woke up. Or I mean, _I_ just woke up. We both just woke up and we should really… um.”

He took a deep breath, trying to dispel his anxious jitters. “I-I think it’s time for us to go. Do you… have something we could eat?”

The sleepy seafarer blinked, his brain clearly still adjusting to the waking world. He gave another full-bodied stretch and rose in a hunched position, groaning. His bright blonde hair was a disheveled mess, sticking up like twigs in a bird’s nest.

“Yeah… Got s’more jerky in my bag. Gimme a sec.”

Wind rummaged around for his traveling sack, rubbing the crease out of his cheek. Suddenly, he paused with his hand to his face, his eyes growing wide as he stared directly at his tiny companion.

“Um… ’Rule? You okay?”

Hyrule licked his lips and immediately tasted salt. His hand flew to his cheek, mortified when he felt the dried salty remnants of tear tracks. He spun away, hiding his face as he frantically wiped at his cheeks.

Wind continued fishing for the dried meat, respectful of his comrade’s space. After a few moments, he withdrew a large slab of jerky and pulled it apart into smaller pieces. He offered a piece to the smaller hero, taking a much larger one for himself. Hyrule squeaked out a single thanks, his head lowered in embarrassment.

The two heroes sat in silence, content to munch on their breakfast. Hyrule slouched in Wind’s scarf, trying to ignore the awkward tension in the air. He braced himself for a barrage of questions, or perhaps some teasing over the incident from the night before.

But the sailor never said a word.

“So… um… how long were we out?”

Wind rubbed at his eye, chewing thoughtfully. “Mmm… dunno. I kinda just crashed and that was it. And you were out like a light.”

Hyrule withered. “Um… w-we really shouldn’t have slept for so long. Nobody was standing watch.”

“Sure they were. That’s what this dude was doing.” Wind stuffed more meat into his mouth and gestured to the statue perched nearby. “Nothing would’ve gotten past him without making a racket—and by that time, we’d be ready.”

Hyrule made a face.

_He had a point there..._

“W-Well… let’s just make sure it doesn’t happen again. Hopefully we’ll be out of here soon, though.” 

Wind nodded in agreement.

Hyrule turned his meat over in his hands, frowning. “Um… and about that. C-Could we double check your provisions before we leave? You know—make sure we have everything we need?”

“Sure thing,” Wind said, holding his hand out to the fairy. Hyrule handed over his piece of food, blushing.

Wind plopped Hyrule’s unfinished meat into his mouth and pulled out his traveling sack. He began extracting various items, laying them out on the floor as he named them off.

“’Kay, so I’ve got Aryll’s telescope right here, so that’s good… Pirate’s charm, check… Hero’s charm, check… Fifty-or-so bombs, twenty arrows… Junk from Beedle that nobody cares about… Aha!”

He extracted a bottle housing a swirling orange vapor, plonking it on the floor. “Here’s Poe One.” He revealed another bottle, this one glowing blue. “And here’s Poe Two. See? The best loot on the block.”

“But—your other bottles?” Hyrule asked, leaning forward. “What’s in those?”

Wind continued rummaging and pulled out a third bottle with bright green liquid. “Got my one magic potion right here. And now, for my last f-… oh.”

The sailor withdrew a fourth bottle from his pack, holding it up to his face. After a moment, he set it on the floor next to the other three and sat back, his brows drawn together in confusion.

It was empty.

“Huh… that’s funny. I could’ve sworn I had…”

Wind dove back into his bag, elbow-deep as he sifted through his possessions. Hyrule’s stomach sank for the hundredth time, his anxiety creeping back in full force.

“Um… you didn’t happen to see an extra fairy lying around, did you?”

Hyrule face-palmed.

This could _not_ be happening.

“Wind… I thought you said you had more fairies with you. Isn’t that what you said? Isn’t it, Wind?”

Wind scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish. “I thought I did, but uh… yeah. Guess not.”

Hyrule groaned, pressing his face into his hands. He rested his elbows onto his knees, breathing deeply through his nose. He focused on reining in his panic, trying to prevent himself from having another full-blown meltdown.

_This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all._

Not only was Hyrule stuck in his fairy form. Not only were Hyrule’s items locked away from him, and not only was Wind completely out of healing potions. But to find that the sailor was fairy-less in a monster-infested labyrinth?

The blow was almost physical.

Maybe it was time for him to take matters into his own hands. Maybe it was time for him to take one for the team. Maybe if they came across another daira he could distract it, giving Wind enough time to save himself and find the others—

“I’m sorry.”

Hyrule’s mind screeched to a halt.

_...What?_

The tiny fairy peeked up at the other hero, startled by what he found.

Wind was hunched over, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. He looked completely despondent—a complete contrast to his usual bright and cheery self.

“I messed up again,” he whispered, staring dejectedly at the floor. “I shouldn’t have assumed like I did. I got ahead of myself. I’m really sorry.”

It was almost as if the sailor was speaking a foreign language.

Hyrule gaped at his friend. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone apologized to him. Usually Hyrule was the one making mistakes. Usually Hyrule was the one apologizing—to his friends, to his comrades—to his _country_ for not living up to his status as a hero.

He wasn’t usually the one on the receiving end.

“Wind, I… Y-You don’t have to apologize to me. It’s okay.”

Wind continued staring at the floor, uncharacteristically quiet. Hyrule shook his head, recollecting his thoughts.

“Just… Let’s try to be more careful. We’ll be more careful… won’t we?”

Wind glanced up, looking the fairy in the eye. He gave a small nod, smiling shyly in response. Hyrule held the younger boy’s gaze, feeling a kernel of warmth bloom in his chest.

He smiled back.

  


* * *

  


One vire, several pols voices, and too many awkward silences later, the pair of heroes finally came across their first true barrier.

A locked door.

“Blast! Seriously?” Wind grumbled, testing the handle. “What are we supposed to do now? We haven’t found a single chest in this rotten dungeon.”

“Keys don’t come in chests around here,” Hyrule explained from atop his friend’s shoulder. “Monsters tend to have them.”

Wind pursed his lips. “Oh. Should we… look for more monsters, then?”

“No! No no, let’s not do that. Actually… I had something else in mind.”

Hyrule shook out his hands.

_It’s okay. You can do this._

The nervous fairy rose to his feet, his legs shaking. He focused straight ahead, refusing to look at the plummeting drop below. He steeled his nerves—praying that he had not overestimated his abilities—and leapt.

He flew from his companion’s shoulder, his wings coming to life around him. He fluttered clumsily in the air before latching onto the thick door handle, sliding on the surface until he found his footing.

“Whoa, geez!” Wind gasped. He jumped forward and held out his hands, cupping them underneath his fairy friend. “A little warning next time? And since when were you able to fly again?”

“Sorry, sorry,” the tiny hero squeaked, readjusting his grip. “I kinda found out this morning. I still can’t fly too well, but I think short distances are okay. It hurts, but not as bad as yesterday.”

Wind lowered his hands in relief and rested them on his hips. “Blimey, ’Rule. Your fairy magic must be healing you super fast! Maybe it’s finally coming back to you!”

“I hope so,” Hyrule murmured. He turned back to the metal door, studying the lock before him. “I’m gonna try to get us through. Stand watch for me, will you? And don’t let your guard down.”

“Wait—you what?” Wind gasped, his ocean eyes widening. “You can get through locked doors? As a fairy?!”

“Well… usually,” the sprite replied, sliding closer to the keyhole. “If I can figure out the locking mechanism, I should be able to let you through. Just hang tight and I’ll try to get it open.”

And with that, the tiny hero slipped inside.

If not for the natural glow provided by his skin, Hyrule doubted he would have been able to see much at all. The inside of the keyhole was pitch black, a cramped mess of metal tumblers that seemed to jut out in all directions. He inched his way forward in the cylindrical barrel, befuddled by all the shapes.

In the past, all he concerned himself with was pushing past the pins and sneaking his way out through the other side. However, now that Wind was with him… well. It looked like he would be putting his lock-picking skills to the test.

After a couple minutes of fiddling with the pins, Hyrule heard a resulting click sound through the aperture. He grunted with the effort of holding the tumblers steady, his arms and legs spread out across the barrel.

“Got it! Now, Wind, if you could just turn the handle and—_agh!_”

Hyrule felt the door swing forward, dislodging him from place. He tumbled out of the keyhole, landing in a pair of soft warm hands that cushioned his fall.

“Wow! Now that’s what I call handy!” The sailor smiled and set his companion back on his shoulder. “You’re the coolest, Hyrule.”

“Um... thanks,” Hyrule blushed, shaking out his hands. “But let’s be careful. Locked doors are usually a sign of—”

He was cut off, thrown flat against Wind’s shoulder as he darted behind the door frame. The young hero gestured into the next room, his back flat against the wall.

“Trouble.”

Hyrule peeked inside, his spirits sinking when he saw the view on the other end.

Trouble indeed.

In the far corners of the room, a furry badger-like creature scuttled on the floor, sniffing between cracks in the stone. Its fluffy white whiskers fluttered as it walked, its snout waving from side to side. Though cute at first glance, its sharp teeth could be seen poking out from its muzzle, its claws fit for slashing.

But that was not all…

A bright green poe floated nearby, casting another one of its accursed spells on the ceiling.

Hyrule didn’t know whether to jump for joy or gouge his eyes out.

“It’s another big guy,” Wind whispered. “Please tell me he’s easy and not murderous like the alligator dude.”

Hyrule let out a grieved sigh, sinking into the scarf. “It’s a goriya. It’s, uh… not that easy.”

Wind winced, dismayed by the news. “Well… at least it’s kind of… cute? You know, like those bunnies I used my skull hammer on back there.”

“Those weren’t bunnies, Wind. Pols voices can be dangerous.” Hyrule shuddered, thinking back to the whiskered ghosts they fought a few rooms back. He recalled the massive mallet Wind used to successfully stun the relentless horde, and couldn’t help but think that it would have been nice if he was granted his own hammer much earlier on in his quest. His mind drifted back to the goriya, running through his options.

He could remember numerous encounters with these menaces, and each one of them ended in painful cuts and bruises. They were masters of the boomerang, capable of wielding multiple at once and controlling them down to a science. If its opponent failed to keep those flying weapons in check, he would undoubtedly be left in a world of hurt. 

Hyrule glanced at Wind’s profile from the corner of his eye, concerned by the boy’s expression.

The Hero of Winds was notably nervous—much more so than usual. He fiddled with the hair at the back of his neck, bouncing on the balls of his feet with unease. Hyrule’s heart reached out to his friend, knowing exactly how he felt. After that whirlwind of a daira encounter, he couldn’t blame him…

The fairy closed his eyes, calling to mind everything he knew about these tricky fighters.

_Goriyas…_

“So if projectiles don’t work against this guy, how should I deal with him?” Wind chirped, his voice higher than normal. “Does he use axes like the gator? Or breathe fire like those keese things? Or maybe he’s deadly fast with those teeth and claws? And that poe is there too… How on Farore’s green earth are we gonna separate them without getting our butts handed to us? Would it be worth it to use a light arrow? I only have enough magic for one shot though, so maybe not… Oh! Maybe I could come at him from behind, get the drop on him when he’s not looking—”

“Throw it a bone.”

Wind broke off. He whipped his head around to stare at his friend, confused.

“What?”

“Throw it some meat from your bag,” Hyrule repeated, opening his eyes. “It’ll take the food and leave us alone. Goriyas let their stomachs do the thinking, so the meat will act like a decoy and lure it away. Trust me.”

“Really? But—we’ll be out of meat! I’ve got some all-purpose bait in my bag we could give him instead—”

“Wind, this monster doesn’t eat _rabbit food_—it wants meat.”

“But it’s all-purpose!”

Hyrule slapped a hand to his forehead. “He’s not gonna care! Look, do you want to have a fighting chance down here or not?”

Wind bit his lip. After a moment’s hesitation, he reached down into his traveling sack and withdrew a large slab of cured meat—the last of his stock.

“But… what about the poe? He’ll see us.”

“We’ll deal with him next,” Hyrule reassured, his fingers digging into the scarf. “If we don’t take care of the goriya first, we’re goners.”

Wind nodded, pursing his lips. Taking a deep breath, he stepped away from his hiding place into the chamber, his meat in hand.

As soon as Wind crossed the threshold, two sets of eyes locked onto him. Hyrule felt his flight response kick into gear as Wind approached the goriya, raising the chunk of meat into the air.

“Hey, you old bilge rat! Lookee here!”

Overhead, the poe giggled ominously, as if amused by a sick joke. Hyrule kept his eye on the giggling ghoul as Wind faced the threat on the ground. 

The goriya growled, its hackles raised. Suddenly, it stood on two legs, causing Wind to step back in alarm.

At full height, the badger monster was just as large as the daira, clothed in a ratted tunic and boots that covered its entire calf. It pulled two razor-edged boomerangs—one for each hand—and twirled them skillfully, advancing toward its much smaller opponent.

With a grunt, Wind chucked the meat into a corner of the room. The goriya followed the flying food with its nose, all eyes and ears. It dropped its two weapons and scurried to the meat, forgetting the two heroes entirely. Wind stared at the distracted monster in wide-eyed wonder, impressed.

By this point, the poe was in motion, maneuvering like a hummingbird. Hyrule stared down the tiny green spirit, glaring back into its slitted red eyes. Though it was smaller than the others, it was lightning quick, zigzagging through the air as it studied them at different angles. It raised its torch, its eerie green light growing in intensity.

And Wind was oblivious.

_“Wind—!”_

A bright flash illuminated the chamber, temporarily blinding the two heroes. Hyrule blinked the stars away, dazzled by the light.

_“Ow,”_ Wind groaned in Hyrule’s ear. “Really? Is that all you got, you blithering—”

Without warning, Wind jolted violently as if he had received a blow to the face. His head knocked into Hyrule, who was sent plummeting off his friend’s shoulder.

Hyrule squeaked in alarm as he somersaulted through the air. His wings whirred into motion at the last second, fluttering weakly right before hitting the ground. He hissed in pain as he landed on his side, his recovering wing smacking the floor. Gritting his teeth, he sent a silent prayer of thanks, grateful that his brains weren’t smashed all over the floor instead.

He gazed up at the towering Hero of Winds, his heart jumping into his throat.

_What was wrong with Wind?_

The sailor moved erratically, jerking from side to side as if he had not yet earned his sea legs. He spun in a circle, stumbling in a dazed stupor. Suddenly, he reached behind himself and unsheathed his giant Phantom Sword, raising it in the air. He made a series of confused stabbing motions, as if he was trying to skewer his own foot.

Almost as if he were under a spell.

“Wind! W-Wind, stop, snap out of it!” Hyrule jumped to his feet and hobbled toward the crazed hero, waving his arms to get his attention.

Wind turned his way, stopping Hyrule dead in his tracks.

Wind’s eyes—red like the infection that consumed the poe’s soul.

_Oh no._

_This couldn't be happening._

The fairy began pacing the floor, distressed by the escalating situation. _Don’t panic,_ he urged himself as Wind began making his way toward the feasting badger-monster, his blade slashing. Hyrule pulled at his hair, wracking his brains for something on the outskirts of his remembrance, something Wind had said the night they entered the underworld… something about poe possessions.

_Why couldn’t he remember?!_

Right on cue, Wind’s cheerful voice filled his ears:

_As long as you’ve got some light and a mirror shield, they’re easy pickings._

Light and a mirror shield?

Hyrule whirled around, scouring the dungeon for a beam of light, for a reflective surface—anything that would cast the spirit out of his possessed friend.

He had nothing.

_Okay, okay don’t panic, please don’t panic, you can’t afford to panic, no no no no no—_

His lungs began to burn, overcome with nervous tremors. Once again, his head swam with self-defeating thoughts; thoughts of hopelessness, thoughts of despair—thoughts of self-disgust.

The thoughts he tells himself every day.

_Just give up. You’ll never be the hero that Hyrule needs._

_It’s because of you you’re in this mess in the first place._

_You’re never good enough._

_Weak._

“Stop! Please!” Hyrule cried. He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyelids, waiting for it all to end. Waiting for Wind’s heel to crush him where he stood.

Waiting… just waiting…

. . . 

. . . 

** _You’re stronger than you think you are._ **

Hyrule jerked as if doused in icy water. 

_Who…?_

And suddenly, the answer was there, clear as day.

Hyrule stretched forth his hand toward his bewitched comrade. He breathed in, picturing the air rushing into his lungs as energy revitalizing his body. It filled him like an empty jar, flowing from his core to his outstretched fingers. He focused every ounce of his concentration on that energy, elated when the familiar tingle in his belly intensified in response.

He narrowed his eyes, staring back into the crimson evil that had seized control over his friend—

And spoke a word he could never forget.

“ℤᴽ×℮ᗩ𝔴!”

Another white flash filled the chamber. Wind let out an inhuman shriek and dropped his sword, covering his ears in distress. A ghoulish green vapor seeped from his skin, rising and rising until it accumulated into a large writhing mass above his head. It wailed in agony before it dissolved into flames, dropping to the floor in a condensed ball of light.

The goriya continued eating—heedless of the surrounding commotion.

Wind groaned, wobbling in place. He raised a hand to his head, looking pained.

“Ugh. What happened? It feels like I got hit by a train. Did we get the… ’Rule? Hyrule?”

Wind spun in a circle, startled that the tiny fairy was gone from his shoulder. His eyes widened when he found his friend on the floor, clear across the room.

_“Hyrule!”_

Hyrule sunk to his knees, giving in to his exhaustion. His head felt like it was floating, untethered from his body as he coped with the after-effects of the powerful spell. He felt a pair of warm hands gently encircle him, lifting him into the air.

“Hyrule, what happened?” Wind whined, cradling the tiny sprite to his chest. “Are you okay? Why were you on the floor?”

“Y-You were… possessed,” Hyrule mumbled, snuggling into Wind’s palm. “Used my… magic.”

“I was… what?” Wind gasped. “Wait, no no no Hyrule, don’t fall asleep! Here, let me…”

Wind tucked Hyrule against his shirt and dashed to the flickering poe essence, scooping it into his empty bottle. He turned on his heel and stormed out the exit, leaving the goriya far behind.

  


* * *

  


Wind raced through the underworld, putting distance between them and the goriya. He blazed through three empty chambers before coming to a stop in the fourth. He looked around to ensure they were alone, his chest heaving.

The room was large and spacious, more so than any they had seen. It boasted four large columns in the corners, which were patterned with intricate designs. Wind rushed to another alcove in the wall and hid inside, unwrapping the scarf from his neck. He stooped, setting his scarf on the ground with his fatigued friend nestled in the middle.

“Let’s get some food in you,” Wind ordered, his voice surprisingly authoritative. “If my green potion won’t work, then try eating something. Here, take my bait—I have tons.”

The younger boy spilled a handful of berry-colored spheres onto Hyrule’s lap, which rolled out onto the scarf. They were smooth and almost the size of his head… some kind of fruit, perhaps? Hyrule wasn’t sure. Without much thought, he picked one up and bit into it, tasting sweet juice.

“So… I was possessed by that poe?” Wind asked, frowning. “Geez… And I thought mine were the only ones that did that.”

“They’re infected,” Hyrule slurred between bites. “They can do lotsa stuff.”

Wind bit his lip. “Yeah… Good thing you knew how to deal with those chumps, though. And now you have your magic back! Think you can change back now?”

“No, I… I don’t think so,” Hyrule mumbled. “Still not… strong enough.”

Wind nodded, thinking. After a moment’s pause, he chuckled and popped a handful of berries into his mouth. “Wow. I never thought such a big dude would fall for a trick like that. That would never work on monsters back home—only seagulls and rats. Well, fish too, but the rats go for anything.”

Hyrule chewed his mouthful of bait. He was barely listening, focusing instead on his breathing as he tried to stop the room from spinning.

“Thanks, by the way.”

Hyrule stopped mid-chew. He glanced up, staring at a bashful Hero of Winds.

“That would have been a train wreck without you,” Wind mused, rolling some bait around in his hand. “So, um… yeah. Thanks.”

Hyrule swallowed. “Oh. Um… y-you’re welcome. I’m glad my magic worked this time.”

“Me too.”

Another awkward silence. Hyrule munched on his bait, trying not to feel self-conscious. Despite the strange taste, he felt a gradual resurgence of energy flood his little body. He set his piece down in his lap, pleased to have regained control over his trembling hands.

“How did you know that would work?”

Another questioning look.

“That food trick with the… the go-ri-ya,” Wind enunciated. “How’d you know it wouldn’t attack us?”

Hyrule shrugged, picking at his berry. “I… I dunno. I just sort of tried it one day because… um. It was too much. All the fighting.”

Wind nodded, reflective. He shifted in place on the ground, crossing his legs. “Well… at least you know you’re not everyone’s top pick on the menu then, right? That’s gotta be a good thing.”

An unwitting giggle suddenly bubbled up in Hyrule’s chest. Caught off guard, he took another bite of bait, quashing the fluttery feelings. “Yeah. Can’t say I blame the monsters, though. Good meat’s hard to come by.”

“You’re right about that,” Wind smiled. “Meat’s great, but ever since Grandma told me where it came from, I could never look at our pigs the same way again.” He gave a full-body shudder, shaking out his shoulders.

“You’ve had pig? I’ve always wanted to catch one of those. Wild tells me it’s not that hard, but I mostly settle for rats and squirrels.”

“Well on Outset, we have these really cute… Wait, rats?” Wind made a face. “You eat _rats,_ Hyrule?”

“Um… yeah?” Hyrule frowned. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Are you kidding me? Rats are the scum of the earth! And squirrels are no better, they’re tree rats!”

“No they’re not! That was the best food in the kingdom when I could get my hands on it!”

“Blimey, ’Rule,” Wind sighed, shaking his head. “What are we gonna do with you? You’ll never get a girl that way.”

There was silence for a split second before Hyrule’s mouth fell open.

“I—you—I won’t—_WHAT?!_”

“You heard me,” the younger boy snickered. “And it’s true! What are they gonna say once they find out you like eating rats? That’s nasty!”

“B-but I… I…” Hyrule floundered, making a series of embarrassing drowning sounds. “Th-that’s all I had sometimes! It was either that or tree roots! And how would _you_ know anything about… about _girls?_ You’re thirteen!”

“Hey, I’m practically fourteen now,” Wind frowned. “And who are _you_ to talk? I bet you haven’t even had your first kiss yet, have you ’Rule?”

Hyrule flushed from the tips of his ears all the way down to his neck. He huffed in irritation, turning away with his arms crossed.

“No way. Nooo way!”

Wind barked out a hearty laugh, his eyes twinkling with mirth. He rocked in place as he struggled to catch his breath, clutching at his stomach.

“Hold on, hold on, let me get this straight—_you’ve_ been kissed before? _You?!_”

“S-So what if I have?!” Hyrule pouted, feeling strangely defensive. “And why is that so surprising?”

“I dunno! You’re just so… so…”

The tiny fairy shot daggers at the Hero of Winds. “I’m what, Wind? What? I’m older than you, you know!”

“So? What has that got to do with anything?”

Hyrule drew a blank. “It means… It means I have… experience… with that sort of stuff.”

“Psh! You?! _Experience?_”

Wind dissolved into another fit of giggles. Hyrule sank further into the scarf, hiding his scarlet face. “I… You know what? This conversation is over!”

“Aww, come on, ’Rule!” Wind whined, reaching over to poke his friend in the side. “You can’t leave me hanging like this! You gotta tell me about it!”

“_Shut it,_ Wind!”

Wind smirked, looking unbearably smug. Hyrule glared down at his half-eaten berry, refusing to look anywhere else.

“I bet it was Zelda, wasn’t it? It was totally Zelda.”

“Hush!”

Wind stifled another round of giggles with his hand. “And you kissed her after you rescued her from Ganon, didn’t you?”

Hyrule bit his lip, thinking over his friend’s comment.

_Don’t do it. Don’t give him the satisfaction!_

“W-Well… _I_ didn’t,” he mumbled, unable to help himself. “_She’s_ the one who… who…”

He trailed off, his mind jumping back in time. Images of long crimson hair filled his thoughts, alongside images of twinkling jewels set in the headpiece above her eyes… images of jewels that twinkled _in_ her eyes as she drew closer… and _closer_…

He gave his head a quick jerk, feeling hot. “And I didn’t rescue her from Ganon, okay? That was… She was a… different Zelda.” He peeked up at the younger boy, sensing another overblown reaction.

Wind’s mouth opened and shut comically like a fish out of water. He rubbed at his eyes, flabbergasted.

“Okay… hold up,” he said. “You know _two_ Zeldas? _Two?_ Blimey! Since when does _that_ happen?”

“Since… I dunno, always? It’s the legend of Zelda, isn’t it? Everybody knows that.”

“What are you talking about?”

Hyrule breathed in through his nose, reining in his frustration.

_Great Goddess Hylia, grant him patience._

“Well, it… it’s been like this since before I was born. Long ago, the King of Hyrule ruled over the land with the Triforce. That’s what kept it united. When he died, that power was supposed to go to the prince, but… I guess his heart wasn’t worthy of it. The princess knew the key to unlocking it, but because she wouldn’t tell the prince, a magician cursed her into a deep sleep. The prince was regretful, so he ordered that every girl born into the royal family thereafter would take the name Zelda. When Ganon invaded, he captured the present-day princess, and I… yeah.”

Hyrule chanced a glance at his comrade. Wind’s seafoam eyes were clouded over and distant, looking past the pieces of bait in his hand.

“Wow. It’s bad enough when Ganon causes problems, let alone when there’s bad blood. No wonder your kingdom’s so cursed, ’Rule. So let me guess, you had to find the Master Sword to beat him, right?”

Hyrule’s stomach twinged. “N-No, I... I never used the Master Sword. Just my Magic Sword.”

“Wait, really?” the sailor gasped. “You blazed through this dungeon without the Master Sword? You’re joking.”

“Um… no? I never had the Master Sword. I had to collect Triforce fragments to face Ganon. And then again later to wake the sleeping princess.”

“Hey, no kidding! So did I!”

Hyrule started. “Really? You had to wake a sleeping princess too?”

“No! I collected shards of the Triforce of Courage! It’s how I proved to the gods I was the true hero.”

Something inside Hyrule twisted. He fiddled with the ties of his arm braces, dwelling on his friend’s statement.

_He wasn’t the only one who had to prove himself? He never realized…_

“Um… same. Except my shards were for the Triforce of Wisdom. The piece for Courage came later when I fought my way through the palaces.”

Another dropped jaw. “You’ve hunted down _two_ pieces of the Triforce, Hyrule?”

“...Yeah.”

There was a stunned pause. Wind leaned back on one hand, boggled.

“Huh… I never knew another one of us did that. Not to mention do it twice. So that’s why these labyrinths exist? To hide the Triforce from the unworthy?”

“Yeah. Exactly.”

“Then you’re worthy, which is why you made it through.”

The words were like an electric pulse through Hyrule’s heart. Blindsided, he stared at the sailor with wide eyes, his breath caught in his throat.

“And that’s what I don’t get, Hyrule. You’re _so_ worthy. How could you ever think you’d let us down?”

_Here we go._

Another painful jolt coursed through the little fairy. He lowered his head, letting his hair fall into his eyes. He had hoped the impending conversation had been swept under the rug by now—he had really, really hoped—but apparently it had peeked out more than he realized. He gave a dejected shrug, staring into his lap.

Wind rolled the berries around in his hand. “You’re the most worthy person I know. How can you not see that? You’re amazing.”

“No, Wind. I… I’m not,” Hyrule whispered, his voice barely reaching his ears. “I’m always messing up. I can’t do anything right, and I… I’m nothing compared to you guys.”

“You shouldn’t treat yourself like that, you know.”

Another punch to the gut.

“You’re amazing, ’Rule. You’re amazing, and if I have to shout it from the rooftops for you to see that, I will. You’re nice… You’re funny… You can use a sword… Blimey, you can even use magic of your own free will! You can transform into a fairy, for crying out loud—that’s _awesome!_ And listen, I’ve met my fair share of fairies, and I’m telling you, you’re the best. As much as I love Ciela, she didn’t do half as much for me as you have, and that’s even with you hurt. You’re… you’re _amazing._”

Hyrule flushed, his chest tingling with embarrassment. He wasn’t sure who this Ciela was, but he knew he felt undeserving of his friend’s praise.

“So who cares if you didn’t have the Master Sword? Who cares if you never hopped dimensions, or if you’re not decked out in fancy armor? _You’re_ the one who traversed these blasted dungeons alone. _You’re_ the one worthy enough to use two full pieces of the Triforce. That says a lot.”

Hyrule’s eyes involuntarily flicked down to the unblemished skin of his left hand. He recalled the king’s final words as written on the ancient scroll—how not everybody could use the golden power. How a pure heart was necessary to use it correctly.

_Unfortunately, I have not found such a person during my lifetime._

“And I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

Hyrule peeked out from beneath his bangs, his brow raised.

“I feel really bad,” the sailor uttered, his head lowered in shame. “You’ve done nothing but help me down here, and I repay you by brushing you aside and then yelling at you. I’m sorry.”

“Wind, don’t… It’s fine,” Hyrule stuttered, taken aback by another apology. “I-I’m the one who should have said something sooner. You were right.”

“No, I wasn’t. I didn’t realize what I was saying, and I was wrong. So yeah. I’m sorry.”

Hyrule nodded, bashful.

“And about the whole Ganon thing,” Wind continued. “I get it. That’s a lot to deal with, and it sucks. It’s no wonder you’re so stressed. But if Ganon came back, that wouldn’t be your fault. You know that, right?”

The tiny sprite stayed quiet, staring into his lap.

“Hyrule?”

Hyrule sighed, resting his forehead in his hands. “I-I dunno, Wind. It’s just… hard. It’s hard being the hero. It’s hard having to right all of Ganon’s wrongs when I feel like I can’t even fix my own. I… I’m a nobody.”

“They’re lucky to have you.”

Hyrule eyed his friend curiously.

“At least you were willing to act. Most people won’t even admit there’s something going on outside their doors, let alone step in to help. I’m not even sure I would have had it not been for…”

Wind paused, staring into his lap. He hunched over, thumbing his butterfly necklace.

“At first, all I wanted was to save Aryll. To bring her back and protect her and Grandma from all the bad stuff going on outside of Outset. But then the bad stuff started coming _to_ Outset, and I knew that couldn’t stand. I knew I had to stop it, so I…”

Hyrule’s brows drew together. “You what?”

“I forced the gods to choose me as their hero.”

The tiny fairy’s mouth dropped open.

_Wind forced...?_

“I forced them to acknowledge me as the legendary hero. I chose to set off away from home. I chose the Master Sword, I chose to collect the Triumph Forks. I didn’t have to, but I did. I didn’t want what happened to Aryll and Tetra to keep happening across the Great Sea, so I made sure it didn’t. I’ve worked hard to prove my worth. I’ve conquered every test they’ve thrown at me, and it… it’s not _fair_ that I have to constantly remind people of that. The Hero of Time began his journey as a child too, and nobody ever blinks an eye at _him._ Why can’t I get that same resp-_ect?_”

Wind’s voice cracked, startling Hyrule. Wind had his butterfly pendant clutched tightly in both hands, his bottom lip quivering.

“And that’s not even the worst part. Imagine coming home and seeing that your island’s overrun with monsters. Or that they’ve named their pet pig after you, like you’ve been replaced. And you feel like everything’s your fault, because now Grandma is sick and it’s because she’s worried about you and Aryll as if… as if you’d never come b-back?”

Wind was crying now, the tears falling into his lap. He hugged his arms around bent legs, burying his face into his knees.

“I never meant to hurt her.”

Hyrule’s heart squeezed painfully in his chest. Though Wind was the youngest in their group, Hyrule had never seen him cry like this before. It was a display of vulnerability that left him feeling raw in a way he didn’t like. Slowly, the little sprite climbed out of the scarf and made his way over, placing a gentle hand on Wind’s leg.

“I’m sorry, Wind.”

Wind sniffled, dragging the back of his arm across his face. “It’s okay.”

The two friends went silent, content with each other’s company. After a few breaths, Wind straightened and rubbed his face, smearing dirt onto his cheeks.

“Things are better now, though,” he said, his voice thick. “Aryll’s safe and Grandma’s back to normal. Me and the gang have already discovered new lands and are on our way to finding more. The future looks bright… just like the king always wanted.”

Hyrule pursed his lips. He crossed his arms and shuffled back to Wind’s scarf, his legs feeling like lead.

“That’s good,” he muttered. “I hope my world can be like that one day. Legend did so much to rebuild it before my time, and I… it hurts seeing it go to ruin.” He kicked at the fabric with his toe, frowning.

“I know what you’re thinking, ’Rule, and you shouldn’t,” Wind said, his voice gaining strength. “Don’t blame yourself for Ganon’s wrongdoing. And I’ve seen the way you idolize Legend, don’t think I haven’t. I get it though,” he added, ignoring his friend’s blush. “My island’s worshipped Time since before I was born, and for good reason. He’s the coolest… and at least _he_ takes me seriously around here.”

Wind scowled, his puffy eyes downcast. Hyrule rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to say.

“Wind… about Warrior. He… he doesn’t mean to coddle you. He just… cares about you, is all. I-I mean, we all do, but that’s just his way of expressing it.”

“I know, but nobody else babies me like he does,” Wind sulked. “You saw him back there, he hated letting me tackle that poe by myself. It’s like I can’t even go a day without him un-volunteering me for something. It’s always ‘Be careful, Wind,’ or ‘Stand back, Wind,’ or something equally as stupid. It really just… _agh._”

Hyrule grimaced, feeling uncomfortably guilty. He thought back to all the times _he_ had inadvertently labeled Wind as younger, immature—childish, even. His guilt only grew when he realized how many times it had happened during the past 24 hours.

“Well… maybe you should tell him that. You know… the next time you see him.”

“Yeah. I think I will.”

Wind paused, fiddling with his butterfly necklace. He looked over at his companion, smiling softly. “Thanks, Hyrule. You’re pretty cool too, you know. Could you… take me exploring when we make it out of here? Wild’s fun to go with too and all, but sometimes he’s a little _much,_ if you know what I mean.”

Hyrule laughed. “Well, I’m probably not much better, but sure. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Good. I’m expecting a full album of pictographs to show Aryll once I’m back home, so you’d better. Maybe Time will let us explore the desert, I’ve never seen one of those. Oh! Or maybe he’ll let us explore those underground grottos he was talking about! Find some treasure and…”

Hyrule smiled fondly, awestruck by his friend’s strength. There was a light in Wind’s eyes that was dazzling, infectious even. As fierce as the young hero could be, he was admittedly gentle, caring and fiercely protective over his kin. Hyrule saw it in the way the sailor’s eyes grew soft as he spoke of his family back home. He saw it in the way he referred to his teammates, with respect and adoration. He saw it in the way Wind handled him in fairy form; how he cupped Hyrule in his hands and nestled him safely against his chest, whispering that he’d be okay. He saw it in the way Wind had cradled him in the crook of his arm as they slept, guarding the tiny fairy from the outside world. He saw it in the way Wind comforted him as he cried. 

And in all these things, Hyrule realized that he felt safe with Wind. Safe, as if he were home.

It was almost like having a family of his own.

_“-lo . . . . nd . . . . ule . . . .”_

From out of the blue, a static burst forth from nearby, stopping Wind’s ramblings. Hyrule froze like a startled fox, his ears perking up at the familiar sound.

_“-nd . . . . ule . . . . Hyrule? Wind? Are you there? Please…”_

Wind dove for his gossip stone, spilling the bait from his spoils bag in the process. He yanked it out by its string, revealing a brilliant azure glow.

“Wild, we’re here!” Wind shouted, cupping the rock in his hands. Hyrule jumped up onto his friend’s knee, determined to get a closer look.

_“Wind! Hyrule!”_ the champion’s voice flickered on the other end. _“Are you two okay? You look okay. Hurry—let’s make this quick in case we’re cut off again—”_

“Boy, are we sure glad to hear from you, Wild!” Wind interrupted. “We thought you guys snuffed it back there or something! And we’re fine! In fact, we’re better than fine! We’ve wiped the floor with these monsters, and even more—we’ve collected three poes! Now all that’s left is to take care of that purple goon from before—”

_“Wind, we gotta get out of here fast. We’re in trouble.”_

Wind came up short. The two heroes exchanged looks, concerned by their friend’s tone.

“What’s wrong, Wild?” asked Hyrule, fisting the sailor’s trousers. “A-Are you guys okay?”

There was silence as the champion paused to collect his thoughts. _“Twi’s hurt. Badly. There were these… blue scaly creatures that spit acid at us. One nailed Twi on his torso, and another got the captain on his arm. We… we’re hurting.”_

_“We need an intervention,”_ the Hero of Time interjected. _“Hyrule… we need_ you._”_

Hyrule’s insides turned to ice. Stunned, he glanced over at Wind, seeking reassurance.

“What are you talking about, Time?” Wind asked, frowning. “Just force a health potion down Twi’s throat, he’ll thank you later.”

_“We can’t do that, Wind. All our stock is gone.”_

The two heroes’ mouths fell open as if synchronized. Wind blinked at the stone, disbelieving.

“Your… _what?!_” he gasped. “But—we just restocked before coming here! What about your fairies, potions? Healing salves?”

_“Gone,”_ Wild reaffirmed. _“We’re wiped clean.”_

Wind bit his lip, disturbed by the news. His eyes searched the little alcove, as if expecting to find a solution tucked away between the cobblestones.

_“We've been tracking that poe since we last spoke,”_ Time went on to explain. _“At first, we thought it was trying to give us the slip, but now it feels like it’s toying with us. It’s collapsed tunnels, trapped us with monsters, forced us into dead ends. It led us into this room with these creatures and then flew away. We’re lost—we’re exhausted. With a group our size, we’ve gotten no rest. Hiding from enemies isn’t an option. Between the poe and these monsters… we have a real problem.”_

Hyrule leaned forward, gazing into the crystalline rock faces as if they would swallow him whole. He felt sick, his insides teetering to-and-fro as if he were on board a rocking ship.

_“We’re working with what we’ve got to patch up our hurts, but we cannot take anymore hits like this,”_ Time added. _“It’s not looking good.”_

“But—but what about Legend?” Wind stammered. “Legend’s bound to have something you can use, right?”

_“Legend only stockpiles junk,”_ Warrior droned from the background. _“Instruments, flippers, pretty rings… you know, useless rubbish.”_

_“You do realize that the only reason we’ve made it this far is because of those pretty rings, right pretty boy?”_ Legend drawled. _“It’s not my fault I can’t go around carrying a million bottles at once. Din’s bones, you’re impossible sometimes.”_

There was grumbling on the other end as Wind’s face lit up with another idea. “Oh! What about your Sheikah Slate, Wild? Don’t you have, like, a bajillion potions in there you guys can use?”

_“I—”_

_“Yeah, but they’re all ‘hasty elixirs,’ or whatever he calls them,”_ Warrior answered. _“Hot-footed... something. Nothing for healing. Also useless junk.”_

More arguing broke out, sending the connection into a discordant racket. Hyrule felt himself begin to tremble, his agitation building.

“Guys, guys, would you shut it already?!” Wind snapped between breaks in the noise. “We can barely hear you like this! What about the monsters, are they gone? Did you fight them off?”

_“We drove them off, but I doubt for long,”_ replied Time. _“It’s only a matter of time before more follow.”_

_“The lizalfos and scorpions were bad enough, but those acid-spitters really took the cake,”_ said Wild. _“Those reptiles were impervious to everything we threw at them.”_

_“Yeah, everything except fire,”_ Warrior inserted. _“Thank Hylia for fire rods.”_

“You mean—you ran into some z-zoras?” Hyrule squeaked, horrified. “I’m sorry, I… I didn’t think… I totally forgot about… I-I should have told you about those earlier—”

_“Wait—did you just call them_ zoras?_”_ Wild croaked. _“Those weren’t—surely not—”_

_“Relax, Sprite,”_ Legend reassured, cutting off the champion. _“None of this is your fault, okay? You couldn’t have known. How are you holding up, by the way? Are you both all right? Wind better not be overworking you, or I’ll—”_

“N-No, Legend, I-I’m fine, we’re okay. I promise.” Hyrule swallowed, glancing over at the Hero of Winds. “Um… where are you, Legend? What… what’s it look like over there?”

The veteran sighed, sounding spent. _“Hard to say. Everything looks the same here. Bombed a couple walls, took a few wrong turns. That poe led us through a series of huge dingy rooms packed with monsters and then ditched us. Big blocks, one-eyed statues… tall pillars. You know, the usual.”_

“Sounds about right, yeah,” Wind agreed. “That’s pretty standard over here too. Except we’ve fought different monsters than you have, like some weird bunnies and this psycho alligator and—”

Hyrule’s heart seized in his chest. He held his breath, his mind moving a mile a minute.

Tall pillars? They hadn’t seen anything like that until— 

He gasped.

In one fluid motion, the tiny fairy leapt off Wind’s knee, landing heavily on the stone floor. He ran to the entrance of the alcove as fast as his little legs could carry him, ignoring Wind’s protests from behind. He peeked out into the room at large, and gasped again.

There they were, just as he had thought—four columns, standing tall and proud in each corner of the room.

“Hyrule, what are you doing?” Wind asked, bewildered. “Is there a monster coming, or—”

“Tell me more about those pillars, Legend,” Hyrule called back to the gossip stone. “What do they look like?”

_“I… There’s four, one in each corner. Tall, thick… faces of demons on the surface. That ring a bell?”_

Hyrule studied the nearest column, nodding along to his friend’s description. Sure enough, he spied the faces of one-eyed gargoyles etched into the stone, their gruesome faces leering back at him.

“Legend, don’t move. Tell everyone to stay put, and don’t go chasing after that poe anymore. We’ll take care of him.” Hyrule set his mouth, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

“We’ll be there soon.”

  


* * *

  


** _BOOM._ **

A bright flash flared into existence, followed by a deafening explosion. It echoed like a thunderclap, growing fainter and fainter as it traveled down the dungeon halls. A cloud of smoke billowed out from the demolished wall on the far side of the room, bringing the acrid smell of sulfur with it. Hyrule waited for five breaths before dropping his hands away from his ears, wincing. If every monster in the labyrinth wasn’t aware of their presence yet, they surely were now.

“Bombs away!” saluted the Hero of Winds. “Man, I’m surprised that was the first time we had to do that down here. Didn’t you say there’s lots of bombable walls in this place?”

“Yeah, but there’s lots of un-bombable walls too,” Hyrule replied. “Usually there’s nothing to go by, so we’re lucky these pillars were here to guide us.” He took a shaky breath, drawing Wind’s scarf more securely around himself.

“Hey, hey ’Rule, don’t stress, okay? The others are close by. We’re gonna find them and capture that last poe. We got this.”

The little sprite fidgeted on top of his friend’s shoulder. “I know, I know, I just… I’m worried. What if something bad happens? W-What if I’m too weak to use my magic, like the daira all over again? You’ll be all alone.”

“You’re doing it again.”

Hyrule flinched.

“You’re putting yourself down. Stop that.” Wind reached up to poke Hyrule gently in the stomach. “I already told you, remember? Whatever happens, I’m not alone.”

Hyrule took another deep breath, reining in his anxiety. “Okay. You’re right. You… _we_ got this.”

Wind smiled and ruffled the fairy’s tawny curls with his finger, earning him a dirty look. He began making his way toward the gaping hole in the wall, stepping over the rubble. 

“Besides, I have a magic potion for backup,” Wind reassured. “That should help in a pinch.”

Hyrule hoped so too.

Wind stepped through the cavity in the wall, waving away the residual dust. Hyrule gripped the sailor’s scarf, his eyes scouring the area for any sign of movement.

The chamber looked just like the last: large, imposing, and empty. Its four pillars stood tall in each corner, setting the stage before them. The perfect battleground.

And yet nothing dangerous in sight.

“Great,” Wind murmured as he crept forward. “I’m already getting the heebie-jeebies. Are more of those wizzrobes gonna pop out again? Or worse?”

“I-I’m not sure,” Hyrule whispered. He remained still, listening for signs of danger.

Waiting…

. . . .

_Thump._

The two heroes froze. They looked at each other, their eyes wide.

_Thump._

“Uh… ’Rule? What’s that sound?”

“I—I dunno. I don’t see anything.”

_Thump._

Hyrule spun in a circle, his heart thumping in parallel. He held his breath, his ear twitching toward the source of the noise.

_Was that coming from the…?_

** _Thump._ **

Wind stumbled as the ground suddenly shuddered beneath him. Hyrule stumbled too, holding tightly to Wind’s scarf.

“Hyrule,” Wind said as he stared down the neighboring wall, “I think it’s time to go back in the bag.”

Hyrule nodded eagerly. He jumped into Wind’s open palm, allowing his friend to lower him into the pouch at his hip.

“And now, time to hit the deck—”

** _BOOM._ **

It was as if a second bomb had detonated. The wall next to them exploded, sending chunks of brick and mortar in all directions. Hyrule ducked inside the bag and Wind covered his head, recoiling from the pelting rocks. 

Immediately after, they were met by a horrific sound. Hyrule peered out, his stomach swooping in fright. Within the haze, he found himself gazing upon a new form—a daunting, dastardly form which now took up residence where the wall used to stand.

A dragon.

A colossal, raging, _three-headed_ dragon.

_“Holy—!”_

Wind was cut off as three thunderous roars combined into one, rattling Hyrule’s teeth in his head. Three tongues hissed within three gaping jaws, with three sets of teeth glinting in the torchlight. Three long necks slithered like snakes into the chamber, its mountainous body following.

The behemoth stomped inside, poisonous green and easily the size of three dodongos. Its scales, shingles of steel; its horns, swords that protruded from each head; its feet, weights that imprinted the floor with each footfall. Ridges of spikes lined its spine all the way to its tail, passing between a pair of horned wings. Hyrule fought the urge to dive to the bottom of Wind’s bag, gripping the brim with white knuckles.

_Gleeok._

“Sweet pearls of Nayru!” Wind shrieked, scrambling to draw his Phantom Sword. “There are dragons down here?! Wait till Legend hears, he hates dragons!”

“Wind, get behind that block!” Hyrule squeaked. “It breathes fire!”

“Well, yeah—it’s a _dragon_—”

“DUCK!”

The closest head unleashed a flaming hot fireball, which hurtled toward them like a blazing comet. Hyrule shut his eyes as the sailor tucked into a roll, tossing him like a tumbleweed once again. A wave of heat erupted on the other side of the block, coloring the stone fiery red.

“What should I do, ’Rule?” Wind gasped, huddling against the block. “Should I use a light arrow?”

Hyrule pulled himself to his feet, trying to steady his trembling legs. He looked into his friend’s eyes and was startled to see that the ocean blue of his irises was nearly gone, replaced by pupils that were blown wide with fright. The fairy clenched his jaw, determined to restore Wind’s confidence to its original strength.

_Be calm… Breathe… There are only three heads this time…_

“D-Don’t panic, you got this! I know he’s scary, but he’s manageable! He’s slow, so I think you’ll be okay! Just—watch his line of fire, that’s his strongest weapon! And only get close if you can remove his heads! That’s how you beat him!”

Wind nodded, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“B-But be careful! After you remove a head, it detaches and shoots fire at you! Watch the heads, Wind!”

“Okay, heads. Got it!”

Hyrule sighed, relieved that his comrade was paying him his full attention this time.

_Wind’s got this._

With a gleam in his eye, Wind withdrew his boomerang and flung it far across the room. Gleeok followed the twirling weapon with its wriggling necks, spitting fire at the foreign object. Wind sprung from his hiding place and lunged toward the distracted beast, his blade in both hands. He slashed at one of the necks, surprised when his sword passed cleanly through.

“Wow, that’s it?!” Wind exclaimed, catching his returning boomerang. “That was—”

“Back up, BACK UP!”

Wind jumped back as the severed head came to life, chomping down in fury. Its teeth latched onto the back of his tunic, ripping the coattails away. Wind cursed, thwacking the floating head with his sword ineffectively. He was forced into another roll, dodging the sudden barrage of fire from the other two heads.

“Blast! That was close, that was way too close—”

“It’s okay, y-you’re okay, don’t worry about it!” Hyrule cheeped, his face smooshed against the bag. “Just stay back, stay back until there’s another opening!”

Wind darted to the far wall, the floating head hot in pursuit. He swerved between balls of fire, twirling and twisting and turning as if he were part of a traveling troupe. Hyrule felt as if he were the sailor’s unwilling dance partner, smacking against his friend’s hip with every motion.

“Geez, this bugger’s fast,” Wind panted, changing direction as the floating head overtook him. “I thought you said he was slow!”

“His body is!” Hyrule cried. “I told you, the heads are dangerous!”

Wind ducked under another fireball that nearly singed his hair. With a grunt of frustration, he withdrew his Deku leaf and sent a gust of air toward the severed dragon head, pleased when it spun in a disoriented circle.

“Nice!” cheered the little fairy. Wind exchanged his leaf for his sword and charged back to the beast, unleashing his battle cry.

Gleeok hissed at the approaching hero, its tongues flailing in the air. One head opened its mouth and discharged a stream of fire as the other dove straight for the bright-haired boy, its horn aiming to skewer him. Wind sidestepped the horn and swung at its neck, expecting another clean cut.

The stroke was incomplete, passing partially through the dragon’s scales.

“_Argh!_ It’s not breaking off—”

“WIND!”

The young hero dove to the side to avoid the beast’s snapping teeth, but to no avail. He passed right through the first head’s jet of fire, igniting his clothes.

Wind screeched in alarm. He spun in a circle, swatting at the flames that licked at his sleeves.

“Drop and roll!” Hyrule coughed, inhaling a lungful of smoke. _“Drop and roll!”_

The Hero of Winds fell to the ground just as the second head took another swipe at him. He rolled and rolled, crushing Hyrule inside the bag with each rotation. He jumped to his feet and darted back to the stone block by the entrance, using it as cover.

Enraged, the dragon roared, desperate to reach its prey. It began shooting fire from each head, relentlessly attacking the block.

“Wind, are you okay?” Hyrule squeaked, patting at his friend’s smouldering sleeve. “Are you hurt?”

“’M fine,” Wind groaned, his chest heaving. “It’s just hot. Really hot.”

Hyrule removed Wind’s canteen from his bag and held it out to him. “Here, take a sip before that floating head gets here! Hurry, Wind!”

Wind threw back his flask, downing a few gulps of water before pouring some over his arms. He returned it to Hyrule just as the severed skull rounded the corner, breathing fire. The sailor bolted back out into the open chamber, bobbing and weaving between the spitting flames.

“This guy hasn’t budged since he got here,” Wind puffed. “He won’t stop hugging the wall!”

“It won’t make a difference, just go for the heads!” encouraged the little fairy. “One more hit and the second one’s done for!”

Gradually, Wind approached the fire-breathing beast, his legs a flurry of motion as he worked his way through the fiery obstacle course. He ducked under the attacking skull as it floated by overhead, coming face-to-face with the other two once again.

The brute hissed, its uninjured head arching back in a preparatory strike. It lashed out just as its out-of-reach twin shot a volley of fireballs. With a quick-footed maneuver, Wind dodged the attacking teeth of the first and leapt off its head, using it to catapult himself up over the raining fire. He swung his sword with all his might, slicing off the second head of the beast.

The young hero hit the ground rolling as Gleeok unleashed another incensed roar. Grinning, Wind took off toward the opposite end of the room, with two severed dragon heads hot on his heels.

“Hyrule, I got it, I got the second one! It’s almost down!”

“That’s it, Wind!” cheeped the tiny fairy. “Just one more and you’ll be—”

From out of nowhere, Wind tripped and was sent crashing to the floor. He cried out, his arms and hands skidding painfully on the stone. Hyrule clutched the inside of the bag as they came to a rough stop, watching one of the detached heads overshoot them from above. Confused, he whirled around, frightened to see the other head clamped onto Wind’s pant leg.

“Get off, get off!” Wind hollered, kicking out. The head growled, tearing further into his trousers. Hyrule stared past the snarling skull, horrified by the sight behind it.

Gleeok breathed in with its single remaining head, the fire chamber within its belly glowing orange. Before Hyrule could say a word, it released its largest ball of fire yet, which streaked toward the incapacitated Hero of Winds.

There was no time to think. Hyrule shot up inside Wind’s bag and faced the flaming orb—a raging inferno that would certainly swallow him whole. The roar of the flames filled his ears, the fire reflecting in his eyes as the heat grew closer. And _closer._ Instinct took over as he leveled his hand at the flames, seconds away from being incinerated into a pile of ash.

The fireball bounced backward as if it had struck an invisible wall. It hurtled away from the two heroes as quick as it came—straight toward the dragon’s unsuspecting head.

It struck the beast between the eyes, taking out its head as it rammed backward into the wall. Gleeok raged in fury, thrashing as it began to dissolve into black vapor. The particles scattered like flies from a corpse, taking its two floating skulls with it. Silence pervaded the chamber once more as the three-headed monstrosity vanished, lost to the ether of the underworld.

Hyrule stared down at his hands as if he were looking at them for the first time.

_Did he just… _

_Did he just use Reflect without a shield?!_

“You did it, ’Rule,” Wind breathed. “You saved us.” 

The tiny fairy shook his head, suddenly dizzy. “I… I don’t know what… It usually doesn’t… I’m not sure how I…”

The ground fell out from under him as Wind jumped to his feet, brushing the pebbles from his elbows. “You saved us, that’s what. We would’ve been fried cucco without you. Think you can transform back?”

Hyrule fell against the side of Wind’s bag, winded. “I… I-I don’t think so. Hopefully soon, though.”

Wind nodded. He shook out his shoulders and faced the demolished wall, looking determined. “C’mon, let’s go. That poe probably sent that dragon after us, it’s gotta be nearby!”

The sailor took off, his butterfly necklace bouncing with each step. Hyrule forced down the sick feeling in his gut, unsure if it was due to his overexertion or something else entirely.

Wind stepped through the dragon’s self-made portal into a four-pillared chamber that looked just like the last. He inched toward the center with his blade drawn, his eyes scouring the dark corners.

“Wind, we can’t let that poe see us,” uttered the fairy. “W-We gotta catch it unawares!”

“I know, I know. I just wanna make sure there aren’t any invisible creeps in the—”

A whispery sound chimed overhead, like leaves against stone. Hyrule looked up and instantly knew they had made a grave mistake.

There, in plain sight, giggling hysterically at them from above, hovered a familiar entity.

The purple poe.

Its eyes, glaring wickedly in the light of its torch.

_It knew. It’s been waiting for them!_

Without missing a beat, Wind dropped his sword and extracted his bow, aiming it upward. He released an arrow, cursing when the poe swiveled around it. Cackling, the ghoul raised its torch and began waving it in a circle, creating a violet ring of flames.

“Stop it, Wind!” Hyrule screeched. “Stop it from—!”

There was a bright flash as the ring of flames shattered into sparks. They fell like liquid fire, spilling into a puddle on the floor. The specter snickered and took off, disappearing right through the wall.

“Blast!” barked Wind, stomping the ground in frustration. “Get back here, you little…!”

Wind trailed off, his mouth falling open in surprise. Hyrule followed his gaze, his blood running cold at the sight.

A shape began to emerge from the puddle of sparks, congregating into solid matter. Suddenly, Hyrule found himself staring at a pair of armored legs, the greaves glinting royal blue. A steel-plated torso followed, coupled by a shield that was easily as thick as Hyrule was tall. In its other hand, it brandished an enormous claymore, which rivaled the length of Time’s Biggoron sword. A blue helm completed its look, its visor drawn over its face.

_No._

_It couldn’t be._

_Not this._

_Not_ here.

Hyrule gaped at the iron knuckle, refusing to believe his eyes. 

This enemy shouldn’t be here. This enemy only existed in the king’s palaces—not the underworld!

_How did the poe summon it?!_

“Run! Run, Wind, run! It’s gonna—!”

Without warning, the knight chucked its gigantic sword straight at Wind’s face. The young hero dived out of the way, grabbing his Phantom blade from the floor as he untucked from his roll. The giant cleaver vanished into thin air just as it struck the ground, reappearing in the soldier’s hand.

“Wind, y-your light arrows!” Hyrule squealed. _“Use a light arrow!”_

Wind didn’t need to be told twice. Without missing a beat, he threw back his green potion in one gulp and nocked a flaming golden arrow to his bow. He released the string.

The iron knuckle was ready for him. It jumped out of the way, surprisingly quick for its heavy armor. The arrow smacked the wall behind it, shattering in a blaze of golden light.

Wind swore, turning tail just as the soldier chucked another gigantic sword in his direction. He bolted toward the previous room, his boots pounding on the pavement. He had almost reached the exit when he was assailed by an onslaught of flying weaponry. Multiple copies of the cleaver ricocheted off the surrounding walls, creating a deafening clamor. The sailor was forced into another roll, tumbling away from the hailing swords.

“I missed!” he cried. “I don’t have enough magic left for another! What should I do?!”

“Your shield, use your shield!” urged the tiny fairy. “It’ll help!”

Wind threw up his swirly-patterned shield just as another sword reached him. It struck the surface, pushing him into the wall. An endless bombardment of blades followed it, aiming both high and low in hopes of landing a hit on the young hero.

“This guy—just doesn’t—know the meaning—of a break,” Wind panted, grunting with each impact. “’Rule—a little help here?!”

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” Hyrule squeaked. “D-Do you have another item? One that doesn’t need as much magic?”

Wind nodded, his forehead glistening with sweat. He flung himself to the side, taking advantage of the short gap between strikes. He sheathed his sword and began to sprint like he’d never sprinted before, his hand ransacking his inventory as he ran.

The iron knuckle was on him like a pouncing tektite. It continued hurling swords at the helpless hero, unrelenting. Wind swore as he was nearly skewered from behind, his search coming up fruitless as his attention was forced back on the armored threat before him.

Hyrule pulled at his hair, whimpering as Wind raised his shield to contend with the flying swords. Curse him! Curse him for being unable to help his friend! If only he hadn’t needed to use Reflect earlier!

Why was he so weak?!

_Don’t think like that!_ he berated himself, grimacing as Wind’s shield arm received a painful blow. _Keep trying! Just keep trying!_

The fairy squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on the pressure in his stomach. He felt it there—he certainly, undoubtedly felt it!

But it wasn’t enough.

“Hy—rule—” Wind huffed, wincing with every blow. “I can’t—I can’t—”

With a winding pitch, the iron knuckle tossed another massive cleaver at the young hero. An ear-splitting clang resonated through the chamber as the blade collided with Wind’s shield, which finally proved too much. The young sailor was thrown back, flying a good ten feet before striking the floor. His shield landed heavily on his chest, his head smacking the ground with a sickening _crack._

Hyrule spilled out of Wind’s bag, tumbling onto the rough stone. He jumped to his feet, his heart pounding as he surveyed the damage.

For a moment, everything seemed okay.

Until he saw the red seeping out from under Wind’s head.

_No._

_Oh Hylia, not again!_

“No… no, WIND!”

The fairy darted forward, ignoring the squelch of liquid beneath his boots. His hands clasped Wind’s yellow curls, feeling his temple for any sign of life.

There was a pulse—but just barely.

He looked to the sailor’s chest, hoping beyond hope to see that it was moving.

It was not.

“Wind, Wind please, d-don’t do this to me again, _please!_” The little sprite pressed his shaking palms to his friend’s head, praying that his healing magic would work, praying that it wouldn’t fail him this time.

A deafening clash sounded in Hyrule’s ear. He jumped away as another claymore ricocheted off Wind’s shield, which lay atop him like a casket lid. Hyrule ducked into a crouch, his lungs on fire and his heart torn asunder.

He can’t reach Wind. He can’t reach Wind with the iron knuckle hounding them like this!

What should he do?

_What should he do?!_

And suddenly… just like before… 

A familiar sound.

A tinkling melody.

A bright light in the dark.

A familiar sight.

Hyrule’s jaw dropped.

A second fairy emerged from Wind’s bag, chiming in distress. Though similar in appearance to the first, she was different—taller, wandless, with feathery bangs framed by longer locks. Her electric blue eyes shone with horror, her wings beating like a hummingbird.

Hyrule stared, utterly gobsmacked.

_Where did she come from?!_

Another sword hurtled by and rebounded off Wind’s shield, jarring the two fairies to their senses. Startled, the pixie took off and zoomed around the sailor’s head, flying in circles like an agitated dragonfly.

Hyrule fixed his gaze on his fairy counterpart, entranced once again. With each rotation around Wind’s head, she flew faster and faster, racing against the clock before the soldier’s next throw. Trails of fairydust trickled down onto the sailor’s face, absorbing into his skin. Just like before, the blood behind Wind’s head began to recede, disappearing back inside his fractured skull. Hyrule watched in awe, fascinated by her dance.

He didn’t think he could ever grow tired of fairy magic.

With a last flick of her wings, the pixie flew off, disappearing just like the first.

Wind sprung to life and somersaulted backwards. His fingers closed around Hyrule, stuffing him roughly inside the bag. The young hero retrieved his sword and shield, facing the armored threat once again.

The iron warrior stepped back, startled by its opponent’s sudden recall to life. It assessed the situation, brandishing its giant claymore in one hand.

It was all the time Wind needed.

The sailor slammed his hand inside his bag and withdrew an amethyst crystal with a spherical orb inside. It shattered into a million shards of light, condensing into purple vapor. The wispy fumes enveloped his entire body, covering Hyrule as well.

“That’s it, knucklehead,” Wind growled, twirling his sword. “I’m coming for you!”

He charged forward.

The iron knuckle chucked its sword at the rampaging hero, its full weight behind its throw. Hyrule flinched, expecting a faceful of blade, and was instead met with it rebounding off the purple barrier as if it were rubber. Wind blazed forward unimpeded, meeting his adversary head on.

The sailor struck out like a violent whirlwind, hacking and slashing at the ironclad foe. He twirled and whirled, slicing and dicing through the chinks in its armor as if it were a practice dummy. His magic armor glowed violet all around him, impervious to every blow the adversary dealt in retaliation.

After a series of countless hits, the iron warrior finally collapsed, crumpling into sheets of metal. Just like the dragon, it too dissolved into black particles, which swirled into a vortex before vanishing from sight.

The Hero of Winds collapsed. 

He dropped his weapons, slumping to the ground as his violet armor disappeared from around him. The poor sailor looked utterly exhausted, the sweat dripping from his nose. He shook uncontrollably, his chest heaving with every strained breath.

“Y-You beat it,” Hyrule breathed, climbing out of the bag. “It's gone.”

Wind wiped away the sweat, clearly shaken. “I don’t… I don’t understand. What happened? How am I… still here?”

Hyrule withdrew a drawstring pouch from Wind’s inventory and proffered it to him. “You were right all along, Wind. You had one. You had another fairy.”

Wind snatched the pouch from his smaller companion, his brows furrowed in confusion. He withdrew an empty bottle, turning it in his hands.

“Wait… what? This isn’t mine. This…”

Wind’s eyes cleared as understanding finally dawned on him, the light clicking on in his brain.

“Oh… I totally spaced… I didn’t think he…”

Hyrule tilted his head. “You never thought what?”

Wind sighed and replaced the bottle in the bag, looking exceptionally guilty. “Warrior. He slipped this to me before we crossed through the rift. He knew I didn’t stock up like the rest of you. I didn’t want it, but I took it anyway. I… I forgot all about it.”

The young hero went quiet, fiddling with the pouch. Hyrule chewed his lip, unsure of what to say.

“I’m sorry.”

Hyrule’s head jerked up, bemused. “What for? You didn’t—”

“I got hit again. I got hit and probably even died too. I scared you, I can tell. Look… you’re shaking.”

Hyrule clenched his hands into fists and hid them behind his back. “Wind, I… Please don’t. There was nothing we could do, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. It just… happens down here.”

He looked over at his friend, smiling softly. “You took on that iron knuckle all by yourself. That’s incredible. Those are some of the toughest enemies I’ve fought, they’ve gotten me plenty of times. And for the record, I… I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Wind met Hyrule’s gaze, searching his face. 

“I’m proud of you.”

After a moment’s hesitation, he returned the fairy’s smile, his eyes glowing. Hyrule felt his heart lift, bursting with fondness for his friend.

Wind’s expression changed from soft to resolute. “We can’t let that poe get away again. We gotta blast it with everything we’ve got. I don’t—I don’t think I have another one of those in me.”

Hyrule hopped back inside the spoils sack. “It’s okay, Wind. We know where it is now and we’re ready for it. Just… keep your bow out after we bomb the wall, okay? We’ll get it this time.”

Wind nodded. Taking a deep breath, he strode toward the wall the poe fled through and laid a bomb on the ground. One loud explosion later and a section of the wall was gone, providing entrance to the adjacent chamber. Wind readied his bow and crept into the dust cloud, as tense as his bowstring.

It was the largest room they had seen yet, and also the emptiest. Though four pillars still stood in each corner, not a block was in sight. The other end of the chamber seemed like miles away, dim and unreachable. Hyrule held his breath, his heart fluttering like a trapped bird.

Wind hesitated before entering the room proper, gripping his bow with white fingers. His ear twitched toward an unheard sound, his mouth pressed into a thin line. Suddenly, he leapt into the room and fired his arrow, aiming toward something hidden away in the corner.

** _DING._ **

The poe was sent flying from out of the darkness, spinning through the air. Wind jumped over the pile of debris and readied another arrow, aiming it at the disoriented ghoul.

Suddenly—a sound.

Distracted, Wind spun around and misfired, his arrow missing its mark. Hyrule followed his gaze to the source of the noise, feeling his heart leap within his chest.

There, framed by the doorway at the far side of the chamber, stood Warrior and Legend. The rest of their battered group stood behind them, cheering the sailor on.

Hyrule felt tears spring to his eyes.

_They found them! Praise Hylia, they finally found them!_

“Stand back, guys!” Wind shouted, turning back to his foe. “I’ll handle him!”

The purple poe narrowed its eyes at the young hero, crimson slits in the dark. Hyrule felt the sailor trembling from his place within the spoils bag and felt his heart reach out to him.

“It’s okay, Wind,” the tiny fairy whispered. “You’ve got this.”

Wind released a pent-up breath, his shoulders relaxing. He returned the ghoul’s glare, a fire burning in his eyes.

“This is for all the people you’ve killed,” he spat. “Suck on this!”

He launched his arrow.

The poe twisted through the air, dodging it easily. In one fluid motion, it split into four and surrounded them, completely surprising the two heroes.

Hyrule gasped and ducked beneath the lip of the bag. The specter circled Wind like a tornado, its four pairs of eyes spiraling around him. Four torches blurred into a violet line, becoming more prominent the faster they moved.

A commotion of noise sounded forth from the group by the exit. Hyrule couldn’t hear past the rushing in his ears, his eyes fixed on the whirling ghost. Wind released another arrow, cursing when it passed harmlessly through one of the copies as if it were smoke. He fired another volley of arrows, each failing to strike its moving target.

Suddenly, just like before, the poe raised its four torches, waving them in circles. The violet flames turned to white, building in intensity the longer they were waved. Panic seized Hyrule’s breast as the torch-waving reached a climax, his eyes barely withstanding the brightness.

“Hang on, ’Rule!” Wind shouted, unsheathing his giant Phantom Sword. “We’re going for a ride!”

And suddenly, everything turned topsy-turvy.

There was a bright flash right as the sailor threw back his sword. He unleashed it in a violent series of spins, twirling round and round and round as if he were inside a hurricane. Hyrule was thrown flat against the side of Wind’s bag, his arms and legs pinned helplessly. He felt as if he were inside a whirlpool, powerless to halt the forces of nature as they took him on a wild trip to the bottom of the ocean.

Wind’s hurricane spin slashed each copy of the poe with power. His blade sliced through the imposters and met the real one, striking it repeatedly. After multiple rotations, he came to a dizzying stop, wobbling as he struggled to get his bearings.

The poe wailed, its ear-splitting death cries rattling the room. It clutched at its face, spinning around in circles until its body began to glow a radiant purple. At long last—just like the other three—it disintegrated, coming to rest in a violet ball of light near the floor.

There was silence.

Slowly, the winded sailor turned back to his friends by the exit, displaying his charred and torn tunic. His lips lifted into a dorky grin, exhausted and yet satisfied.

The room erupted into a chorus of cheers, praising the victorious Hero of Winds.

Wind did it. It was gone!

Warrior was the first to move. The captain limped over to meet them, his arm bandaged in a sling over his chest. The others followed swiftly behind, each with varying degrees of injury. Hyrule’s eyes shone with emotion, his face betraying the joy he felt in his heart.

Wind stepped forward to greet his brothers in arms.

And Warrior’s screams pierced the air.

It was a sound straight from Hyrule’s nightmares. It laid siege to every cell in his body, penetrating his very core. The captain seemed to run toward them in slow motion, the whites of his eyes visible even from across the room. Terrified, the fairy whirled around, locking eyes with his sailor companion.

Wind’s eyes were glassy and unfocused, looking past the little sprite. Together, they looked down at the broadsword protruding from his chest, the steel colored crimson.

Hyrule’s world fell away.

His screams joined Warrior’s as the blade was ripped violently from Wind’s chest, and Hyrule felt as if it were tearing through his own. The young hero fell to the earth, crumpling like a stringless puppet. Hyrule tumbled from the bag as his friend's body hit the ground, showering him in red.

** _Blood red._ **

Hyrule had never seen so much red.

He leapt to his feet, beside himself.

_What could cause such devastation?!_

He wheeled around.

There it stood. The bane of his existence, gripping a bloodied sword in its hand.

A fokka. An eagle knight.

Another palace menace, commanded to serve the king.

_Why is it here?!_

All at once, a dozen fokkas swooped down from above, emerging from sparks of light near the ceiling. They ambushed the battered group of heroes like hungry birds of prey, stopping Warrior and the others in their tracks. Their taloned feet were like springs, bouncing them to unreachable heights before striking down with precision. They hopped and flapped and clicked their beaks, hacking away at their helpless victims. The poe’s last parting gift.

In one bounding leap, the closest fokka jumped away and joined the fray. The tiny fairy was forgotten, left with his dying companion who lay bleeding out on the ground.

_“Wind!”_

Pure anguish ripped through Hyrule’s insides. Before he could reach his wounded comrade, he was stopped cold by another horrific howl coming from the direction of his teammates.

_“NO!”_

It was chaos.

Warrior was on the floor, grasping at a bleeding gash in his thigh. Legend and Wild were backed into a corner, fending off five armored eagles at once. Sky and Four contended with another group of winged threats, receiving cut after cut as they shielded a wounded Twilight. Time fought two single-handedly, his armor barely holding out against the series of blows he was dealt.

They were dying.

_“No, no, PLEASE!”_ Hyrule fell to his knees, his voice raw. “Help! Someone! _Anyone!_ I need—I can’t—”

Without a second thought, the tiny fairy slammed his eyes shut—

And concentrated with all his might on the pressure inside his gut.

_He lost himself to the feeling. He let it devour him, consume him from the inside out. It burned away the fatigue, the self-hate, the doubt, everything, until nothing was left but a firestorm of rage, a firestorm of passion, a firestorm of **fury** that yearned to annihilate the evil that had plagued him since the beginning. He gave himself to that fury, basking in the pressure that wouldn’t stop building—and building—and building—!_

_Focus._

** _Focus._ **

** _FOCUS!_ **

_“AAAAARRGGHH!”_

It Thundered.

A blinding white light illuminated the entire chamber, pulsing like lightning. Hyrule’s bones shook within him as the ensuing crash rattled the room. In an instant, each fokka was struck down, zapped to oblivion by the little fairy’s decree. As quick as it came, the lightning vanished—taking the eagle knights with it.

They were gone.

Gasping for breath, Hyrule crawled to his mortally wounded comrade, ignoring his exhaustion. He came to the sailor’s side, his vision blurring as he surveyed the scene.

_Goddesses, no…_

Wind was curled on his side, his entire front drenched. His hands were pressed lightly to his chest, not finding the strength to hold them there. Red seeped out from between his fingers as he tried to stem the flow, spilling onto the floor in horrifying amounts. He choked out a cough, spraying the little fairy with his own blood.

“H-Hy… _aghck_…” 

“Don’t speak, don’t speak,” Hyrule soothed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He used his entire body to help staunch the flow of his friend’s wound, staining himself maroon. He glanced around at the surrounding space, frantically searching for another flutter of wings, for the sound of a chime—for the twinkle of pixie dust that had saved Wind time and time again.

There was nothing.

“Shh, it’s okay Wind, it’s g-gonna be okay,” Hyrule gasped. Once again, he turned his focus inward, searching desperately for the pressure in his belly. For the power of Life that lay under his fingertips.

But his energy was exhausted.

_“Wind, hang in there Wind, please stay with me, don’t go, you were going to go exploring with me, remember? Remember, Wind?! Please don’t die, you can’t die, you just can’t, just breathe, please—”_

A hand closed around him, pulling him away from the Hero of Winds. Suddenly, Warrior was there instead, hovering over the bleeding hero in Hyrule’s place. Time was there too, flipping Wind gently onto his back and supporting his head, with Four elevating his feet. With shaking hands, the captain used his royal blue scarf and the tunic from off his back to wrap the sailor’s chest, indifferent to his own injured limbs. He gripped Wind’s hand in his own, offering whispered reasurrances.

Hyrule was carried away from the scene in a pair of soft, jeweled hands. He heard words being formed around him, but he couldn’t make them out past the ringing in his ears. It was as if a part of himself had died, lost to the pain brewing in his chest. He buried his face in his hands and cried, giving himself to his grief.

All those trials… all those victories… all those shared moments.

It was all for naught.

. . . 

. . . 

** _You’re stronger than you think you are._ **

His eyes shot open.

That voice… That familiar voice.

What was it? And what did it _mean?_

He gasped.

Images flashed into his mind right then; images of his time in the underworld with Wind. He recalled the sailor’s triumphs, his near-deaths—his bottled pixie companions that came to his aid when he most needed them. He saw them as clear as day, dancing around the fatally injured hero as he lay bleeding out on the ground. He watched them circle, he watched them glide; he watched them twirl through the air, showering their sparkles onto the wound below. Hyrule flicked his wings, pleased when he heard the affirmative chime of fairydust ring from his own.

The little fairy brought a hand to his chest, feeling the answer burn from within.

He knew what to do.

“Stand back!” he hollered, standing to his full height. “Stand back, let me through! _Let me through!_”

“Hyrule, don’t,” Legend warned in his ear, his voice wobbling. “It’s no use.”

“Legend, stop, put me down!” Hyrule shouted, struggling wildly in the other hero’s grasp. “Put me down, I can help!”

“You’ve helped enough, Sprite,” the pink-haired hero argued. “Your magic’s drained, you’re exhausted.”

“No, Legend, not _that_ magic! I can heal him—I’m a fairy!”

“No, Hyrule, you’re not. You’re mortal, not an actual fairy. And you’re hurt, for Hylia’s sake—you don’t know what could happen! You could die!”

“_He’s_ the one who will die if I don’t do _something!_" Hyrule wailed. "I have to try!”

Legend looked conflicted, his face morphing into different emotions. After a brief pause, he nodded, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

He approached the distraught circle of Links, Hyrule in hand. They moved aside from the prone Hero of Winds with shining eyes, providing Legend space. From the corner of his eye, Hyrule glimpsed Warrior’s devastated face, his eyes screwed shut in pain. Legend set Hyrule down gingerly on the sailor’s wrapped chest, backing away from the scene.

Hyrule stared at the gruesome sight below him, his heart breaking. Wind was struggling to breathe now, his chest twitching with the throes of death. Hyrule clenched his stained fists, turning his thoughts to his departed fairy companions.

It was his turn now.

With a flick of his wings, the tiny fairy shot upward, the chimes twinkling to life around him. His injured left wing flared out in protest, the intensity of the pain surprising him. Hyrule grit his teeth and forced down his discomfort, his thoughts solely on the task at hand.

He took off into the air, wobbling like a clumsy child. He pushed himself to speed up, his wings fluttering faster and faster as he showered his friend’s broken form in sparkles. The quicker he moved, the harder his wing throbbed, the tendrils of pain lancing through his back. He yelped, his eyes watering from the fierce stinging.

Hyrule flew around and around and around, pushing himself harder than ever before. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t think—all he knew was flight. Suddenly, the splint from his wing unraveled and flew off, sailing away like a banner in the wind. Agony seized him as his weight finally proved too much. With a pained cry, he spun out of the air, plummeting to the earth.

His world exploded in crimson.

And then faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love and self-sacrifice. My favorite flavors.  
I've always thought that fairy!Hyrule has so much potential, especially in terms of what that could mean for LU. He's one powerful little guy. :')  
Happy (belated) Legend of Zelda Anniversary!  
<3  
(Also, you’ve all earned an award for making it this far alkdbsdh)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule discovers that, sometimes, it's best to learn how to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple new work tags were included, so please be mindful of those. <3

Red.

It seeped into every facet of his life. It leaked into every nook, every cranny, every crevice. It filled every cavity, consuming and overflowing. It stained every interior. Every surface.

Red.

It flowed in his veins, the life-blood that pumped through his body. It energized him, powered his movements. It heated his core, swelling to the cadence of his beating chest. The key to a priceless revival.

Red.

It covered his skin, a foreign and unnatural blight. It dripped from his arms, from his legs, from his chest. It colored his clothes, flowing unchecked from the vessels holding it bound. A color that, for once, wasn’t his.

Red.

It tainted his hands, a crude imitation of the power at his fingertips. It was a mighty power, a cursed power. It was the power of fire, it was the power of swords. It was the power to harm, and the power to be harmed as well. It was the power to fight, and to rage with all the energy of his soul.

But it was more than that…

Red was the power to heal, the power to save—the power to **love.**

_It was the power to act, to protect his kingdom when no one else would. It was the power to defend the helpless, to reunite families, to recover what once was lost. It was the power of sacrifice, a selfless love borne for a friend who couldn’t help himself. It was the power of passion, lit in the furnace of his breast as he gazed upon her figure for the first time._

_He saw it—the complete Triforce bathing the stone-cold chamber in its revitalizing light._

_He heard it—her honeyed voice joining her successor’s as they pronounced him Hyrule’s savior, a_ real _hero._

_He felt it—a fierce, all-consuming heat as her lips met his._

_And it was all **red.**_

The power. 

His blood.

Her smile… 

Her hair, alight in the breaking rays of the rising sun—

“Hon?”

He went rigid, his breath catching in his throat. Scarlet waves enveloped his vision, cascading toward him like a gentle waterfall. The strands parted down the middle, framing a kindly face with rosy round cheeks.

“You awake, honey?” she asked, peering at him in concern. “You feelin’ all right?”

Hyrule gaped at her from the flat of his back, his eyes blown wide. Her eyes shimmered like sapphires, her hair a halo of fire. He couldn’t look away, couldn’t think past the confused thoughts muddling his brain.

From the periphery of his hearing, an unseen disturbance sounded forth. Suddenly, a loud gasp filled the room, followed by footsteps pounding into wood. All at once, he felt himself accosted by a face-full of bright yellow hair, accompanied by a stifling weight that settled heavily onto his chest.

Pain erupted in Hyrule’s upper back, lancing down his spine. He yelped, unable to move as his nerves screamed out in protest.

“Oh oh, please be careful, sweetie,” the woman urged, pulling back slightly on the blonde figure. “He’s still not well.”

“Sorry, sorry!” a quavering voice replied. The pressure instantly abated, and Hyrule abruptly came face-to-face with the Hero of Winds, his face blown to ten times its normal size.

“Hyrule, you’re okay!” Wind whimpered, his huge ocean eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Praise Nayru, _you’re okay!_”

“We’re so relieved to see you awake, hon,” the woman added, beaming. She turned to Wind, patting his shoulder consolingly. “Now, you stay here with him sweetie, you hear? I’ll be right back.” She took her leave, vanishing behind the young sailor.

Hyrule studied his friend’s face, transfixed. He couldn’t believe it; he was almost scared to believe it.

And yet there Wind was—perfectly whole and unmarred.

“You… you’re h-here?” Hyrule breathed, each word an enormous effort. “You’re... okay?”

“Yeah, I am,” Wind said thickly. “I’m fine, see? Just fine.”

Hyrule released a shuddering breath. A wave of emotion swelled inside his breast, threatening to break loose in one torrential surge. He looked away, nodding briskly to quell the tide.

“S-Sorry, ’Rule,” Wind hiccuped, chuckling tearfully. “Would’ve hugged you if I could, but you’re kinda small. And I probably shouldn’t hug you with my fists either.”

Hyrule swallowed down the burning feeling in his throat and raised his trembling hands to his face. Compared to Wind’s head, they felt tiny—minuscule, even. He let his arms fall stiffly to his sides, overcome with fatigue.

For a moment, nothing was heard except for the distant chirping of meadowlarks. Hyrule stared up at the ceiling, breathing through the pain in his back that pulsed in time with his heartbeat.

“You were dead, Hyrule.”

His breath hitched.

“You were dead after you crashed to the floor,” Wind repeated, his voice a whisper. “We tried to catch you, but we couldn’t. You stopped breathing. Then suddenly you started breathing again, but you… you were convulsing. You were spazzing out all over the floor, and we couldn’t hold you. We didn’t know what to do.”

Wind screwed up his face, looking down at the floor. He shook his head, distressed by the memory. “You stopped eventually, but it took a while. We… we were scared. It was scary.”

Hyrule’s blood ran cold as he took in the news. He had no memory of any such thing, much less of how he ended up where he was now.

_He died? But how was he still…_

Suddenly, a plush figurine with green clothes appeared in his mind, its silly smile beaming blankly back at him.

_Oh._

“I’m so sorry, Hyrule,” Wind said, his voice breaking. “I’m so sorry, I… I never meant to do that to you. I didn’t mean for you to d-die. I didn’t—I didn’t _want_—”

“Wind,” Hyrule wheezed, harnessing as much strength as he could muster. “Stop. Y-You… stop that… right now.”

He broke off to regain his breath, feeling winded. “Don’t you… be thinking… like that. Not for… one moment. You hear?”

Wind stared pitifully at the floor, the tears spilling over onto his cheeks. After a brief pause, he nodded, sniffling noisily.

With a grimace, Hyrule turned his head to the side, mindful of the pain in his back. He found himself in a small room on top of a wooden dresser, the morning light trickling in from the window behind him. A twin bed with a cucco-patterned quilt was pushed against the wall on his left, and a small vanity mirror rested on the dresser off to his right. Silky orange fabric tickled the sides of his face, swaddling him in the scent of salt.

“Where… are we?” he croaked, his voice scratchy from disuse. “We’re… safe?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, ’Rule,” Wind replied, rubbing at his eyes. “We’re back at the ranch. We’re okay.”

The tiny fairy sank into his cushions, relieved.

“It took a while, but we finally made it out. We’ve been here several days now. Malon’s been great—she helped patch us up real good. Well… except for you. You’ve been unresponsive since we arrived.”

Hyrule shuddered, feeling suddenly feverish.

_What was wrong with him?_

“How’re we doin’, sweetie?” chimed the melodious voice from before. “Is he still awake?”

“Still awake, ma’am,” Wind answered, stepping aside.

Once again, Malon appeared before Hyrule’s eyes, carrying two small dishes filled with liquid. She set them softly on the dresser beside him, scooting them close. 

“Alrighty hon, I’ve got some fresh milk and sugar water here for you,” she said. She paused before letting out a giggle. “Wasn’t too sure if you’d take the sugar water, but seeing that you’re a fairy… well. I let the boys know you were awake, but they’re working outside at the moment, so they might still be a while—”

She was interrupted by sounds of thumping coming from outside the door. Right on cue, Warrior barged inside, bright-eyed and armor-less. He was quickly followed by the others—Wild, Four, Time, Twilight, Sky, and Legend—each in various states of undress as they bombarded Hyrule with joyous greetings.

“Hyrule, hey! You’re awake!”

“Thank Hylia you’re okay!”

“We were really starting to worry!”

“You feeling any better?”

“At least you’ve been spared from Warrior’s sorry excuse for milking cows.”

“Sure beats you being stuck on manure duty all day—”

The room was filled with playful banter and happy faces, bringing a sense of solace to everyone present. Warrior moved to stand by Wind, resting an arm amiably on the younger boy’s shoulder. Time stood arm-in-arm with his wife, both displaying matching smiles. The others stood round about the little fairy, beaming brightly down at him. Hyrule took in the scene with shining eyes, overwhelmed.

“You’re all… okay?” he asked. “You’re not… hurt?”

“All in one piece,” the Hero of Time said warmly. He pulled Malon closer, who rested her head on his shoulder. “After we settled in, Wild and I returned to the poe collector and offered up the four harvested souls. He paid us pretty handsomely for them. With those earnings, we were able to go back into town and restock on supplies. And also… inform the people of the missing travelers’ whereabouts.”

A pall of gloom immediately fell upon the group, cutting their blissful reunion short. It bogged them down like a tangible weight, settling heavily on their shoulders. Malon interlaced her fingers with her husband’s, rubbing his arm soothingly with her other hand.

“It hurts me knowing you boys had to go through that,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.” After a moment’s hesitation, she gave an encouraging smile, brightening up considerably. “I’m sure glad you’re okay. And after all, I suppose I can’t be too upset. I never expected to see you all again so soon!”

Time turned toward Malon, pressing his lips softly to her temple. Malon shut her eyes with a sigh, leaning into him.

“They bought enough red potions for each of us,” added the Hero of the Four Sword, a hand resting on his cocked hip. “Those healed us up in a jiffy.”

“Yeah… definitely cleared me up,” chuckled the Hero of Twilight, who looked down at his unblemished bare chest. Hyrule eyed his skin, pleased to see that the acid marks were gone from his torso.

Wind cleared his throat off to the side, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, uh… we’ve just been waiting on you now, ’Rule. We totally would’ve laid you on the bed here too, but we didn’t want someone to not see you and accidentally crush you. So yeah. That’s why you’re up here. Sorry.”

Hyrule nodded, feeling a wave of exhaustion hit him. He sighed, trying not to let the pain in his back show on his face.

“We cleaned and dried your clothes too, hon,” Malon informed him. “Or, at least as much as we could considering the… stains. If you need absolutely anything, you let us know, okay? Although this little young’un here has already been doing a swell job of that,” she giggled, eyeing the boy in blue. “He’s barely left your side since you arrived.”

Warrior smirked good-naturedly, giving Wind’s shoulder a supportive shake. The young sailor blushed, hiding behind his bright yellow bangs.

Hyrule’s lip twitched into a grin. “N-Not… surprised. He was… like that… the entire time… in the dungeon. He rose… and conquered. Kept us… safe.” He paused to catch his breath, looking affectionately at his flushed friend.

“He really is… incredible.”

Grunts of approval rang out among the group as the Links acknowledged Hyrule’s words. Twilight reached over and ruffled Wind’s hair, causing the younger boy to duck his head.

“Hey now, ’Rule, it took two of us,” Wind said, playfully shoving Warrior aside. “You guys don’t even know—Hyrule’s a _beast._ All those brutes we fought down there? They had nothing on him. Blimey, I don’t think there’s a stronger guy out there! He can do anything. You really should have seen him.”

“We definitely saw enough, no need to convince us there,” Wild interjected, an appreciative smile on his face. “Traveler was always the craftiest among us. Nothing gets past his sense of adventure. Served you well, hasn’t it, Traveler?”

Hyrule felt his face heat up as all eyes turned in his direction. He clenched his jaw, working through the embarrassment and the stabbing pain.

“How are you doing though, Hyrule?” Sky asked, stepping forward. “Are you well? You look… distressed.”

Hyrule opened his mouth to respond, on the verge of retorting back a thoughtless answer: that he was fine, no no really, just tired. But after one look at Sky’s concerned face, a pang of guilt shot through his chest. He grimaced, unable to hide his suffering any longer. 

_Go on—tell them. They want to help you._

“I’m… no. N-Not really,” he muttered, feeling a flush of shame. “Back hurts. Dunno why.”

Anxious glances were exchanged throughout the room. Malon stepped forward, taking the dishes back in hand. 

“Let’s start with the water or the milk and see what that does for you first, okay hon?” she soothed. “I think it’s a good idea to try eating something after so long.”

The afflicted hero nodded, shifting in place to provide relief to his upper back. With a gentle hand, the farm girl raised him upward, supporting his head and upper body. After a clear indication from Hyrule that he most certainly didn’t want the sugar water, she raised the dish of milk to his lips, allowing him to sip at his own pace. Hyrule shuddered as the cold liquid ran down his throat, the sweet flavor tickling his taste buds.

“Don’t worry, ’Rule, you’ll feel better soon enough,” Wind chirped from the background. “I’m sure you just need some time to recover. Don’t you think, Legend?”

A sudden chill surged through the little fairy that had nothing to do with the milk. As he was lowered back into the scarf, his eyes sought out the one hero who hadn’t spoken up since the group arrived. There in the back, obstructed by the other group members, stood the Hero of Legend, his arms crossed tightly over his green undershirt. 

Legend was angled away from them, his eyes glaring down at the floor. Apprehension spiked in the little fairy as everyone went silent, waiting for his response.

“Glad to see you’re awake, Sprite,” Legend mumbled after a long pause. “Let us know if you need anything, yeah?”

And with that, he rushed out of the room without a backward glance.

As bewildered remarks filled the air, Hyrule felt as if he had been punched in the gut—his own personal finishing blow. He looked away, allowing the pain in his chest to engulf the pain in his back.

Feeling as if something had been severed.

  


* * *

  


It was the middle of the night when it happened.

Hyrule woke with a gasp, feeling as if his shoulder blade had been stabbed. He instinctively reached out to clutch it, confused by the rude awakening. He blinked rapidly, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the surrounding darkness.

Suddenly, another spasm.

It seized him as if from nowhere, laying hold to his lungs. Pain shot down his spine like shards of glass, tearing through his muscles. Hyrule slammed a hand to his mouth, muffling the involuntary cry that squeaked past his lips.

_Quiet. You’ll wake him._

Hyrule scrunched his eyes shut and grasped at his hair, his fingers tugging at his roots. He dug into his scalp, applying pressure ceaselessly—hoping that it would drown out the agony in his back. Praying that it would serve as a distraction.

It didn’t.

As the minutes ticked by, Hyrule began to realize that he was fighting a losing battle. He started to sweat, feeling panicky as the stabbing in his back increased in intensity. Half an hour later and the little fairy groaned in misery, powerless to stop himself. 

He tried shifting into a more comfortable position, only to experience excruciating pain. It was unbearable; the burning in his nerves seemed to extend into his muscle fibers, paralyzing him with tremors. His mouth was dry, his lungs ached, his head pounded as if it would split down the middle. He felt trapped, pinned to his back and unable to do anything about it. He grit his teeth, desperately pulling at his hair.

_Keep breathing, keep breathing, **keep breathing—**_

“Hyrule?”

A groggy voice ambushed him from out of the dark, shocking him into another painful spasm. His eyes found the single bed against the wall, where a half-asleep Wind sat rubbing his cheek.

“Hyrule, what’s wrong?” the boy asked, a note of fear in his voice. “Why are you moaning like that?”

Hyrule spewed forth an incoherent string of words, unable to form an intelligible reply. Wind sat up straighter in his bed, alarmed by his friend’s response.

“’Rule, c’mon... you’re scaring me.”

The little hero pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, driving them into his skull. He swallowed, working to unstick his tongue. “N-Nothing. S’fine. Go back… to sleep.”

“Don’t even, Hyrule. You keep crying out, you’re all worked up. C’mon, tell me what’s wrong. What hurts?”

Hyrule sighed in resignation, which turned into more of a whimper. “Back… hurts. Really… bad.”

“Your back?” Wind questioned. “Is it because of your wing? Should I get someone? I’ll go get Malon—”

“No! Don’t get… Malon,” Hyrule whined, agitated. “Please.”

Wind looked around anxiously, clasping at his sheets. “Well… what can I do, then? Can I help?”

Hyrule shook his head, trying his best not to dissolve into a spluttering mess. “Nothing… to be done. Just… gotta wait.”

“What about the milk? Did that help at all? Or a potion?”

Another head shake.

Wind bit his lip, conflicted. Hyrule covered his face with his hands, his eyes watering from the pain.

After a moment’s hesitation, the younger boy threw aside his covers and stood from the bed. He padded over to the dresser where his distressed fairy companion lay, looking down at him with worried eyes.

“I’m gonna turn you over, okay?” the sailor warned, bringing his hands to both sides of his friend. “Brace yourself.”

He was unprepared.

Hyrule’s back exploded in agony as soon as he left the scarf. He felt as if he had caught fire, the pain branding into every fiber of his body. He cried out, the breath ripped from his lungs as he was placed stomach-down onto Wind’s scarf.

It was torture. He couldn’t breathe; he couldn’t think. He yearned to scream, to call out that this wasn’t helping, that he couldn’t take much more. That he would surely die if he had to endure one more second of—

Suddenly, a wave of relief.

A familiar sensation came over him, warm and gentle. It started low and trailed up his spine, kneading soft circles of pressure into his back. It threaded into his skin and reached his muscles, easing the underlying knots of tension. Hyrule sighed in gratitude as the pressure worked its way into his left shoulder blade, greatly diminishing the source of his pain.

“How’s that?”

The words barely processed in his mind. The exhausted fairy pressed the side of his cheek into the scarf, losing himself to the feeling. Before he could answer, he succumbed to the night, drifting off into unconsciousness.

  


* * *

  


The chirp of a bird. A ray of light. A distant laugh. The tick of a clock.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

He stared up at the ceiling, his hands resting on his stomach. 

With wandering eyes, he traced a yellow stripe of daylight on the wall. With discerning ears, he tracked the rush of his lungs, his chest rising and falling with each motion.

_In…_

_Out._

_In…_

_Out._

With a heavy heart, he reflected on his predicament—or lack thereof.

_Don’t do it. Don’t go there._

Another peal of laughter. A shifting shadow. A far off whinny.

The clock, persistently marching on:

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

The Hero of Hyrule sighed.

This wouldn’t do…

From his place on the scarf, he cast a dubious look around the room. The natural light from outside lit his surroundings in a sunny glow, accentuating the bed’s lattice headboard. A vase of chrysanthemums sat on the end table nearby, brightening the immediate space. The clock on the wall continued to tick away, its pendulum swinging leisurely from side to side.

He was alone.

Gingerly, the little fairy rolled onto his stomach, braced on his elbows and knees. After a brief rest, he slowly pushed himself to his feet, his legs shaking as they worked to support his weight.

His shoulder flared into existence once again, causing him to hiss in pain. Grimacing, he interlocked his fingers and rested his arms atop his head, stretching out his back muscles. He shut his eyes and counted his breaths, forcing himself to breathe deeply.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

After ten counts, he lowered his arms to his sides, breathing a sigh of relief. 

There. He stood.

Though it still felt as if a spare rupee had been lodged in his left shoulder blade, Hyrule felt grateful that the pain was at least tolerable. For now… 

As the pain subsided, he found himself gazing toward the small vanity nearby. With faltering feet, he began to move toward it, limping across the dresser top. Before he could have second thoughts, he was standing before the mirror, looking upon his reflection for the first time in weeks.

His heart skipped a beat.

A gaunt figure of skin and bones stared sullenly back at him, looking worse for wear. Dark bags hung beneath murky, colorless eyes, contrasting sharply with pale skin. Its cheeks were sunken, its veins stood out like rivers, its hair was in complete disarray. A tawny undershirt hung loosely from its frame, emphasizing its haggard appearance.

He almost didn’t recognize himself.

Hyrule turned away from the glass, getting a better look at the feather-light appendages protruding from his back. A cursory glance showed nothing unusual; in fact, his left wing looked perfectly healthy, symmetrical with his right. Hyrule bit his lip, observing how they seemed to pass right through his clothes unobstructed.

_How was he supposed to…?_

Cautiously, the tiny fairy gripped the nape of his shirt with both hands, jostling the fabric. He gasped, surprised how his wings seemed to remain unaffected by the shirt, no matter how much he moved it. With hesitation, he pulled it the rest of the way off his head, discarding it at his feet.

Goosebumps broke out over his skin. Hyrule studied the base of his left wing, searching for signs of injury. Though his skin was sickly-looking, it was undamaged—providing no indication of the hurt that existed beneath.

Hyrule sighed, deflated. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, really. Every time he had used a revitalizing doll in the past, he was recalled to life without issue, just as he had been when revived by a fairy. No injuries, no scars—just a healthy, working body that was imbued with vitality once again. No trace of the wounds that had caused his demise in the first place.

This doll seemed to be no exception. This doll seemed to work just like it was supposed to, mending his wing and healing his body of the hurts inflicted upon it during his stay in the underworld.

So why was he feeling this way? Why was he in so much _pain?_

The sound of a familiar laugh trickled in from outside. Hyrule hobbled over to the window, peering out at the barn.

Wind was frolicking in the yard, cackling hysterically as he gripped a long pitchfork. He ducked and dodged, taking jabs at a peppy Hero of Warriors, who fended him off with a mop. A small smile played on the captain’s lips, who was clearly on the defensive as he swiped aside the sharp prongs aimed his way. A few of their comrades looked on in the background, amused by the friendly spar.

The little fairy shivered, gripping the sides of his arms.

Perhaps his wing had been damaged for too long. Perhaps he had pushed himself too hard during his last moments in the labyrinth, fixed on solving one problem without realizing he was creating another.

But Hyrule didn’t care. If Hyrule had to deal with phantom pain for the rest of his life, then so be it. It was pain he would gladly carry with him if it meant that Wind could still be with them—even if that meant he was forever stuck as a fairy.

The little hero sighed, tearing his eyes away from the window.

If only the pain in his heart were just as simple.

  


* * *

  


It was a beautiful day.

The golden sun beat brightly down from the heavens, illuminating the world in color. Clouds rolled by like chariots of white, streaking across a brilliant blue sky. The outlying maples stood tall and proud, their leaves full and ripe. Wildflowers grew scattered across a sea of green, bringing the fields to life.

It was a beautiful place to accept his fate.

He sat on top of the corral fence, far from the house and stable. He leaned against one of the wooden posts, careful so that the breeze wouldn’t blow him away. A bougainvillea bush partially shaded him from above, its lavender flowers perfuming the air with their sweet scent. Hyrule watched as glowing pink orbs flitted around the blossoms, avoiding the bowls of sugar water close to where he sat.

He probably shouldn’t have been there.

For the past week, Hyrule’s life had consisted of sleeping, drinking milk, sleeping, and more sleeping. While the stabbing in his back continued to afflict him, the little fairy felt his energy gradually returning to him, making him stronger day by day. That morning, he had finally felt well enough to venture outdoors, promising a hesitant Hero of Winds that he wouldn’t get hurt.

Wind had brought him to a large barrel outside the barn, keeping the fairy close as he performed his labors. Hyrule watched as the boy loaded large bales of hay inside the stable, feeling unhelpful. Though he knew he was still recovering—and not to mention _tiny_—the little hero was not used to lying around like this. He was an experienced adventurer, after all.

A few hours had passed before Hyrule found himself growing frustrated. He felt restless, fidgety—annoyed that he was expected to sit on his backside for indeterminate lengths of time. He couldn’t stand by and watch his companions perform menial tasks every day. He needed an escape.

And he knew just the place.

While the Links were distracted, the tiny sprite slipped away, fluttering over to the fence nearby. He followed the railing to the other end of the pasture, where a small thicket covered one section of the pen. He sat himself down in the shade, catching his breath as he watched the garden fairies frisk about in the leaves.

Which is where he currently found himself.

Hyrule rubbed his palms against the tops of his thighs, sighing. He knew he was overstepping his bounds by wandering off so far, but he couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t stand the feeling of being useless baggage. He had to get away.

Though he had to admit that wasn’t the only reason he had left…

He shook his head, stamping out the crushing thoughts.

_Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it._

Suddenly—a disturbance.

A pair of voices trickled into earshot, scattering the pixies. Hyrule froze, his ear twitching toward the sound. From a gap in the leaves, he saw two figures pass by, their voices lowered as they walked. They came to a small wooden bench on the outskirts of the property, sitting themselves down with their backs toward him. Hyrule spied on them through the undergrowth, taking in the scene.

Although he couldn’t make out words, he could tell by Wind’s body language that they were discussing a serious matter. The sailor was hunched over, his head bent low as his feet fidgeted restlessly beneath him. To his left was the Hero of Warriors, who sat facing forward at an arm’s distance from his companion. A spade lay forgotten at his feet, which were both planted firmly on the ground. The captain seemed to be leaning on his elbows, silently nodding along to whatever the younger boy was saying.

A peculiar feeling came over Hyrule then, tender and bittersweet. He recalled his own conversation with Wind that happened not too long ago—recalled the _hurt_ that Wind shared he’d been harboring for weeks. Hyrule felt a spark of pride for his young friend. He knew this couldn’t have been easy for Wind. The little fairy looked down at his hands, his stomach sinking in self-reproach.

If only he could make amends with his own demons…

He began rolling up his sleeves, baring his arms. They were riddled with angry red scratches, made unsightly by his own fingernails. With a well-placed hand and a whispered chant, the marks slowly began to disappear, fading from his skin as if by the stroke of a brush. 

Hyrule studied his unblemished skin. Clearly, he still had his magic.

He closed his eyes and drew his attention to his gut, reciting the familiar restorative incantation.

...Nothing.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

The tiny fairy jumped, his wings whirring to life instinctively. He clutched at the wooden fence post by his side, teetering on the edge of the rail.

“Oh, I’m sorry, hon!” Malon said, throwing up a pacifying hand. “Didn’t mean to scare you there.”

Hyrule swallowed, forcing his wings to be still. “S-Sorry. You just… startled me, is all.”

“I can imagine. You boys have been through quite the ordeal.” She moved toward the fence with a small dish in hand, careful not to catch her dress on the shrubs. “I brought you some milk. Best not give it to you here if it makes you drowsy, though. We don’t want you fallin’ asleep outside now, do we? Though it sure is a nice day…”

Hyrule nodded, his lips pressed tightly together. The farm girl drew near, setting the dish softly on the rail beside the other bowls.

“They giving you any trouble?” she asked, nodding over at the pixies concealed in the bush. She giggled as Hyrule shook his head. “Don’t take it personally, hon. They’re ever so flighty, them—won’t trust ya as far as you could grab ’em. Of course, my husband’s a natural with them. I’m rather _not,_ I’m afraid, but… it still doesn’t stop me from trying.”

She graced him with a knowing look, a soft smile on her lips. Hyrule stalled, feeling strangely like he was missing something but unsure of what it was.

“You holdin’ up all right, honey? You feelin’ any better?”

He bit his lip, considering her question. He gave another short nod, looking down into his lap.

“He’s been awfully worried about you.”

Hyrule’s stomach twinged. He followed her gaze past the bougainvillea bush, his eyes resting on the pair of unsuspecting heroes nearby. The little hero sighed.

“I know.”

The cowgirl leaned forward, resting her elbows against the fence next to him. “He’s a diligent one, that one is. He insisted on taking the guest room with you when you arrived, you know. Wouldn't hear a word against it. He checked on you a mighty good deal when you were out. I swear, that boy’s more persnickety than Epona—and that’s sayin’ something. Bless his heart.”

Hyrule eyed the figure in blue, his heart lurching in his chest. He turned away, feeling the back of his throat tickle.

He wasn’t surprised.

Ever since that one painful night, Wind had barely left his side. Whenever the little sprite was seized upon by muscle spasms, or whenever he was in need of nourishment, Wind was there, providing much needed relief. Despite his embarrassment, Hyrule had to admit that Wind’s support had been invaluable to him. He was feeling much better now, after all.

He owed so much to his young friend.

“And that Sky fellow—oh, you should just hear how he goes on about you! He admires you like no other. Says they each have a lot to learn from you.”

Hyrule blushed, touched by the graces of his companions.

_Oh, Sky…_

He thought back to his spar with the Chosen Hero that seemed like it was ages ago… back before everything went up in flames. He recalled how nervous he’d been, how self-conscious; most of all, he recalled the sky-dweller’s simple and yet profound advice, which still lingered with him to this day:

_It’s not always about being a great swordsman._

“We’re so pleased you’re improving, hon,” Malon hummed. “They’ve all been so worried about you. More than you know.”

Silence settled between them. Hyrule inhaled deeply, breathing in the meadow around him—the summery blossoms, the baled hay, the woodland pines reaching like fingers toward the sky. He shut his eyes, letting his hair tickle his nose.

“I understand that some things can be hard to talk about,” Malon continued after a time, her voice like soothing rain, “but I can assure you it gets easier. Take my husband, for example. Poor thing’s been through enough to last a lifetime, and at such a young age too. Golly, we’ve been together for years, and it can _still_ be a challenge getting him to open up! You Links and your silences…”

The farm girl looked back at him with a fond smile. “He’s come a long way, though. Things aren’t perfect, but the more you try, the better it gets. I think, sometimes, we all just need a little closure… if we can get it.”

Hyrule pondered her words. He stared unseeingly past the thicket, his thoughts far away.

“It’s just… I guess it’s just hard,” he said after a brief pause, “having to follow after someone so legendary.”

“I think you all can relate to that.”

He met her gaze. In spite of the gloom he’d been feeling over the past several weeks, Hyrule felt a sense of calm wash over him. It was as if he could finally think rationally again—a welcoming departure from the constant hailstorm in his mind. A hailstorm that had been tearing at him for far too long.

“Just give yourself some time, honey. You’ll be back to normal before you know it. You’ll see.”

Hyrule tugged at his sleeve. “You really think so?”

“I do.”

The little fairy turned back to the picturesque scene before him, feeling a spark catch in his chest. _Closure,_ he thought to himself as he watched Warrior rest an arm across the back of the bench, exchanging a smile with his younger comrade. 

It was about time he did something about that.

  


* * *

  


_I’ve seen the way you idolize Legend, don’t think I haven’t._

He stood on the precipice of change, about to take the leap into uncharted waters. His palms tingled, but he did not mind them; his knees were weak, but he did not heed them. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck, chilling his skin.

This was it.

Ever since his heart-to-heart with Malon, Hyrule felt oddly emboldened. It was as if the kind and caring farm girl had some sort of magic touch, allowing him to see more clearly than he had in a long time. He wanted to exploit those feelings. He wanted to use them to make peace with himself—to confront the root of his insecurities after avoiding them for so long. Once and for all.

So, he searched.

For hours, he had swept high and low, turning over the ranch’s every nook and cranny. He tried the house, both the upstairs and the downstairs; he checked the loft, finding nothing but odds and ends; he scoured the stable, noting each and every stall; he combed the fields, having no luck with the paddock nor by the bench where he had lounged earlier that day.

By the time dinner rolled around, Hyrule was exhausted by his fruitless hunt. He reconvened at the house, convinced that he could corner his target after supper was through.

But his target never showed.

_Let him cool off,_ Warrior had said with a nonchalant wave, digging into his fried cucco. _He’s just having a moment._

But Hyrule had given him moments. Hyrule had given him plenty of moments to come around, but to no avail. And he was _hurt._

Embittered, Hyrule turned back to his dinner in sullen silence. But right as he was on the verge of calling it quits, Time’s voice chimed at the other end of the table:

_He was hanging around the storage tower most of today. Said he’d take care of loading the crates. I wonder if something kept him._

The storage tower. Of course.

The little fairy had scarfed down his food—which wasn’t much, considering his size—and zoomed out the window, speeding into the waning daylight. After a long and arduous trek to the outskirts of the property, Hyrule had finally found him.

There, slouched on the hill against the base of the tower, sat his target.

Hyrule could see why he would claim this place for his own.

They overlooked a vast countryside, which lay before them like a sweeping panorama. Towering pines stretched for miles into the distance, infusing the air with the sharp scent of evergreen. Nightingales called to one another in the fields, joining a chorus of crickets. A blazing sky painted the ether above, heralding in the oncoming night.

Above all, it was remote—far from potential prying eyes.

Except for his own.

The tiny fairy licked his lips, his heart drumming against his ribcage. Each beat seemed to resonate in his back, sending arcs of pain through his body. He grit his teeth, determined to not let it weaken his resolve.

And yet, though the wind blew at his back, he hesitated taking that first step.

** _You’re stronger than you think you are._ **

_I know,_ he conceded.

He released a breath, losing his fears to the evening breeze.

And spoke.

“Legend.”

The introspective hero sat cross-legged with his hands in his lap, his back against the base of the storage tower. He faced straight ahead, staring into the light of the dying sun.

No reaction.

Hyrule puffed in annoyance. He flew to a boulder that jutted out of the tall grass, standing to his full height.

“Legend!”

Legend whipped around, braced for a fight. Suddenly, electric blue eyes were piercing into Hyrule’s soul, locking him in place. Legend froze like a startled rabbit, his lips parting in surprise.

For a moment, the two heroes stared at each other.

Electric blues narrowed.

He turned away, putting his back to the little fairy.

Hyrule grit his teeth, feeling determination spark in his veins. He took flight for a second time and landed on another small boulder almost directly in front of the moping hero, forcing himself into his field of vision. Legend gave another start, regarding the fairy as if he were some sort of insect. Once again, he turned away.

“I know why you weren’t at dinner, Legend,” Hyrule growled, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “I know you’ve been avoiding me, I’m not stupid. You’re upset, I can feel it from here. You don’t have to hide it.”

He paused, anticipating a reaction. Legend remained silent, facing away with his arms and legs crossed.

“And I get it—you should be. You _should_ be upset. Last week was an absolute nightmare, we were completely unprepared. And that… that’s on me. I should’ve warned you about the underworld earlier on. I should’ve told you about my magic, and I shouldn’t have ditched you guys like that. I should have prepared you better.”

The veteran hero was as still as stone, heedless to his words.

“And I’m… I’m sorry, okay? I’m really sorry.”

Crickets.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?”

. . . .

A pang of sorrow shot through the little fairy, mixing with his self-contempt. He should have known this would happen. He should have known he’d be unable to vocalize his thoughts; he should have known Legend would hate him after everything he’d put him through. Hyrule turned away, his insides feeling like lead.

“You were right all along.”

Hyrule froze. He spun back around, his brows disappearing in his flyaway hair. “What?”

“Your intuition. It was right all along. We should have listened to it.”

Hyrule gawked at the sulking hero’s back, stunned.

_His… intuition?_

“Back there in the forest. You were so jittery, so on-edge… and now I can see why. You could sense it, couldn’t you? You’ve felt that evil before. You should have said something. We should have listened to you so we’d know not to go.”

“No, no we shouldn’t have,” Hyrule said, coming to his senses. “We never would have stopped the rifts had we not gone down there. We had to do it.”

Legend paused. A soft breeze blew by, tossing his light blue cap.

“Your intuition’s exceptional, Sprite,” the veteran continued, his voice barely audible. “I’ve always noticed that about you. It’s why I took so much stock into your reaction before we passed through the rift. And it’s how you were able to find us in that demonic maze—and save Wind too.”

Hyrule’s eyes glazed over as he took in Legend’s words, unsure of what to say.

“I get it.”

He tilted his head. “Get what?”

“The stress, the anxiety,” Legend explained. “I get it. That place was death itself, and I don’t say that lightly. Those darknuts… I’ve never seen darknuts like those. Or so _many._ Hylia, even Sky’s expertise couldn’t make a dent in their armor, it’s impenetrable. Pure misery. And those zoras… their acid ate right through Twi’s skin…”

Legend shook his head, distressed by the memory. “I get it. Not enough potions in the world could have prepared us for that. No wonder you’re so neurotic.”

It was like a slap in the face.

A sharp sting penetrated through Hyrule’s chest, taking him by surprise. The word reverberated inside his skull, hammering at him over and over again. He clenched his jaw, fighting back the sudden swell of emotion.

“I… I know. I _know_ I’m n-neurotic, okay? I can’t… I can’t help it. I’m unstable and messed-up. I can’t do what you can do, and it… Hylia, Legend, it _kills_ me. And I know you’re d-disappointed with me because I should, I _should_ be able to do what you can do because we’ve both been there, we both come from fallen worlds, so I should be able to handle it. But I can’t. I _can’t,_ and I don’t know how to handle myself, you handle yourself so much better, you’re _always_ better, and I’ll never compare because I… I’m a fairy. I’m a goddess-forsaken _fairy,_ for crying out loud, and I’ll p-probably stay a fairy forever now because I’m weak, I’m pathetic, just absolutely useless, and I can’t change back from this _stupid form_—”

_“Don’t.”_

Hyrule gasped for air, coming up short. He blinked rapidly, ignoring the prickling in the corners of his eyes.

“Don’t you _dare_ say that about yourself,” Legend snapped, whirling around to look at him for the first time. A frigid wind had started up, tossing the skirt of his tunic. “Why would you… How could you possibly think something like that? It’s absurd.”

“W-What do you mean how could I think that?!” Hyrule retaliated. He was shaking, whether from the wind chill or from the fire within, he wasn’t sure. “You’re the one who’s thinking it! _You’re_ the one who’s been ignoring me for a week straight!”

“I…” 

Legend’s mouth fell open as he searched for a viable response. A few breaths later and he scoffed, shaking his head in disdain.

“_I’m_ the one who’s… tch. Unbelievable. Good goddesses, Hyrule… if that’s what you really think, then maybe you _are_ thick. But not weak. Hylia, no, you’re not weak…”

Legend sighed, suddenly appearing much older than he was. He brought his knees up to his chest and stared out into the setting sun, his expression hard.

“I’ll spell it out for you, Sprite: we’d be dead without you. Every. Single. One of us. Because you’re not weak. You’re fierce. You’re adaptive. You’re adaptive like nothing I’ve ever seen before. You work well under pressure, you can learn on the fly… There’s no amount of prowess in the world that can top that. It’s the single reason we made it out of there alive. Clearly.”

Legend shook his head, his eyes narrowed angrily. “And so you’re a fairy for the rest of your life—_so what._ That changes nothing. You’re touched by the gods, which is more than I can say. And I don’t get it. I’ll never get it. Why would you ever seek _my_ approval—for anything? You’re better than me in every way. And I…” 

Legend paused, his brows drawn together. He turned his face away, his words nearly lost to the breeze.

“I’ve always admired you.”

_...What?_

The little fairy blinked at his companion, slack-jawed.

_The Hero of Legend? Admire_ him?

The very thought was mind-boggling.

“But I…” Hyrule stuttered, drawing a blank. “B-But I’d be nowhere without my magic. I’m reliant on it.”

“What’s your point?”

Hyrule flushed.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, Sprite,” Legend continued, exasperated. “Din’s bones, you’re too humble for your own good. Compared to you, I’m devilspawn.” He twisted the ring on his finger, weighing his next words. “You’re giving to a fault. And it… it crushes me that you would give away your life so easily.”

Hyrule’s stomach swooped into a dive. “What… what are you talking about?”

“Back in the underworld,” Legend grit through his teeth, his voice quivering. “When you used your fairy magic. You… you fell. You cracked your head on the floor. Wind saw it all, right up close and personal. He was distraught—utterly beside himself. He was sobbing, screaming. It was… it was _awful._ I tried to catch you, but I… Hylia, Sprite, I couldn’t. And after you fell, I just sat there, _holding you,_ but you—you were already gone. And then the _seizures…_”

Legend made a face, his eyes pinched. “Why, Hyrule? Why would you throw away your life like that so easily? You _died._”

“I wasn’t _throwing away my life,_ Legend,” Hyrule retorted, feeling small. “I was preserving Wind’s.”

Legend sighed, burying his face in his arms. “I know you’re right.”

Hyrule dropped his gaze to the ground, his chest burning. He felt drained, physically and emotionally spent. He knew he had died, Wind told him that much—but he hadn’t known the details. He hadn’t known how deeply it affected his friends… how deeply it affected _Legend._

He despised doing that to his friends.

“Well, I… I’m still here, aren’t I?” he whispered. “And so is Wind.”

“...Yeah.”

The sun was sinking fast now, meeting the horizon in a dazzling display of color. Hyrule hugged the sides of his arms, shivering. The cold seemed to seep right into his bones, sending icy stabs of pain into his back.

Suddenly, he heard Legend puff in amusement. The older hero turned to rest his cheek against his arm, facing Hyrule’s way. “You and Wind… you make quite the pair.”

Hyrule felt the corners of his mouth quirk into a grin, his eyes growing soft. “Yeah. He’s a powerhouse.”

“You both are.” Legend twisted his ring with his thumb, looking thoughtful. “Wind told us about your hunt for the Triforce pieces. Honestly, Sprite? Not surprised. Of all the people entrusted to assemble that, and use it _twice,_ of course you’d be the one. You’re a saint.”

Hyrule snorted, his teeth chattering. “P-Please. Zelda’s the saint, not me.”

“Well, I’ll tell you it certainly wasn’t an honor granted to _me,_ at any rate.”

Hyrule shrugged.

“And about the blood thing. The Ganon thing. Yeah, I know about that too,” Legend said, noting Hyrule’s flinch. “Word of advice? Don’t worry about it. That’s not—”

“Not my fault, yeah,” Hyrule finished for him. “Wind told me.”

“Good.”

For a split second, their eyes met. A world of unspoken feeling passed through that look—that single glance. But as quickly as it came, they disconnected, pulled apart by Legend’s downward glance.

“Hyrule, I…”

The little fairy raised an expectant eyebrow. Legend looked pained, his face betraying his struggle from within.

“I… listen. I’m not really that great at this, but I just wanted to say… things wouldn’t be the same without you here. You bring a lot to the table. You’re everything I’m not, and that’s all I could ever hope for. You, um… you make me want to be a better hero. A better person. And I’m happy you’re okay.”

Legend took a deep breath, his voice muffled by his arm.

“You’re the hero I always wished I could be.”

It happened.

Hyrule felt the change come over him instantly. A tingling sensation spread throughout his entire body, accompanied by the chime of bells. He eyed his arms and legs in shock, his mouth falling open. Suddenly, he was shooting upward, traveling farther and farther away from the ground. He heard a distant shout of surprise, but he was too distracted by his enlarging limbs, too distracted by his wings that seemed to shrink and disappear entirely into his back. After a whirl of sparkles, he found himself standing to his full height on the hill, with one foot on the grass and one poised on the rock. 

He was restored.

The Hylian hero stumbled forward with a groan, putting a weary hand to his forehead. He felt light-headed, pained by the shooting sensation that still afflicted his shoulder blade region. He released a shaky breath, raising his gaze to the astonished hero across from him.

Legend was frozen, braced in a crouch as if ready to bolt. His eyes were blown wide, his lips parted in awe as he took in his transfigured friend. Slowly, he rose to his feet, meeting the Hero of Hyrule at eye level.

The two heroes stared at each other. Little by little, Legend’s expression began to change, morphing into a look that was a little too knowing for Hyrule’s liking. The traveling hero blushed, feeling painfully self-conscious as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing.

“What, Legend? _What?_ Stop looking at me like that, I—”

A body slammed into him from the front, knocking the breath from his lungs. Before Hyrule had time to process what was happening, Legend’s arms were wrapped around him, vise-gripping the traveling hero like he would never let go.

“Hylia above, Sprite,” Legend huffed at his ear, his voice thick. “As if you’d ever need validation from _me._”

It was as if he’d been set free.

A sense of unparalleled relief expanded in Hyrule’s chest, welling inside him uncontrollably. He allowed it to warm his bones, to set fire to the bitter ache he’d been endlessly enduring for months. All at once, it washed over him, spilling unrestrained onto his cheeks. Hyrule buried his face in his friend’s shoulder, reveling in the feeling of the hug.

_This is it,_ he thought as the sun finally dipped below the horizon, igniting the sky in a blaze of fiery hues. _This is what it was like to feel whole._

And it felt red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, time for another short story:
> 
> Once upon a time, the talented and wonderful [Yasmeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiYams/), in her compassion and kindness, decided to reach out to poor turtleduck me after seeing my miserable commentary on how Zelda II was kicking my butt. Imagine my surprise when the Queen of All Things Classic LOZ herself appeared in my inbox!! O.O 'Twas a true shock to the system indeed.
> 
> It was then, after weeks of Yasmeen's encouragement and kind words, that I finally mustered the ability to beat The Adventure of Link and continue on with this story that, for a time, I'd been afraid would never happen. Needless to say, Yasmeen's support has been the primary driving force behind the story you have before you now. Of this I am sure: _Crimson Ties_ would not have happened without her!
> 
> Yasmeen dear, with everything that I have in me, thank you. I dedicate this story to you. <3
> 
> Please check out Yasmeen's glorious artwork! She's created so very many delightful LOZ pieces for your viewing pleasure, as well as some fanart for this story. Her Twitter handle can be found [here](https://twitter.com/Yami_sha), and her Tumblr can be found [here.](https://yasmeensh.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And last but certainly not least—a big **thank you** to all of **YOU!** My wonderful readers, I can't thank you enough for all the comments, for all the messages, for all the fanart, for all the kudos, for all the reading you've done just to reach the end here. This was one of my biggest creative projects to date, and the amount of friendships and acquaintances I've made from it leaves me utterly _astounded._ I love you guys, and best wishes to you! ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Hyrule Link has been an absolute joy. This adorable, dorky, green gremlin child made me fall in love with him when I first saw the official manual art for the first two games, and he stole the rest of my heart once I saw how wonderfully Jojo portrayed him in LU. I had fun expounding upon his conflict as depicted in LU, and in the process of writing him, I found a lot of myself in him. Please excuse all the self-projection fwksalfjwl. 
> 
> And how could I ever forget about Wind? He was an absolute pleasure to write for as well. Wind Waker was the second LOZ game I touched, so it has a special place in my heart. I hope I did Wind Link's adventurous spirit justice. Love these two boys!!
> 
> Also, that Red motif? Solely due to how many times I viewed that red Game Over screen in Zelda II. _Stop laughing at me Ganon, I already know I suck!!!_
> 
> If you enjoyed _Crimson Ties,_ never fear—I have more planned! In the meantime, check out my writing blog here at [turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com!](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/) I plan to be much more active there in the coming months, so stay tuned for some fun new changes. ;3
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear from you! <3


End file.
